What's Next?
by TWIHARDEDWARD1
Summary: A week after Edward Left, Bella finds out that she is pregnant. Years later, Bella's kids unknowingly befriend the Cullens and their kids. Normal Pairings. Most Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. There are many chapters, but a lot of them are short.
1. What's Next? Extra Information

**Hi Guys. Thanks For Reading "What's Next: A Twilight Story"**** . ****This Is My First Story That I'm Writing on Fanfiction. Tell Me What You Think and If I Should Continue. This Is Just explaining What The Story is About.**

_A week after Edward left, Bella doesn't feel well and keeps getting sharp pains in her stomach. Eventually, She learns that she is Pregnant. How will she handle a baby, if she can barely handle herself? R&R._

**P.S- I'm sorry, if I don't update very fast. Usually, I Can but If I don't than please don't get mad at me ****L****. And as I said, USUALLY I can Update pretty fast. That is just in case I don't.**


	2. Chapter 1 Unexpected

**Ok, Here is the first Chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if It has some mistakes.**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

**Bella's POV**

**I was laying on my bed, in the middle of my bedroom, watching the sunlight come through the window, revealing how messy my room was. In my head I was deciding whether or not to go to school. I could easily just tell Charlie, I didn't feel well and he would just nod and continue with whatever he was doing. I remembered the last time I'd been to school…6 days ago, the day that "they" left. I had been sick left and right and usually I just ate, watched TV, and then threw up. My taste had also been effected from "them" leaving, like, anytime I smell cheese, I puke. It had gotten WAY out of hand. People were probably wondering were I was. So that made it official. I was going to suck it all up and go to school. I hoped that I could make it through the day without puking, crying, and most importantly thinking about Ed-…him. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before walking downstairs, grabbing a banana, and walking out the door after saying a quick goodbye to Charlie. I told him that I'd be home no later then six and walked outside to my truck. I got inside and slammed the door shut. I turned on the heater and zipped up my jacket to keep all unwanted, cold, air away. I put my key in the ignition, and waited a couple seconds before the engine started, making a loud revving noise as I pulled out of the driveway. I drove to school in silence (other than the engine roaring) and when I pulled into the parking I could feel hundreds of eyes staring at me. I was again the center of attention, just as I was slowly starting to blend in. I got out of the car and just stood there for a moment, not noticing the sheet of ice under my feet. Then, Me, being the clumsiest person on Earth, slipped and fell on my rear. **

" **Oww, that really hurt" I instantly felt pain in my stomach and instinctively put my hand there. I think that the banana I ate was not quite ripe yet.**

" **Are you ok, Bella?" I looked up to see Angela Weber's hand stretched out toward me. I grabbed it and she helped me up.**

" **I'm fine, thanks Ang." I smiled toward her and started to walk away. " Wait! Is your stomach ok? Does it hurt or something?" I saw the worry in her eyes and smiled at her concern to make sure I was ok. I walked back toward her and she remained in the same spot she was.**

" **When I fell, I got this really strange feeling in my stomach. It hurt for a few seconds, then it went away. I probably ate something that made it hurt though." She calmed a little, but I could tell she was still concerned.**

" **Do you want to go to the nurse? I'll go with you." She asked. We hadn't really spoken in a while but she was still one of my closest friends.**

" **Really Ang, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore so I think I'll be ok." I smiled and walked past her toward English. When I got there I sat down at an open desk In the back of the room. Of course, then it was all ruined when Mike Newton decided to sit next to me.**

" **Hey Arizona! How've you been? I haven't seen you in… a week." He smiled his flirty smile which I just wish I could slap right off his face. **

" **Hello Mike, I'm fine and it's only been six days." He kept staring at me and I was getting really annoyed. "Stop staring at me, Mike!" I snapped at him. He kind of jumped back in his seat, obviously surprised at how upset I was. Luckily, I didn't say it too loud and only a few people were looking at me. I ignored them and after class I was out the door in within 10 seconds. I can't believe I actually snapped a him. I felt a little bad. Normally, I had the same thoughts but I never said anything to him. I just tried to ignore him. I walked off to gym class and instantly regretted not ditching. We were playing dodgeball and I could already tell I was gonna get hurt. I came out of the locker room and ran five laps around the gym. I was so happy that as I was running my laps, I didn't fall! I tripped twice but no falling for Bella! After I finished my laps I went and sat on the benches near the side of the gym. And once everyone was finished we picked teams. The team captains were Mike and Tyler. After about 15 people were picked Tyler called my name. In my head I was having mixed feelings about this. At least it's not Mike but if he tries something I might snap at him too. They picked the rest of the teams. They were pretty fair teams. **

**Mike's Team: Mike, Eric, Jordan, Joey, Shane, Mitchell, Andy, Nick, Jess, Sami, Kayla, Chelsea, and Haylee. **

**Tyler's Team: Tyler, Jason, Tony, Zack, Oliver, Blake, Reese, Ryan, Me, Angela, Katie, Meaghan, Brandi, and Emma. **

**When the game started, I stood with Angela near the back dodging all the balls that came near me. When Angela got out, there were about 6 other people standing over there and 8 people standing over here. Then out of nowhere a ball came flying straight at me and nailed me in my stomach. I got the pain I had before again, but this time it didn't go away for about a minute. The girl's gym teacher and Angela rushed over to me. They helped me over to the sideline before anyone said anything. **

" **Are you Ok, Ms. Swan?" Mrs. White asked. I was holding my stomach because now I felt like I had to throw up.**

" **My stomach really hurts. May I go to the nurse?" I asked in my nicest voice.**

" **Yes, Could you please go with her, Ms. Weber? Make sure she is ok?" She looked at Angela and she just nodded.**

" **Let's go, Bella. Do you need help walking or do you just not feel well?" She stood up and turned to face me.**

" **I can walk but it feels like I ate a brick and now it's just sitting there in my stomach." I giggled and she did too. I stood up and walked out the gym doors toward the nurse with Angela right beside me. She was looking down at the floor casually, but I could tell she wanted to say something.**

" **Ang, are you ok? You seem confused. Do you need to tell me something?" I looked at her and I stopped walking.**

" **I didn't really want to bring it up but… Why weren't you at school for the past week?" She looked in my eyes and I could feel them start to water.**

" **If you don't want to tell me that's ok. I was just wondering. Please don't cry, Bella." I started walking again and she did too.**

" **No, It's fine Ang, the reason I didn't come to school was… because I was too upset about… them leaving." I was staring at the floor now and we were almost to the nurse,**

**When out of the blue I felt arms around me.**

" **I'm so sorry, Bella. Maybe that's why you don't feel well. Because you have a broken heart. It takes time to heal those things. I know you loved him because I could see the way you looked at each other. I just want you to know if you need anything or you just need to talk just call me and I'll listen." It took me a while to process all the things she had just told me. I never realized how good of a friend she really was. I instantly hugged her back, now overwhelmed with tears. I pulled away and just looked at her.**

" **Thank You, Angela. You really are a true friend. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason I feel horrible. And the same with you. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here, too." A huge smile spread across her face and I couldn't help but smile back. I wiped away the tears and walked into the nurses office.**

" **Hello Girls. What can I do for you today?" Mrs. Quinn, the nurse, asked. Before I could respond Angela was already talking for me.**

" **Bella's stomach is bothering her and she says she feels like she has to puke." The nurse quickly grabbed the trash can from beside her and set it in front of me. I looked at her and she shot me a small smile.**

" **Just in case." She told us to follow her into a separate room and we did as told. " So Bella, is there any reason you think your stomach might be bothering you? Did you fall, eat something, too much stress?" She pulled out a clipboard and a pen and looked at me.**

" **Umm… This morning I slipped on a sheet of ice, and I just got nailed in the stomach with a dodge ball. I ate a not so ripe banana this morning and I have been very stressed lately." She wrote everything I said down and asked me to describe on a scale of 1-10 the pain I was having. I told her about a nine point three. It was somewhere in between 9 and 10 but not exactly in the middle. She told Angela she could get back to class if she wanted and she left soon after that. Mrs. Quinn kept questioning me and about a half hour later she finally said something other than a question about my unknown condition.**

" **Umm.. Bella I don't know how to say this but the only logical explanation for what your feeling is that your somewhere around 4 months pregnant going on 5 months." My jaw dropped and I was speechless. I was scrolling through what that meant. We only ever you know once and it was a couple weeks ago. Maybe 2 weeks. If I was pregnant though, it was bound to be unordinary considering the only person I've ever even dated was a vampire. I came back to reality a couple second later when I heard Mrs. Quinn calling my name.**

"**If you'd like you can take the test now to check for sure." I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I came out fifteen minutes later with the worst news I could've ever gotten right now. I was most definitely pregnant and not with just anybody's child. It was his. My ex-boyfriend's… Edward Cullen. I was now pregnant with Edward Cullen's Child. **


	3. Chapter 2 Elizabeth and Elena

Chapter 2: Elizabeth and Elena

The nurse gave me a pamphlet on Teenage Pregnancy and asked me if I wanted to go home. I didn't really want to see my father right now, considering, at the most I was only about 4 weeks pregnant and the nurse told me I was 4 months pregnant. So if I planned it out correctly in about 5 weeks I would have a baby. I felt a chill run down my back. I would have to tell my dad sometime even though he would probably throw me out and disown me so I walked to my locker got all the things I needed and walked out to my car with tears running down my face. When I got home, my dad wasn't there. Thank God! I went up to the bathroom and got a quick shower after throwing up about 5 times. I went into my room and put on some pj's. I wasn't sure what to do so I started thinking about my options. The nurse said I had three options. Abortion, Adoption, and lastly to keep the baby. I knew what I wanted to do but I still had a lot to think about. First, Abortion. Umm… No Way! I would never do that! I would never forgive myself if I killed my first and probably only baby. So that was out of the way. Next, Adoption. I really didn't want to give my baby up to some random family. But then again I'm Only 17 (almost 18) so what do I know about raising a child? Nothing really, but it's my child and darn it I'm gonna keep it. So at least that was out of the question. I took out my pamphlet and started reading through it. I didn't even notice that I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon and I heard Charlie talking on the phone with someone. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. Charlie hung up the phone and looked at me. His eyes were filled with anger and sorrow, worry and hope, and lastly curiosity and disappointment. I was trying to figure out why and then I noticed something he had in his hand…. My Teenage Pregnancy Pamphlet. My eyes suddenly grew large and I thought I was going to pass out. I quickly got a nasty feeling and ran to the bathroom to throw up. When I came out he was sitting on the couch and told me sit with him. I nodded and sat on the chair beside the couch. He looked me straight in the eyes and asked the dreaded question I was hoping to not hear for at least another ten years.

" Bella, are you pregnant? And I want to know the truth." I looked at him and immediately started crying.

" I'm so sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to. I didn't plan on this. And I'm s-s-s-scared Daddy. I'm so sorry." I looked up at him and he came over and comforted me, by now all anger was gone. He told me to go get some rest and we could talk again later. I went upstairs and got on the computer. I looked up the words " immortal child" and 127 entries came up. I clicked on a random one and read through it. I was reading for about two hours and by then I learned all these new things. A lot were good things but then there were others like during birth the baby will rip it's way out through my stomach and then eventually it will make it the whole way out. I decided not to think about that right now. I closed out of the internet and walked downstairs. I saw my dad sitting on the couch watching baseball.

I made my way over to him slowly and as soon as he saw me, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. " Hi, Dad." I half smiled and he smiled at me.

" Listen Bells, we need to talk." I nodded and sat down." So again you are definitely pregnant?" I nodded again." And I'm guessing it's … Edward Cullen's" I said yes and he looked at his feet." Do you know how far along you are? "

" No, but I have decided that I want to keep it." I looked up to see his reaction. I saw him start crying and I moved closer to him. " I'm sorry, Dad. If you want to disown me or kick me out you can but please don't make me give it up." He looked up at me and smiled.

" I would never do that. I just can't believe my baby is having a baby! I know it seems strange and unexpected but I really am so proud of you. But you do realize it is your responsibility not anyone else's except maybe Edw-… never mind. If you want to keep it you can but I can't imagine we have anymore room for a baby. This house has always been very small for you and I, let alone you, I, and a baby." He looked sorrowfully at me and I realized what I had to do.

" I'm actually planning on moving to Dayton in a couple of days. It is only a couple hours away and I already found the perfect house. You know as long as that's ok with you."

I was really bad at lying but he looked like he was believing me so far. To tell you the truth, I don't have the money to buy a house and the reason I was moving out was so he wouldn't notice how quickly the baby's growing. I still felt bad for lying to him. I looked over and he looked crushed. It was a lot to take in and I'm surprised he made it this far.

" Ok, I give you my permission to move out." Yes! He believed me. I got up, kissed his cheek and went to my room to get all the things I would need to take with me. I packed one suitcase of clothes and a bag of personal items I would need. I walked downstairs and was walking to put them in my truck when Charlie stopped me.

" Bella, I thought you said you were moving out in a couple of days." He was holding my arm and I was facing him. I told him it would probably just be better if I left tomorrow morning so I have more time to drive. That wasn't the reason but who cares he believed me and the next morning I left. I didn't know where to go but somehow I found myself at the Cullen's old house. I grabbed the spare key and opened the door. Everything was covered by white sheets, at least in the living room it was. It brought back so many memories that I just wanted to cry, so I did. I didn't know how to have a baby let alone one that eats through my stomach. In the end I knew I was going to end up dying. I was all alone and the only way I wouldn't die was if I was a vampire and it was unlikely that that would happen. I walked upstairs exploring the rooms. The only rooms I'd actually been in was The Kitchen, Dining Room, Edward's Room, The Music Room, and the Garage. I walked cautiously into Alice and Jasper's Room. It was full of Spring Colors, I almost forgot it was Jasper's too but then I saw a picture of Jasper and Alice's Wedding Day. It was beautiful. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie and fancy shoes. Alice had a beautiful white dress on that came to the middle of the knee and foot. It had so many tiny sequins on it, that it seemed to sparkle. Her hair was in a fancy bun and the two of them together made me smile. I wish I had been there. I missed them so much. On one side of the room there was a large window and the other there was a huge door that could only lead to one place… Her Closet. I opened the double doors and my jaw dropped. It was twice the size of my room. I looked around. All the clothes were still there and hung up. Then near the back I noticed something. It was a large trunk that had my name on it. Like, Literally, it had a note that was addressed to me. I opened it and read:

Dear Bella,

I'm so sorry my brother can be such a moron. Scratch that, he's a complete idiot for leaving you. Believe me when I tell you that he will regret it. In fact, he already does, he just won't admit it yet. I'm not sure you'll find this note. I'm about 89% positive you will. I know uncertainty is rare for me but I'm having more trouble seeing you now. I am not allowed to talk, or think about you right now so I can't discuss the possible reasons.

But I am seeing glimpses. Very confusing for me, mind you. First I see that we will meet again but I don't know when or were. Second, I see you need my help or rather the things I can provide. I don't know why you need this stuff but you now I'd do anything for you. So…Here is your big box of goodies. I know you'll need money to so I left some petty cash at the bottom but in case you get into real trouble, there's a credit card too. I know you'll never use it. I don't need visions to tell me that. But if you ever get into trouble or need me, USE IT! I'll find you, I promise.

And don't worry. He doesn't know about this. Actually, none of them do. I don't know why you need this stuff but whatever. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I already miss you a whole lot and I hope I'll see you again someday. Just remember no matter what anybody says you ARE my sister, you always will be. By the way, blood's in the fridge. Why you'll need that, I'll never know.

-Alice

I felt my baby move inside me again and dropped the note. " It's ok, I guess Auntie Alice is going to help us." I learned it was good to talk to your baby while they are still in the womb, even though I felt like an idiot. I opened the lid of the trunk. It was stuffed to the top with things. On the top were countless pairs of sweatshirts and jogging suits. I'm surprised she actually approved of this. She would never let me wear this stuff before. I pulled out each piece and examined it. At least I could make due of this stuff; I was running out of pants that fit me. Under the pants, there was a copy of Romeo and Juliet. Why would I need this, I already have a copy. I opened the front cover and in the bottom left corner of the book was my name. It was my book. I must have forgotten it here. Under that was a CD. It looked like his that he gave me and then I lost. I pushed it to the side, I couldn't think of that right now. Next, I saw the credit Card and pulled it out. She's right, I'll never use this but it was nice to have the option to see Alice again. There was a folder on the inside of the trunk. Inside there were several blank legal documents. Also there were passports, licenses, birth certificates, death certificates; they were all there just waiting for a picture and some personal information. I saw a couple keys near the bottom. One car key and one house key. The house key was obviously their house key and the car key had the logo BMW on it. Ok, I don't think I'm using this key. I saved the cash for last. I knew it wasn't going to be a small amount. And I was 100% right. I picked up the bundle and started counting. I expected 5's and 1's, not 100's of 100 dollar bills. When I finished counting I had 350,000 dollars in front of me. So much for petty cash. I put everything back in the trunk and walked back to Alice's bedroom to think for a few minutes.

Apparently I had fallen asleep, because when I woke up I looked at my watch and saw it was 9:32. Whoa! I slept for about 14 hours! Being pregnant really does change your sleeping habits. I got up, washed my face, and got a quick shower. I looked at my stomach in the mirror and I swear my stomach was 2 times bigger than it was a couple days ago. I thought it over for a minute. Then I realized what was happening. My baby is half vampire, therefore it is growing at an increased rate. I considered everything I had learned in the past couple days and predicted that my baby would be born by…the end of the month. But it was already half way through the month! I wanted to just lay down and cry… I wanted to just cry forever. My life was ruined. I am a 17 year old girl, who just found out she is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend,(who happened to be a vampire)'s baby. There was no more time for games, I needed help. I opened my phone and looked through my contacts.

Alice- ABSOLUTLY NOT!

Allison- Umm…no

Angela-I could but she wouldn't understand

Ben-Nope

Briana-nada

Cam- Who's That?

Crystal- She's really annoying

Dad- Who put him in my contacts?

Elizabeth- Perfect! I'll call Lizzie. I may not know her very well but if I would trust anyone with my life it would be her! She already knows about vampires considering she is one and she already has 8 kids. When she was human she had one and than when she became a vamp, she changed her daughter and now her daughter has the gift to make vampires pregnant. I dialed her number and the phone rang three times before someone answered.

" Bella? Is that you? I haven't heard from you in like forever! I miss you. Is everything, Ok?" Her high pitched voice reminded me of Alice. Oh how I missed the sound of Alice's voice or the coldness of her skin every time she embraced me with a hug.

" Hey, Lizzie! Actually everything is not alright. I need your help and fast!" I talked quickly into the phone.

" What happened? Are you hurt?" I sighed and explained the last couple days to her at the end she told me she was only a couple states away and she would be here in a couple hours. I hung up the phone and felt a kick in my stomach.

" I think somebody's hungry. What do you want, baby?" I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. Soup, Spaghetti, Chicken, Ravioli, Pizza Mix…. Usually this stuff would appeal for me but every time I even think about eating this stuff I want to gag. I opened the fridge and when Alice said there was blood in the fridge, I didn't expect the whole fridge to be stuffed with gallons and gallons of blood in probably at least 10 pitchers. I don't know what I was thinking but before I had even realized what I was doing, half a gallon of blood was out of the fridge and in my stomach. I guess that did it, because I didn't feel hungry anymore. I went into the living room and turned on my favorite show. A while later, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and in came Lizzie. She hugged me and then looked at my stomach.

" Hey Bells, I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" She dragged me over to the couch and we sat down. We discussed what would happen when the baby comes and we made a plan. I would give birth to the baby and then she would turn me. She stayed with me, and told me that she called her daughter, Elena, to help. Lizzie and I also discussed names and I said that if it's a girl her name will be Renesmee and if it's a boy his name would be Masen. Time seemed to fly with Lizzie and now Elena keeping me company. They were so kind and unselfish. I don't think anyone could possibly be sad with Elena in the room. Anyway, one day El, Lizzie and I were playing charades, when all of a sudden I got this sharp pain in my stomach, like when I got nailed with the dodge ball but worse. My hearing was starting to be less easy to focus on but I could still hear some things. I could see Elena and Lizzie and they were each talking while trying to help me. Then I heard the most frightening words next to " You are pregnant" and " I Don't want you anymore". The three words that changed my life, " The baby's coming". My vision started to fade and I couldn't move at all. Then all else was overpowered when I felt something sharp dig into my neck, I knew what was happening, I was becoming a vampire. I wish it had been Edward that changed me but he's probably off doing who knows what while I'm laying here giving birth to his child. Then, just like the dodge ball in gym class, it hit me and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3 Awakening and Introductions

Chapter 3: Awakening, and Introductions

Three Days Later….

I opened my eyes to uncomfortable brightness. My throat was burning but all I could think of was what happened that horrid, yet wonderful afternoon. Then the questions I waited three days, which felt like a lifetime to ask, popped once again into the center of my thoughts. Where's my baby? Is he or she ok? Is it a boy or girl? What does he or she look like? All my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of a baby crying. It was coming from downstairs where I had last been before everything went black. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I almost screamed when I noticed my eyes were a bright crimson red. I then turned my attention to a knock on the door.

" Bella, can I come in?" Elena opened the door slightly before sliding in and sitting on the bed. " How do you feel? Are you thirsty? We can go hunt now if you…" I cut her off. hunting was the last thing on my mind. I turned to face her and she stood up.

" Where's my baby? Is it a boy or a girl? Can I see him or her?" She looked at me with a serious expression. And looked at me with a sorrowful look.

" Bella, you need to hunt before I tell you. After we hunt I will tell you and you can see for yourself. I know your upset but you have to remember you were human when you had them so he or she is half human." I nodded in agreement and followed Elena out the window and through the forest. It took about two hours to hunt but at least I wasn't thirsty anymore. We were headed back to the Cullen House. If my heart could beat, I would have already had a heart attack. Who knew that being a mom was so nerve-wracking. In the distance I could see the large, house, surrounded by evergreen trees. I listened closely and I could hear a little cough, followed by, what could have been a laugh of an angel. I also smelled blood. It was a wonderful scent, but not in a meal sort of way. It was a lavender smell with a tint of rosemary. We were now about twenty yards away and Elena walked in front of me in a cautious way.

" Now Bella, there is a lot we all need to discuss before you will completely understand." Elena said.

" Wait…Understand what? Your confusing me Ellie."

" C'mon, I'll show you." she opened the door for me and lead me into the living room. I thought, 'If I could cry then I would be rolling on the floor sobbing of joy'. In Lizzie's hands were not one, but TWO beautiful little angels. I thought to myself and started jumping for joy. I heard Lizzie laugh at me and my "priceless" expression.

" Congratulations Bella, you had Twins! Seeing as you didn't attack them and drink their blood, I am going to ask you… Would you like to meet them?" I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I just nodded. Lizzie walked over to me so I could look at them. They were both girls and they both had wavy hair. The one to the right of me, I named Renesmee Carlie. She had bronze hair and sparkly, chocolate brown, eyes. She seemed to recognize me because not even 5 seconds after I started looking at them she stretched her little arms toward me. With Liz's permission, I picked her up and held her in my arms. I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She hugged me and I thought that this was truly the best moment in my life. Although she was only 3 days old she looked like she could be 3 months old and she was a whole lot smarter than your average baby. She had a beating heart and semi-cold skin. Even though I just met her, I loved her more than my own life. Than I examined the little girl Lizzie was holding. She had wavy, dark brown hair than curled out at the ends. Her eyes were a deep, emerald green with specks of gold toward the end. She smiled at me and even though she only had 3 teeth it was more beautiful than a goddess. I smiled back. I had only planned on either one girl or one boy so I wasn't sure what her name would be. I asked Ellie's opinion and she didn't even really have to think about it.

" Name her Masen, I know tons of girls with boy-like names. Than you can make her middle name a mix of your and his name or just a random name that you like " Now that I thought about it, it was a nice name. It is unique and perfect in every way. Renemee Carlie and Masen…Elena.

" I have come to my decision. Their names are Renemee Carlie Swan and Masen Elena Swan." They told me how they liked the names and we moved on to discussing how I would care for them and the whole ½ human, ½ vampire offspring. After about 3 hours Elena and Lizzie left. I looked down at the two sleeping angels I held in my arms. I kissed both of their foreheads before putting them to bed and returning to my first night of forever.


	5. Chapter 4 Birthdays

**Chapter 4: Birthdays **

**1 Year Later**

" **Make a wish, Masen." She closed her eyes, and waited for about three seconds before blowing out her candle. " Your turn, Nessie." I set Masen down in her chair and picked Nessie up so she could blow out her candle. She blew out her candle and I put her in her chair before I cut them each a piece of cake. It was their first birthday and I was trying to make it as fun as possible. After they finished eating their cake, I got them dressed in their new birthday dresses and headed off to the zoo. Luckily it wasn't sunny, not that it mattered to me. You know how some vampires have special powers that give them cool abilities? Well it turns out that I have not one, or even two, but three! I am a mental shield, I can give myself human physical features, and I can copy other people's powers. And when I say I can give myself human physical features, I mean, I can go out in sunlight, I can make my eyes brown, and I still can bruise and blush even though my heart doesn't beat. **

**When we got to the zoo, Nessie insisted on going to see the dolphin show first. We had to wait in line for 15 minutes until they started seating, and Masen started to get a little whiny because apparently pancakes, bacon, and cake wasn't enough for breakfast. She usually didn't eat much but today it seemed like she ate more than she ate in the past year! I got her a hot dog and she settled down. We got a seat in near the front, two rows behind the "Splash Zone". I got them a bottle of water to share and soon afterwards the show started. After the show we explored the rest of the zoo. **

**We got home around 3:30, and I decided it was naptime for the Twins. Lucky for me Renesmee was already asleep, and Masen was close to asleep. I carried them in and put them to bed. It may not have been perfect but I can honestly say the past year was the best year of my life! A week after Liz and Ellie left, both girls were able to walk and talk. They grew very quickly and I was worried at first but thankfully another vampire had explained to me that they would stop growing when they reached 7 or 8 years old. I had also figured out that both of them has a powers. Renesmee show you pictures with the touch of her hand and Masen can read mortal minds. She didn't get to really meet many humans so it didn't come in handy often. I had also learned about their individual personalities. Nessie was a complete girly girl. Her favorite color was pink. Her favorite movie was Barbie: Swan Lake.**

**She was always a big bundle of energy and I was thankful for times like this when I had personal time where I could just relax. Masen was more average. Her favorite color is Navy Blue and her favorite movie is " Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie". Masen is very confident about what she does and is more down-to-Earth. I also remembered that this day last year was my first day in becoming a vampire. I smiled at the thought which still seemed new to me even though it has been almost a full year… I, Isabella Marie Swan was a vampire. I decided to give Charlie a call. It's been nearly two weeks since I had called him and I felt bad that Charlie will never get to meet his Grandchildren. I mean, I could never let Charlie see them at the rate that they are growing. Maybe after the are finished growing and they look their real age he could but not now. Also in the past year, Charlie had gotten remarried to Sue Clearwater so now he has two kids and two stepchildren. Me, Seth, Leah, and my new baby brother, Sage. I dialed his number an waited for a few seconds before**

**someone answered.**

" **Hey B, What's up?" Seth obviously.**

" **Hey Seth, How are you? I actually called to talk to my dad. Is he there?" I asked. **

" **He's working. It's just me, Leah, and Sage. So how's Nessie and Masen? Did they attack anyone yet?" Wow, always trying to make a joke. Obviously he know about me and the twins being vampires, considering about two years ago he transformed into a wolf. They never told Charlie about the secret because if he knew about that he would eventually catch on to me, Nessie, Masen, and the Cullens being vampires. **

" **No, they didn't attack anybody and they are still as perfect as ever. We are currently settled in a town west of Salem, Oregon. How's everything in Forks?" **

" **It's been great, Sage just peed all over Leah. I thought it was funny but apparently she didn't. I know you don't want Charlie meeting the twins for another some years but I was wondering when you'll let me meet them. I bet they're just dying to meet Uncle Awesome." He started laughing and as hard as I tried not to, I did too. We talked for another fifteen minutes until he had to go. In that fifteen minutes we had arranged for him to come over this weekend to meet the girls. He sounded pretty excited but that's how he always sounds, so I just figured it was because he finally gets to meet his nieces. **


	6. Chapter 5 Fire

The Next Day…

Alice's POV

It had been more than a year since I've seen Bella and for some reason I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I remember the first week after we left. Everyone, especially Edward and I had been a wreck. Carlisle and Esme were worried and depressed. Emmett was lifeless and upset. Rosalie, even though she will never admit it, was saddened by Bella's absence, too. Jasper was feeling guilty and even tried telling everyone it was his fault and that he should leave instead of everyone missing Bella, but of course everyone was against the idea, especially me! I was feeling like I had just lost a sister, which was exactly what she was to me. The point is everyone misses Bella and it's all my idiot brother's fault. I was literally making my brother's life, misery. Esme had often told me to lay off but he deserves pain. All the pain he caused not only us, but Bella. Edward was completely miserable without Bella. He only ever left his room to hunt once every month and if we were having an urgent family meeting. Other than that, he never left his room. He had also gotten rid of everything that reminded him of her in any way. EVERYTHING! His music, books, pictures, and most importantly…his piano. He hadn't played once since we had left Bella.

Meanwhile, everyone but Edward was downstairs watching the news. I have gotten very fond of the news. It was my favorite thing to watch now, other than "The Vampire Diaries". It is absolutely hilarious how wrong they are about everything and let's not forget "True Blood"! Anyway, the news we watched covered mainly Forks, Washington. We always checked to make sure everything was safe for Bella or maybe even to see her on the news. For good reasons obviously. If Bella was in danger we would be there to protect her. I mean just because we left doesn't mean we can't oversee that she I safe. I heard the news anchor start talking and we all listened in.

" Good evening everyone, I'm Benjamin Brooks, and your watching Channel 4 news

at 11." Music played and after about 30 seconds the actual news started. "Our first story tonight is about a local police chief, Charlie Swan, as everyone may have already heard there was a terrible fire at the Swan household just after 8 am today. Thankfully, there were only four people home 1 of which made it out. Here's Ronnie at the site." I looked around the room at everyone's faces all of which were obviously shocked at the new discovery. I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume even though I and everyone else could already hear it fine.

" Thank You, Ben. I am here at former police chief, Charlie Swan's house where a simple mistake took the lives of Jacob Black, Charlie Swan, and another body which still remains unknown. From what I hear the whole fire started with a simple match. Evidence has shown that the two men and two ladies, Leah Clearwater and the other unknown, were watching TV, when the lights went out. Jacob Black, son of Billy and Alicia Black, had gone to find a flashlight but said that all they had was a couple matches and a candle. When he went to light the candle with the match he mistakenly dropped it on the flammable rug beneath him causing the house to catch on fire. Back to you Ben" From behind me I heard dry sobbing. I turned around to see Esme in Carlisle's arms, whom was trying to comfort her but wasn't succeeding. I heard her mumble things like " She's Gone" and " Poor Edward". I hadn't even thought about Edward at all for the past few minutes. Part of me felt bad for Edward losing a mate was bound to be hard considering, that he could have saved her or at least prevented it in someway or another than the other part of me was furious with him. How could he leave her? She's dead because of him! My sister who was my best friend in the whole world was dead all because of him! I didn't even realized I had started crying until I felt my husband's strong arms wrap around me pulling me closer, while trying to comfort me.

" Mommy, Why are you crying?" I looked sown beside the couch Jazz and I were sitting on and saw AJ, my 7 month old boy. Many people often question me when I say that he's mine and yes, he is biologically Mine and Jasper's son. A couple years back, we ran into another vampire clan consisting of 10 vampires. Thankfully they have the same eating habits as us and we became close friends. One of the vampires in the clan has the gift to make vampires pregnant and said that she'd be happy to work with both Rosalie and I but unfortunately she had to leave. Eventually she returned about 8 months ago and both Rose and I were blessed with the ability to have a baby. I looked down at AJ (Alexander John) and picked him up holding him in the middle of Jasper and I.

" Mommy's very good friend died today, and I am just a little upset that Uncle Eddie didn't save her." He looked at me with a confused expression." My friend that died's name was Bella. She was my best friend and Uncle Eddie's girlfriend" By this time all the kids were gathered around the couch waiting for me to continue the story, while their parents sobbed tearlessly. " But unfortunately, one day we decided that we needed to leave. Our life was to dangerous for her, because after all she was only human. And now that she's dead, I guess we all realized what a big mistake it was for us to leave her."

"Sissy, Is that why Eddie is so sad all the time? 'Cause I remember trying to talk to him about why he was so upset but all he told me was, 'Bella'. " Poor Brooke, all she wanted was a little time with her big brother and he wouldn't even talk to her. I saw that

AJ had fallen asleep. Again, yes, he can sleep. For the first 5 years of his life he will sleep but after time there will be no need to sleep. All of the kids looked sleepy so Jasper and I decided to put them to bed.

" Yes, Brookie. That is the reason he is so sad" She looked sympathetic but I don't see how anybody could be sorry for him. It's his fault that she's dead so that is what he deserves. Jasper and I decided we would split the responsibility of putting the kids to bed. I would put Brooke and Taylor, Carlisle and Esme's daughters and our little sisters, to bed. He would put McKenzie and Chase, Emmett and Rosalie's twins, to bed and we would both put AJ to bed.

I walked into Brooke and Taylor's room and got them each into their beds. I tucked them in before reading them a story and turning off the light. I went to see if Jazz needed any help and found him in McKenzie's room trying to get her to stop crying.

" I want my mommy! I don't want to go to bed until Mommy says goodnight!" She kept crying but thankfully Rosalie walked into the bedroom a minute later with Emmett beside her .Rose picked her up and gave her a kiss on her forehead followed by Emmett.

" Goodnight, Sweetie. We love you." Rosalie had easily been able to calm her down and Jazz and I left to check on AJ. So far AJ the only, only child. Jazz and I had often considered another little brother or sister for him but we hadn't ever really come to a final decision. We tucked him in and took turns reading pages of a story. He had fallen asleep before we had even gotten to the fifth page. We turned out the light and walked back downstairs.

A while later everyone decided to go hunting( except for Edward) but I chose to stay home with the kids. After everyone left I walked upstairs to the last place I really wanted to be right now and knocked on the door.

" I already know what your going to say, Alice. So save your breath and leave me alone." Edward said. Crap! I forgot he could read minds. Thankfully he never locked his door and I walked into his bedroom. " Go Away Alice! I told you, I know what your going to say,' It's all your fault that she's dead' or 'I told you this would happen' and your right Alice it is my fault that's she's dead but please just leave me alone!" Hey, I wasn't going to argue with that. He just admitted that I was right! I have waited for him to say that since the minute he left her. Now the only problem was that Bella was dead and Edward would be lonely forever.


	7. Chapter 6 Missing Tooth

Chapter 6 : Missing a Tooth

Nessie's POV

Today my Uncle Seth, with whom I never met is coming over. My mom said that he loves to play around and make people laugh. She also said that he might smell bad but that's normal for him considering he's a dog. When I woke up I looked over at my alarm clock that mommy had gotten for me so I didn't have to go downstairs to check the time. I rubbed my eyes free of " Sleepy dust" as mommy called it and sat up. I hopped off the bed and made a soft thump as my feet hit the ground. I walked into the hallway and quietly peeked into Masen's room. I hated the sight of her room. It was so… boring. Her walls are a light yellow and almost all her furniture is lime green, light blue, or white. I mean. HELLO!

Get with the program sister. Could her bedroom get more boring? My bedroom is multiple shades of pink with purple, blue, yellow, red, and orange dots on the wall and they were colors of my furniture. I walked into Masen's room and to my surprise, she was still sleeping. Usually, she was the first of the two of us up. I decided to get her back for the time she got an extra pancake and she didn't share it. I crawled over to the side of her bed quietly.

" Masen, get up!" I yelled in her ear and as quickly as I could, I ran downstairs. Unfortunately, I forgot that my mom could ear everything going on in the house and probably heard me yell at Mase.

"Your so mean, Nessie! Mooooom!" She came running down the steps ten seconds after me and almost fell while descending the stairs. My mom caught her before she could fall.

"Are you ok, Masen?" I don't know why Mom looked so worried. Masen didn't even fall. She shot me an angry look and jumped out of my mom's grasp.

"No! Bubble Brain woke me up! And now I have a headache." My mom ran to the kitchen and returned two seconds later with a glass of water and a tiny tablet that smelled like orange. She handed it to Masen, who had moved to the couch but Masen pushed it away.

"Take it, M. You'll feel much better. Besides, you wouldn't want to stay in bed all day when you could be spending it with your uncle." Mom handed it to her again and this time she took it without a word. Go get ready. I'll be up in a minute."

" Ok, Mom" Masen hopped off the couch and ran upstairs. I started to follow her but soon enough, I heard a voice from behind me.

" Not so fast, Renesmee. I want to talk to you." I turned to face her, expecting to see her looking at me with a serious expression but instead, I turned to see her urging not to smile. " Why pick on her Ness? She was sleeping." She finally gave into the urge to smile and started laughing softly.

" First of all, She didn't share the extra pancake she got last week when we went to the diner for breakfast. Second, she always picks on me for being to girly and weak. And Third, She keeps calling me dumb nicknames like Bubble Brain or Drama or Smurf! I 'm not that much shorter than her! I thought she deserved a little revenge."

"Ok, I'll let it slip once. But please Nessie, don't tease her because someone always ends up either hurt, bleeding, or with a missing tooth." I smiled showing off the spot were Masen accidentally kicked me when we were playing soccer in the woods thereby knocking my tooth out. " Go get ready, Sweetie." I hugged her and ran upstairs.

**Authors Note: Thank You For Reading. If You have any questions, Send Me a message and I will more than likely respond. The Next Chapter Should Be Up Soon. Review Pleeeeeaaaase! Just kidding :) I do like reading your reviews though. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 7 Toothpaste

Chapter 7: Toothpaste

Masen's POV

Stupid Nessie! She'll pay for that. I could hear her and my mom talking downstairs. I was trying to read her mind but my mom kept blocking it from me. It is already hard enough reading her mind because we're only HALF mortal. I hate when my mom blocks Renesmee's mind. It would make it so much easier to get my revenge if she didn't but unfortunately she does and there's nothing I can do about it. I ran into my closet (Which was huge) and found a pair of white kids skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top. Then I grabbed my Sweatshirt and ran back into my room to see my mom sitting on my bed.

"Are you ready Mase?" I nodded and gave her my clothes that I picked out. She helped me out of my pajamas and into my clothes. Then she brushed my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and told me to brush my teeth. I groaned and she giggled.

She knows how much I hate to brush my teeth. The main reason was that the taste of the toothpaste was disgusting. Why can't they make toothpaste with blood in it? The second reason was that I had to share a bathroom with Ms. Drama also known as Nessie. If I had to pick between sharing a bathroom with a bear or Nessie, I would pick the bear.

Thankfully, when I reached the bathroom, she wasn't in there. I locked the door that connected her room to the bathroom and picked up my toothbrush.

After about three minutes of nearly gagging and brushing, I decided that was enough. I rinsed my mouth ten times with water before opening the cabinet and chugging down a cup of grizzly blood. It wasn't warm like I liked it but it was good enough to rid my mouth of the awful taste that we call toothpaste. I unlocked the door and went back into my room. Then it hit me. The most horrible scent I have ever smelled in my life. It smelled like a mix of wet dog and a hobo who hasn't bathed in a year. I took in another deep breath and walked downstairs to see my mom talking to the source of the smell. Isn't it great having an uncle that's a werewolf?

**Ok, on my profile I have a poll on what you want Masen's Nickname(s) to be. It Will probably only be up about a week. I just wanted to see what you guys thought. R&R**


	9. Chapter 8 Uncle Awesome

Chapter 8: Uncle Awesome

Masen's POV

"Masen, come meet your Uncle Seth." I walked cautiously to the door despite my instincts telling me to run. I looked at him carefully. He had a slightly tan skin tone and dark black flowing hair that came to right above his ear. He looked to be about 16 but I'm not a very good guesser. For all I know he could be thirty.

" Ah, so this is the beautiful Masen that I've heard so much about. Even more beautiful than the pictures." I could feel my face warming up. Crap! I hate it when I blush. It makes me feel all girly and weak. Like Nessie. " You may call me Uncle Awesome, or just plain old Awesome. Either is fine with me." My mother just looked at him like he had lost his

mind but he just laughed.

"I'm Masen. And your crazy if you think I'd ever call you Uncle Awesome with a smell like that." He just chuckled. At least there's somebody else around here with a sense of humor.

"Hate to break it to you Mase, but you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses either. But at least you don't smell as bad as your mom." My mom just glared at him, while I tried to hold back my laughter. I sure hope he knows what he's getting himself into because once you start traveling down that road, there's no turning back. ": Just Kidding, Bells. Where's your other little one?" As soon as he asked, I guarantee you he wishes he hadn't. She came skipping down the steps twirling like a ballerina until she got dizzy and sat down.

"I'm right here, Uncle Seth. Don't I look pretty in my dress. I picked it out from my favorite store. I was waiting for today to wear it. I'm Renesmee but if you ever call me that, I'll bite you." She did her best scary face but honestly, she couldn't scare away a bunny using it. I rolled my eyes at her but she didn't seem to notice.

First, we ate breakfast which took close to an hour and a half because Uncle 'Stinky kept running his mouth. I gotta admit, he's not that bad. You know if you ever get past the smell. Next, we all went to the amusement park. It was kinda cold so my mom made me wear the heaviest coat I had, which I ended up giving to Nessie because apparently she was 'freezing'. What a drama queen.

The last thing we did was go to the movies which was the best part of the day because Uncle Seth convinced Mom to let us see the movie I've wanted to see for like a month. Eventually, I got over the smell and I came to really like my Uncle. I was glad I finally had someone who thought kinda like I do. He like to fool around and be goofy which I really liked about him and I was actually sad when he had to leave.

"Bye, Punk." That's just one of the nicknames he had given me. The others included Attitude, Pork chop, and Ace. He pulled me into a huge hug and out of the corner of my eye I could see my mom starting to worry. " Gosh, chill, Bella. Your so overprotective."

" I am not! I was just seeing that you didn't accidentally strangle my daughter." My mom responded.

"Whatever, Bella. Bye Princess!" Nessie ran up to hug Uncle Seth. She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear.

"Bye, Uncle Awesome! Today was really fun. Can you come back again soon?" He looked up at my mom and my mom nodded.

" Sure, anytime kiddo." he set her down and in within five minutes he was gone.


	10. More Information

Ok so this is just more information on the story. First of all, when Bella's house burnt down, The people that died were Charlie, Jacob, and Sue. Leah was in the fire but only got hurt. Seth and Sage weren't home so they were completely unaffected. Sue was the woman that was unidentified. Also, some people were confused about the new Cullen and Hale kids so I wanted to clear that up. Carlisle and Esme have two daughters named Brooklyn(Brooke) and Taylor . Rosalie and Emmett have a son and daughter named Chase and McKenzie. Alice and Jasper have a son named Alexander Jordan(AJ). If you have any other questions or concerns, message me. Also on my profile, I have 2 new polls on what nicknames you like for Renesmee and Masen so check it out. R&R.


	11. Chapter 9 Vision

Chapter 9: Vision

Alice's POV-

It has been six days since Bella died. It was horrible how much life can change in a mere six days. Edward has been constantly trying to escape to Volterra but thankfully he never makes it out of the state of Alaska, where we are currently located. I feel bad for Jasper who has to deal with all the pain and sorrow of everybody else. Even the kids are so confused that their sad. I have tried to explain to them about Bella the best I could but that never works out very well and just upsets them further. I took a seat on the couch next to Jasper and wished for times like these that I could cry. Not just sobs but to really, truly, sit here and cry. Just then, I had a vision.

I saw two girls that looked to be about 6 or 7. Both of them had wavy hair but one's was bronze and the other's was dark brown. I couldn't see their faces very well but I could see that one had brown eyes and the other had green eyes. They were sitting on a woman's lap. I couldn't see her face at all. She had flowing, mahogany, hair that came just below her shoulders. She couldn't be any older than 25 or any younger than 15. She was telling them a story when the girl with the bronze hair and brown eyes interrupted her.

"Mommy? Where's our Daddy?" The woman suddenly stiffened up and if I could see her face it would probably be horror stricken.

"I don't know, Nessie. I truly don't" The one called Nessie frowned and I came back to reality.

"What's wrong Alice? What did you see?" Jasper always worries when I have a vision. I guess he's just a little protective. "Alice?" I continued to think about those little girls and the woman. The girls looked familiar but I can't remember where I would have seen them. I turned to face Jasper who looked as if he could pass out and explained to him about my vision. By the time I was finished almost everyone was listening in.

"Maybe you saw them when you lived in Forks, Aunt Alice." McKenzie suggested. Unknowingly, reminding everyone of Bella.

"Maybe." The night passed by quickly but for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about the two girls. I don't even remember them, let alone know them. And I can't stop wondering why I had the vision. Obviously, it had meaning behind it. I just couldn't figure out what it was but I have a feeling that I'm going to find out.


	12. Chapter 10 Edward's POV

Chapter 10: Edward's POV

Edward's POV (The Day Bella "Died")

1 year, 1 month and 4 days ago, I left Bella. I remember every detail of that day. It's bad enough that I miss her more than anything in the world times ten but when your family is constantly thinking about her it only makes the matter a hundred times worse.

Downstairs, I could hear Alice hushing everyone so they could watch the Forks news. I don't know how she got the station considering were over a 500 miles away in Alaska but she did. Alice was almost as bad as me when it came to Bella. The first month we were here she didn't say ANYTHING, which is next to impossible for Alice. She didn't squeal or jump or even go shopping and then when she finally did talk all she said was about how much she missed Bella and how I will regret it. It's times like these when I'm thankful that I'm the mind reader and not Alice because I hate having to admit to Alice that she is right. Downstairs, I could hear a man on the television start to talk.

" Good evening everyone, I'm Benjamin Brooks, and your watching Channel 4 news at 11." Music played and after about 30 seconds the actual news started. "Our first story tonight is about a local police chief, Charlie Swan, as everyone may have already heard there was a terrible fire at the Swan household just after 8 am today. Thankfully, there were only four people home 1 of which made it out. Here's Ronnie at the site." I rushed downstairs and stood at the bottom of the stairs nobody noticed me because they were too infatuated with the television. The woman started speaking and there was not a single sound other than her voice. Not even the kids were making noise.

"Thank You, Ben. I am here at former police chief, Charlie Swan's house where a simple mistake took the lives of Jacob Black, Charlie Swan, and another body which still remains unknown. From what I hear the whole fire started with a simple match. Evidence has shown that the two men and two ladies, Leah Clearwater and the other unknown, were watching TV, when the lights went out. Jacob Black, son of Billy and Alicia Black, had gone to find a flashlight but said that all they had was a couple matches and a candle. When he went to light the candle with the match he mistakenly dropped it on the flammable rug beneath him causing the house to catch on fire. Back to you Ben" I burst upstairs and from the living room you could hear multiple sobs coming mainly from Alice, Esme, and Emmett. Yeah, Emmett, I was shocked too. Then my mind was suddenly filled with screaming and cussing from Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. Esme was saying something about Bella and then something about me but instead of anger like the others, she was saying how sorry she was for me. Carlisle was telling Emmett and Jasper to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't run off to the Volturi but truthfully, I don't care how many times they try to stop me. Eventually, I will succeed. Jasper kept saying that it was his fault that she was dead but Alice kept reassuring him that it wasn't. Later on, everyone decided to go hunting except for Alice and the kids who were sleeping. Then I heard footsteps coming toward my door and the mind only an angry pixie could have. She took a deep breath and was about to open the door when I interrupted her train of thought.

" I already know what your going to say, Alice. So save your breath and leave me alone." That came out much crueler than I meant for it to be but I was angry at her so who cares._ Crap, I forgot he could read minds. _I rolled my eyes and hissed at her though I doubt she could hear me. I expected her to go away but instead she walked inside of my bedroom. She just stood there, arms crossed across her chest, expecting me to say something. "Go Away Alice! I told you, I know what your going to say,' It's all your fault that she's dead' or 'I told you this would happen' and your right Alice it is my fault that's she's dead but please just leave me alone!" She stomped over to my couch and sat down looking pleased. "Alice, get out…" I growled at her.

"Don't be getting angry at me, Edward Cullen. I'm not the one who dumped the love of my life in the middle of the forest after seducing her, leaving her to fend for herself, who DIED today! That was YOU! You are so selfish! Did you ever think about how she felt or how we felt? No! Now you ruined not only her life, but all of our lives! Thank You, Edward!" She stood up and stormed out of my bedroom.


	13. Chapter 11 Moving Day

Chapter 11: Moving Day

4 years later (Nessie and Masen are 5)

Nessie's POV

It's been 2 and a half years since my Uncles Seth and Sage and my Aunt Leah moved in with us. My Uncle Sage is more like a brother or a cousin than an uncle so Mase and I just call him Sage rather than Uncle Sage. He's not as outgoing as Uncle Seth, but he still makes me laugh. He is highly intelligent like Masen and I but he doesn't grow as fast. He's tall for his age which is a year younger than us. He can walk, talk, and read which is really surprising because he's only two.

Uncle Seth is the same as always except for his height and weight. Mommy said that he actually compared to a guy named Emmett but I don't know who that is. I remember Mommy told Mase and I about Uncle Seth and Aunt Leah being werewolves but I guess it just slipped my mind until this Red-headed lady showed up and they ripped her to shreds. I thought it was gross to watch but Masen laughed the whole time and congratulated them afterwards.

Aunt Leah looks a lot like Uncle Seth. She has slightly tan skin and straight black hair that ended 6 inches past her shoulders. Her eyes are dark blue and her face reminds me of a heart. She could be a Quileute** (Hope I spelled That right)** Cinderella. She is beautiful and Kind. When Uncle Seth first told us about her, he said that she had the face of a witch and a heart made of stone but now I know that's not true.

Anyway, we're moving today! We bought a house in Canada, close to the Alaskan border, on a tall mountain. Mommy said it would help us stay hidden. She also said that once we get there, she was going to enroll us in school for the first time. I was really excited to start school but obviously Masen wasn't. Over the past two years, Masen and I have become a lot closer. She is still like the opposite of me and we still fight but it's become a lot easier to understand her.

I grabbed one of my four large bags and both of my 2 smaller bags and skipped downstairs. I put my bags in Uncle Seth's SUV and headed back upstairs. Masen was cautiously making her way down the steps with a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder and two small bags in her hands.

"Hey, Macy. Want some help?" I skipped over her 2 seconds before she fell. I caught her but her bags fell to the floor.

"Thanks Nessie. If you could help, that'd be great." She picked up her duffel bag and I picked up her small bags. "By the way, if you ever call me Macy again, I'll punch you."

We put her stuff in the car and she helped me with my 3 remaining bags. After 45 minutes we said goodbye to our old house and hit the road.

Masen's POV

"She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes, She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes, She'll be coming 'round the mountain, she'll be coming 'round the mountain, She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes" Uncle Seth had been singing that for the past two hours and I was getting really tired of it. I would tell him to shut up but he dared me not to complain about ANYTHING for the next day and I'm not one to pass up a dare. I knew well enough that even if I did tell him to shut up, he wouldn't anyway.

"Oh, Shut Up Seth! Everybody wants you to stop. The only reason people haven't yelled at you yet is because Leah is sleeping, Nessie doesn't want to be rude, and Masen doesn't want to complain because she'll fail her dare. I swear to god she could read my mind. Maybe it's just her maternal instinct telling her that I was angry….Or not.

He stopped singing and like 5 hours later, we pulled up to a massive house with a REALLY long driveway. Nessie hopped out of the car and ran inside after Mom unlocked the door. Then my brain finally registered everything. This was our house. I got out of the car and walked inside to what looked like it was designed by an angel.

**Thanks For reading. Check out my profile and vote on which nicknames you like best for Renesmee and Masen. I have most of the story already thought out but if you have any ideas or twists that you want me to add, either tell me through a review or message me and I'll think about it. Sorry I skipped so far ahead. R&R. I love reading you guy's reviews.**


	14. Chapter 12 Settling In

Chapter 12:Settling In

Bella POV

I unlocked the door for Nessie and followed her inside the house. I had never seen anything more beautiful. Even the Cullen's house didn't compare. Another one of Lizzie's daughters, Avalyn, designed it a little over ten years ago and she sold it to us for a fairly good price. It was already fully furnished. The living room walls were a light cream color and most of the furniture was tan, or golden brown. I walked into the kitchen to see Seth already stuffing his stomach with awful smelling pretzels and barbeque chips. I thought back to the days were I loved eating barbeque chips and pretzels and now its as if I would puke(if that were possible) if I got in within 5 feet of one. I was pulled out of my daze when I was suddenly being pulled up the stairs by my daughter, Renesmee.

"Mom, you have to come see my room! It's so big and I have my OWN bathroom!" She pulled me along until for what seemed to be hours to her room. It was multiple shades of blue with lavender colored furniture.

"I love it Renesmee. And I'm very glad you and Masen won't be arguing over the bathroom anymore. Speaking of Masen, do you know were she is?"

"She's unpacking her clothes in her room. It's down the hall to the right. If you get to the stairs, you passed it." She grabbed 2 of her large bags and dragged them into her closet. She was becoming a mini Alice.

I walked out of Nessie's room and down the hallway. Then I heard my favorite song being played. My Lullaby.

Masen's POV

Everyone was already inside by the time I got out of the car. I grabbed by bags and walked inside. It was very beautiful from what I could see. I walked up the stairs. All of the doors were open except for one at the end of the hallway with a sign that said "Nessie's room. Enter at your own risk." with pink hearts and glittery stars all over it. Like she could actually beat me up. Everyone knew better than to mess with me. I was a natural born fighter. Never lost a fight except when Nessie, Seth, Sage and Leah teamed up after telling me I was only fighting Nessie. To my left was a room that had red walls and a racecar bed. I figured that would be Sage's room but with the way Uncle Seth acts, you never know. Next, I passed a large closet that was big enough to fit a car in. The next room I passed caught my attention though.

I stepped inside and put my bags down it had a grand piano, 5 guitars (both electric and acoustic), a drum set, a microphone stand, and microphone. At first I didn't know what to think of it I looked around and noticed the wide double doors that took up most of the one wall. I opened them and walked into a huge bedroom. It had white walls with lime green and dark blue spots scattered around. The bed was at least a full size. It had a lime green comforter with white, yellow, and dark blue stripes on it. The pillows were bright yellow with a lime green "M" on each. The bedroom also had a walk in closet and a personal bathroom. Obviously, this room was specially designed for me. I went back into the music room to grab my bags and quickly put my clothes and other things away. After about 5 minutes of being insanely bored, I decided to go back into the music room. MY music room.

Despite everything good happening to me and my family, I couldn't shake the feelings of depression, and loneliness. It wasn't a new feeling. Even with all my wonderful family surrounding me, I never quite feel complete, like something is missing. When I was littler, my mom used to sing me to sleep but eventually, that lead to sleepless nights, if she wasn't able to because of her need to hunt more than Nessie and I and she didn't like leaving in the middle of the day. Eventually, she started playing one of her old CDs. It had someone playing the piano. She said that she plays it to remind her of the better times. She hoped it would help me too but it did more than help me, it guided me. Whenever I felt sad or lonely, I would play it and it would calm me. I had listened to it so many times that I had memorized it. Every melody. Every different key.

Once I started getting piano lessons, it was one of the first things I learned to play. Sometimes I would play for hours and not even realize it. My mom would sit with me and just watch as I played. She enjoyed my playing as much as I enjoyed it. I took a seat on the bench next to my piano and started softly playing. Soon, I had been so overwhelmed with the tune and me playing that I barely noticed my mom standing In the doorway.

"That was beautiful Masen. You have such talent. If only I could play like that." She walked over and took a seat next to me as I continued to play softly.

"Well, I could teach you. We have plenty of time you know" She smiled and put her arm around me.

"It's ok. I like listening to you play better. It reminds me that even the worst situation has it's perks." I stopped playing after finishing the song.

"What do you mean the worst situation?" I asked.

"Both you and Nessie are forced to grow up without a father, your childhood is rushing by faster than a vampire on steroids," We both laughed at that. "We constantly have to move because nobody can notice how I don't age or your rapid growth. Do I need to continue?" I shook my head.

"Mom, first of all, you guys are my family, I don't need a father, expectably one that would only treat us like dirt anyway. Second, yes, I age quickly, but it's not like it would last forever anyway. And lastly, I love moving! Plenty of people learn about places in books but it's people like us who actually get to experience life face to face. I wouldn't give my life up for anything in the world except you guys. I love you, Mom." She hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Mase." I don't know how long we stayed like this but nothing could ruin this moment.

**Thanks Reading. I have A new poll up on my profile so if you could check it out and vote, that'd be awesome. Also on my profile, I have links to what some of the characters look like (at least in my head, you may imagine them differently). R&R**


	15. Chapter 13 The Hunt

**Today I updated Chapter 11, so when they moved here instead of 2 years later, it was 4 years later. So now Nessie and Masen are 5 years old**. **R&R!**

Chapter 13- The Hunt

Nessie's POV

After about an hour, I finally had all of my clothes away, where they belong. Unlike, my sister, I have TONS of clothes. I love clothes! I skipped out of my amazingly huge closet and down the hall to Masen's room. She was sitting on her bed playing video games on the X-box.

"Die, Alien! Die! No…. So close to level 12!" She fell back on her bed. "Stupid, no good, aliens." She muttered under her breath. I started laughing and she sat up glaring at me.

"Very Classy, Masen." I said while laughing. "Die Alien! Die! You make me laugh, Mase." I took a seat on the bean bag chair beside the bed.

"Yeah, haha, very funny, Nessie. In the future, when aliens conquer the world and start eating your brain, I'm just gonna watch." She got up and turned off the X-box and then turned off her 50" flat screen TV.

"My throat's starting to hurt. Do you want to go hunting?" She nodded and We walked downstairs. Actually, I skipped but close enough.

"Hey girls? I'm going to run to the store to get more pretzels for your Uncle. Do you want anything?" My mom asked.

"Can you get me a hair dryer?" It took all my will not to laugh when Masen turned to look at me with confused expression, looking at me like I'm crazy. "I was blow-drying my hair the other day and it was getting all frizzy, so I got angry and accidentally broke it." I smiled at the last part. I may be girly but if you make me angry, I'll hurt you. Except for Masen. If I hurt her, she'll get revenge on me instead. And you wouldn't like it if Masen got revenge on you. One time, when Seth, Sage, Leah, and I teamed up to fight her and obviously we won but a week later, I stepped into the shower with bronze colored hair and walked out with blue hair. It didn't wear off for 2 weeks. She couldn't do anything to Sage because he's only 4 but as for Seth and Leah, instead of spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, they had spaghetti and wolf eyeball. How she disguised them as meatballs, I'll never know.

My mom left to go to the store to get the pretzels and hair dryer and Mase and I went outside. All around us, sounds of birds singing and other wildlife came to life. In the background I could hear the flow of running water and I was pulled out of my daze when Masen said something.

"Hello, Earth to Smurf. You wanna race to the river. I can hear a mama grizzly and her 2 cubs near there." She waited for me to respond.

"Alright, but can you please break their neck for me? I don't like the feeling it gives me." She nodded and soon we were sprinting to the lake. I got there first but she followed closely behind.

We had a competition to see who could leap farther and she won. Soon after we found the grizzly bears and drained them. We hunted for another hour and the sun was starting to set. I kept getting the feeling, we were being followed.

"We should return home, Mase. Don't want Mom to worry." I looked at her.

"I agree, knowing mom, if we're not back soon, she'll send a search party. I have to admit it though, I had fun hunting with you Nessie. Usually you act all girly and innocent but when you hunt it's as if your inner beast is unleashed." She laughed and we both smiled.

I heard a whooshing noise behind me, but when I turned around, there was nothing.

**Ok, so I already have up to Chapter 23 planned out. They aren't written yet but I'll try to write and upload soon. Review! And I'd like to thank everyone who already reviewed. If you have ANY questions, ask me. Either message me or write a review and I will answer. I also want to ask a few questions because my polls aren't getting a lot of results.**

**Ok….**

**1) If you could give Renesmee any nickname, what would it be? Some suggestions are Nessie, Ness, Smurf, Renny, etc.**

**2) If you could give Masen a nickname, what would it be? Some suggestions are Mase, Ace, Sonny, M, etc.**

**3) Out of the list below pick your 5 favorite names for a girl….or tell me your 5 favorite names for a girl.**

1)Erika

2) Ella

3) Elle

4) Emily

5) Grace

6) Ivy

7) Julia

8) Kylie

9) Lilly

10) Mikayla

11) Kamryn

12) Primrose

13) Zoey

14) Kelsey

15) Ava

16) Serenity

17) Hope

18) Brightyn

19) Jordyn

20) Mylie


	16. Chapter 14 Findings

Chapter 14-

Alice's POV

"Mom, Chase and I are going to the track near the school. Kenz, Taylor, and Brooke are coming too but they're going to be at the park down the street. We'll be home around 3. Do you want me to bring Zoey with me?" I couldn't help but smile when AJ walked into the room. It seems like just yesterday, he was a baby, learning to say small words like 'momma' or 'dadda' and now he's five but he looks between 12 and 13 years old.

"That would be wonderful AJ. Just make sure she doesn't hurt herself, please." Just then, Jasper walked in, carrying Zoey over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Daddy!" She said between laughs. "Mommy, help me, before he starts ti-" Before she could finish her sentence, he started tickling her and soon her giggles filled the whole house. "Save me, AJ!" AJ ran up and scooped her in his arms.

"I gotcha little sister." She flew her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You wanna come with Tay, Brooke, Kenz, Chase, and I to the park?" She nodded her head. "Ok, go get ready, Zo." She hopped out of his arms and skipped to the steps.

"I'll be right back, don't leave without me!" She sprinted up the steps and into her bedroom. Jasper and I decided to have another child about three years ago. We were worried about what AJ would think of her but as soon as her saw her, he absolutely adored her. She was born October 8th and her full name is Arizona Hope Hale. I was busy day dreaming about the day Jazz and I brought Zoey home but was rudely interrupted when Kenzie and Chase walked into the living room, screaming at each other.

"For the millionth time, McKenzie, shut up about your stupid 'lucky lip gloss'!" They were always arguing over something. Rose and Emmett tried to get them to go to a therapist but that went horribly wrong. I was just lucky my kids never fought like that and hopefully, they never will.

A couple minutes later, all of the kids left and that just left Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, me, and _Edward_. It has been over four years and he still isn't any better. Everybody still misses Bella and we always will but not as much as Edward. He finally realized how amazingly wrong he was, but now it's too late.

"Jasper, I need to go hunting. Will you come with me?" Actually, I just wanted to get out of the house but I could use a decent snack.

"Sure, Darlin'. Were do you want to go hunting?"

"I was thinking, maybe around the border of Alaska and Canada. Is that ok?" He nodded. "Let me go change. Last time I went hunting in heels, I broke one of them." I rushed upstairs and into my closet to grab a pair of blue flats.

"Alice, I heard you were going hunting. Can Em and I come along?" She stood in the doorway of my and Jasper's room and the hallway.

"Sure, Rose" I skipped downstairs and ran out the door with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie on my trail.

"Slow down, you little pixie." I heard Emmett call from behind me. I stopped and waited for them to catch up. "Thank You." Along the way, Rosalie caught a mountain lion and 2 deer and both Emmett and Jasper got a couple deer and a brown bear. I mostly caught deer.

When we finally got around the border of Alaska and Canada, I smelt something I'd never smelt before.

"Wait. Guys do you smell that?" They inhaled and nodded.

"It's human. I-I think. I'm not sure. We should check." Jasper suggested.

"I agree, what if it's a little kid wandering in the woods. He- it could get hurt." Rosalie added. We ran toward the smell which lead us to a clearing. When we got there we found two girls strolling noiselessly toward a herd of deer.

Then they each quickly pounced on one and sucked it's blood. I looked over at Em, Rose and Jazz and they all looked shocked. Then one of the girls began to speak.

"See, that wasn't so bad Nessie. You did good." Wait? Nessie? Oh my gosh, the girl from the vision! We followed them for a couple more minutes and one of them began to speak again.

"We should return home, Mase. Don't want Mom to worry." The other one, so called Mase nodded.

"I agree, knowing mom, if we're not back soon, she'll send a search party. I have to admit it though, I had fun hunting with you Nessie. Usually you act all girly and innocent but when you hunt it's as if your inner beast is unleashed." Mase laughed and they both smiled. I decided we should leave before they get suspicious so the four of us raced home, eager to tell my family of our findings.


	17. Chapter 15 Who are You?

Zoey's POV

Today, all of the older kids are taking me to a special meadow they found I the woods. They also said it had a pond big enough for us to swim in. I was really excited. After I put my real clothes over my swimsuit, I went outside and sat on AJ's lap waiting for everyone else to come outside.

"Hey, Zo. You ready to have some fun today?" I nodded and looked up at his face. His eyes were pitch black. "Are you ok, Zoey?"

"You need to hunt. Your eyes are black." He looked away and closed is eyes.

"I'm fine, Zoey. I'll hunt tonight. I'll be ok." I hopped off is lap and started pulling him towards the woods. "Zoey, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you hunting." I said simply.

"Zoey," He stopped me from pulling him. "I don't need to hunt now. This is supposed to be a fun day for all of us kids. I don't want to ruin it." He looked at me.

"I could care less about the meadow. You need to hunt. Let's go." I started trying to pull him again but he kept stopping me. " Alexander John Hale, stop resisting." I pulled with all my might but he didn't budge. "Fine, then I'll go find something for you to drink and bring it back." I started sprinting away from the house with AJ following me but I was faster than him. I was looking for a deer or something for him when I came across the biggest cat I've ever seen. It had big teeth and was at least 6 feet long. I may be a vampire but at that moment the little girl in me came out and I screamed and started running as fast as I can toward a clearing. By now the animal was far behind me. I kept running and saw that it wasn't just a clearing, it was a meadow. I kept running looking for a deer when I ran into something and fell over.

"Are you ok. I'm so sorry. I should have moved before you ran into me. Are you hurt?" I looked up and saw two of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. And that's saying something considering I live in house of vampires. One of them extended her hand and I took it.

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me up. I'm Arizona but you can call me Zoey." One of them had bronze hair and brown eyes and the other had dark brown hair and greenish eyes with golden specks around the outside of them. The one with bronze hair spoke.

"It's lovely to meet you Zoey. I'm Nessie and this is my sister, Masen." They both smiled. I heard a noise from behind me and turned around to see AJ. In a second he was by my side. I pushed him backward.

"It's nice to meet you both. This is my brother AJ." He looked at me with a strange look. Then he looked at them both and his eyes lit up when he looked at…Masen. Yes. That was her name. Masen. She smiled, then spoke.

"I'm Masen and this is Nessie." He shook her hand never looking away from her eyes and she blushed. Then, again from behind me al the other kids showed up. I rolled my eyes. I met them first and now everyone comes and steals my spotlight.

"Ok to save time, Masen and Nessie, these are my cousins, McKenzie, Chase, Brooke, and Taylor. And guys," I turned to my family, "this is Nessie," I pointed to Nessie. "and Masen." I pointed at Masen, who looked frustrated.

"You guys aren't human." She said and we all froze.

"Of course we are silly, Masen." I said and she looked at me unconvinced.

"No. You aren't." She said back. "I'm not stupid. Your immortal." She crossed her arms with a look of satisfaction.

"You have no proof." Brooke said. Masen just raised her eyebrows.

"Your right, I don't have proof but I do know your immortal. Vampires, to be more specific." She added and smiled cleverly.

"Are not." Taylor rebutted.

"Stop messing with them Mase." Renesmee said. "We know your Vampires. You don't have to hide it. We are too…Kinda"

"What do you mean….Kinda?" Kenzie asked.

"We're half vampire. We have all the qualities of a vampire but we also have human qualities such as normal eye color, and we have blood running through our veins."

"Even if you are half vampire, how do you know we're vampires?" AJ asked.

"I didn't, but I knew you were immortal and when Zoey ran into Nessie, she was running pretty fast, faster than any human I know at least." Masen said and everybody looked at me. "Anyway, we have to go. Maybe we'll see you again, sometime."

"Wait! Do you go to school around here?" AJ asked.

"I guess, we are going to attend J.C. Tyson Middle School. You?" AJ's eyes lit up when she said this, and I already knew why.

"Us, too. Except for Zoey. She's not going to the elementary school." Yep, I was the only one of the kids in elementary.

"Well, we'll see you then, I guess. Bye." They took off running in the opposite direction and a couple seconds later, they were out of sight.


	18. Chapter 16 Shopping

Chapter 15- SHOPPING!

Masen's POV

All night, the only thing I thought about was those vampires we met in the woods. We didn't tell Mom about them being vampires but we did tell her that we met some nice people camping in the woods. I remember all of them perfectly too. Zoey, AJ, Taylor, Brooke, McKenzie, and Chase. I didn't know them at all, but I already felt close to them. Like I could trust them with anything.

I was dragged out of bed this morning, _again_, by Nessie. School was starting in two weeks and she wanted to be prepared. I could care less about school and grades because, I'll never have a career. I might have a couple jobs when I'm older but nothing I need to go to school for. Nessie picked out my clothes again today and we headed to the mall, which according to Nessie is "The Happiest Place On Earth". Yeah Right! I hate shopping but somehow Nessie always finds a way to get me to come with her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok, by yourself. I hate to just drop you guys off somewhere alone. Do you want me to come with you?" Mom asked. She looked worried but Nessie reassured her.

"We're fine, Mom. Relax. Have a day to yourself. Have **Fun**." She emphasized the word fun and we got out of the car. "We have our cell phones if you need to call us."

"Ok, have fun girls. Call me if you need ANYTHING. I added a thousand dollars to your accounts. Try not to spend all of it but it's there if you need it." After a minute she pulled away and we walked inside of the death trap most people call a mall. After going in and out of multiple stores and carrying nearly 50 pounds of bags full of clothes, school supplies, accessories, and other things, I instantly regretted not going hunting or at least eating a decent breakfast before coming here.

"Nessie, can we stop now? I'm hungry and tired of shopping." I asked. She just stared at me.

"No." She said that part barely audible. "We just got here Masen." She said, whining.

"We've been here for three hours. And we've been to at least 7 different stores. Can't we at least go to the food court and eat something? I'm starving!" She pouted. Then, I think she looked behind me and her face lit up.

"Why don't you ask, one of them to take you?" She pointed behind me and turned me around when I didn't look. I saw Zoey skipping up toward us with a big smile plastered across her face. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a pink dress. She skipped until she was two feet away from us.

"Hey, Masen. Hi, Nessie. What are you doing here?" She asked. Nessie answered for us.

"We were just doing a little shopping. What about you?" Zoey smiled.

"Us too." She looked behind her and looked back toward us.

"Who else are you here with?" I asked.

"AJ, Taylor, and Brooke." She replied. "I ran away from them because I smelled your scent and I wanted to see you again. I like you guys. I hear AJ coming. He hates it when I run away because it makes him nervous that someone will take me." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. From behind her I could see the three other vampires coming toward us. Taylor looked happy, Brooke looked satisfied, and AJ looked relieved, happy, and nervous all at the same time.

"Hey, it's nice seeing you guys again. You preparing for the upcoming school year too?" Nessie asked.

"Yep! It will be our first day of REAL school. I'm so excited." Taylor was hopping up and down.

"Us too! I'm really excited but _Masen_ keeps ruining all the fun." She shot a look at me and I grinned. "She doesn't want to go to school. She thinks it will be boring." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I just don't see what the big deal is about school. Everybody I've talked to says it's boring and then you make me come shopping with you for clothes that we already have. It's too dramatic." Taylor and Nessie, and Zoey looked shocked. Brooke looked entertained, and AJ was smiling.

"That's funny. AJ says the same thing." Brooke said raising her eyebrows and looking between AJ and I. Then out of nowhere, Nessie burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked confused. Everybody was looking at me, except for AJ who was looking at the floor. "What are you laughing at Nessie?" I asked getting annoyed. Taylor started to say something but then AJ interrupted her.

"Nothing, Masen. I can assure you it was nothing." he glared at Taylor and she put her hands up as if to surrender.

"It was nothing Masen. We should get going. We got shopping to do." Nessie said. I groaned.

"I'm hungry, Nessie. I want to go to the food court." I said and she was about to make a clever remark but then she turned to AJ.

"Well, according to Taylor, AJ doesn't want to shop either. Ask him to take you. Tay, Brooke, Zoey and I will go shopping." She said smirking. I really didn't understand her sometimes but I looked at AJ anyway. He was glaring at Taylor who was trying to hold in a laugh.

"I'll take you, Masen." He said.

"Thanks." The others quickly scurried away before we could say anything else. We walked toward the food court and as soon as we got there, I walked toward the pizza stand.

"Can I help you, little miss?" The man asked with a slight Italian accent.

"Yeah, can I get a slice of pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni?" He nodded and went to put the order in. AJ was silent beside me. "Are you ok, AJ? I would say you look ill but vampires don't get sick so that would be stupid to say." He smiled.

"I'm fine." he said. I got my pizza and we found a seat. I sat down and started eating. AJ looked disgusted. "How can you eat that? It smells horrible. I would stick to blood if I were you." We both smiled.

"Your right. I prefer blood much more." We continued to talk about things such as our favorite things and eventually our families."

"Your mom sounds nice. What about your dad?" He asked. I looked up from my pizza.

"I don't have a dad. He left before Nessie and I were born. He doesn't even know we exist."

"Oh, I'm sorry Masen. I wouldn't have asked if I had known." I interrupted him before he could continue.

"It's not your fault, AJ. Don't feel bad. It was only a question. If he doesn't want to be a part of Nessie and my life that's his loss." We both smiled. Then my phone went off in my pocket.

_Are you still in the food court with AJ? -Nessie _

_Yeah, why?-Masen_

_We'll be there in two minutes tops. -Nessie_

_Ok, whatever. -Masen_

I looked up and saw Zoey running toward us. She was adorable. Her pigtails were bobbing up and down as she ran. When she reached us she hopped up on AJ's lap.

"Hey, Zo. Did you have fun?" AJ asked. She nodded. "That's good. How much stuff did you get?" Her eyes got so big I thought se was gonna explode.

"I got tons of stuff. Mostly from Tay but Nessie bought me some stuff too. So…Did you guys have fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down looking at me.

"Yeah, could say so. All we did was eat and talk but it was fun, I guess." She raised her eyebrows.

"Masen!" Nessie called me from like ten feet away but it was loud. "We have to go. Uncle Seth is here. He's gonna drive us home." I picked up my messenger bag from beside the table.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later. Bye AJ. It was nice talking to you." Nessie was pulling me away even though I was fine, walking by myself. Then we went outside, to meet a very happy werewolf


	19. Chapter 17 BFF

Chapter 17- BFF

AJ's POV -In His Room

The last time I saw Masen was two weeks ago and it was starting to KILL me to be away from her. I was still mad at Taylor for telling Nessie about my crush on Masen. I have to admit though, it felt good just talking to her in the food court. It felt weird before, that I barely knew her, yet I had a crush on her. When we were talking, she just seemed so…real and different. But like a good different. Her family consists of her, Nessie, her mom, her two uncles, and her aunt. Unlike, so many other girls, she wasn't fake. Sometimes it was hard to know if a girl was being fake or real, but in this case it wasn't anywhere close to hard to tell.

"Hi, AJ, what's wrong?" I hadn't even noticed my dad standing next to me until he spoke. I sighed.

"Nothing Dad. Just…Uh…Thinking." I said. I didn't dare look at him because he could read people emotions through there expression almost as good as he can using his power.

"AJ, you can't lie to me. I know when your lying. You've been really nervous lately. Depressed, upset, angry, but then out of nowhere it changes to happy, calm, and excited and I just want to know why." He spoke and I fell backwards onto my bed and closed my eyes.

"I'll tell you why, Daddy." I finally almost get why Kenzie and Chase are always arguing. I got up, and picked up Zoey. "Where are you taking me?" She said with a pout.

"It's a lovely place called the hallway, you'll love it." I set her down, shut the door and locked it. Ten I very calmly collapsed on my bed again. "She was annoying me." I stated simply. "I have to get ready for school, Dad. Don't wanna be late on the first day." He rolled his eyes and got up

"I'm going to find out whether you like it or not." I went over to my closet and picked out an outfit. I wasn't even paying attention to what it was but I put it on anyway. Then I walked downstairs.

My mom was smiling an all-knowing smile which made me start to panic. "Hey mom…"She raised her eyebrows. "What's up?"

"I just saw you and a girl hugging. Would you like to tell me who it is?" She smiled. By now everyone except Uncle Cranky was gathered in the living room watching us. Sometimes, I wish I just had a normal mother who wasn't always, bouncing around, squealing, and meddling in my life. "Alex?"

"Oh, this ought to be a show." Taylor said and smirked. "So tell me AJ, who was this girl you were hugging?" Taylor and Brooke laughed and Zoey giggled.

"Are you gonna throw, Taylor in the hallway too?" Zoey said. For like, the first time in my life, I was regretting having a little sister.

"I-I don't know it was your vision, it could be anyone." That just made the girls laugh more.

"Even, I know who it is AJ." Chase said. "Don't have to be a genius to figure that out."

"AJ, I know who is…kinda. I just wanted you to tell me. And now I want to know why every other one of the kids knows too." Her voice was calm. I didn't say anything. "Fine, Taylor?" She turned to Taylor and I wasn't going to stop her from telling everyone because what did it matter. Everyone was going to find out someday. Instead, I raced out of the door. To the only place, I knew I could just get away. The meadow.

When I got there, I saw someone sitting in the middle of the meadow and with my luck, it was Masen. She had her arms tucked around her knees and she was staring at the ground. I went over and sat down next to her but she didn't look up.

"Hey." She jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Now, I really felt bad.

"No, it's fine, AJ. I was just thinking before school." She looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and closed her eyes.

"Masen, are you ok?" She shook her head. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me. "What happened?" She just shook her head. "Masen, you can tell me. Please." She opened her eyes.

"My Uncle ran away last night. He left a note that said that he might come back but it isn't likely that it will be in the next five years, if at all." She sobbed. "He was my best friend and he just left. He didn't even say goodbye." I hated her being sad but at the same time, I loved the way it felt to just hold her.

"It will be ok, Mase. I'm here, for you." I wiped away the tears running down her face. I wasn't sure how well the next part was going to work out but I said it anyway. "I'll be your best friend. Forever."

**Thank you guys for reviewing. It really does mean so much to me to know that you actually care. If you have any questions, review or message me and I will respond. I promise. Thanks Again.**

**-Taylor**


	20. Chapter 18 Sweet Moments

**Chapter 18- Sweet Moments**

**Alice's POV-**

AJ ran out the door. Why can't he just admit he has a crush on a girl. I swear he should be Edward's child, not mine. I turned to Taylor anyway because even if AJ didn't want to admit it, I still wanted to hear it from someone.

"Fine, then. Just run away from your problems. See if I care Mr. Grumpypants. " Taylor mumbled under her breath. "So anyway that girl, you saw was Masen. We met her around two weeks ago with her sister Nessie. Their both part vampire, so they know our secret and from like, the first second AJ saw her, he's had the BIGGEST crush on her, but of course he won't admit it. She's going to the same school as us so we'll see her today. So now you answer my question. Was it like a friendly hug or like a I-Love-You-So-Much-I-Would- Die-If-You-Got-A-Paper-Cut hug?" She raised her eyebrows. Everybody was still snickering about AJ and Masen but they were still listening to the conversation.

"It was a comforting hug. She was crying and he was telling her that everything would be ok. Then the vision ended." Everybody was quiet now, then Esme broke the silence.

"Aww…Little baby, AJ's growing up. I remember the day he was born. Now he has his first crush." If Esme could cry, she probably would be. I started to feel bad about pressuring AJ to tell me to the point that he just ran off.

"I'm going to go look for him. If anybody else wants to come, then I'm going now. I have a feeling, I know where he is. I walked out the door followed by everyone but Edward. I started running toward the meadow, quiet enough that he wouldn't hear us and run away. When we got here, I actually thought that my cold, dead, heart might start beating again. Masen was curled up with her arms around her knees and her knees close to her chest and she was crying. AJ had his arms around her trying to comfort her. I listened in to their conversation.

"Masen, you can tell me. Please." She opened her eyes but continued looking at the floor of the meadow. She hesitated.

"My Uncle ran away last night. He left a note that said that he might come back but it isn't likely that it will be in the next five years, if at all." She sobbed into him. "He was my best friend and he just left. He didn't even say goodbye." was all she said. Then I thought about it. _C'mon AJ, This is your chance. Say it! _

"It will be ok, Mase. I'm here, for you." He wiped away the tears running down her face and just held her. "I'll be your best friend. Forever." I looked around at everybody else, most of which had tears that would never be shed in their eyes. Even, Emmett. AJ and Masen stood up.

"Thank You for helping me, AJ. You really are my closest friend." She wrapped her arms around is neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He hugged her back, calmly.

"Anytime, Mase." He took a deep breath. She pulled away.

"Do you need a ride to school? My mom is already taking Nessie and I, she wouldn't mind taking you. Especially after what you've done for me." She asked and I could see his face light up.

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind? I don't want to be rude." e said, nervously.

"She wouldn't mind at all. She'll be glad I actually made a friend. I'm not good at making friends. That's usually Nessie's job.." She blushed.

"Well if your sure, than ok. But we have to hurry. School starts in a half hour." He said smiling.

"Well, c'mon then." She took his hand and ran in the opposite direction.

Masen's POV-

We were running through the woods and I was surprised. I was just as fast if not faster than AJ and he's a full vampire. When we arrived at the house, I saw Nessie on the steps. She looked worried.

"Where have you been Mas-…Oh, Hey AJ. What are you doing here?" She said she was curious and excited at the same time.

"We're driving him to school with us. Mom won't mind." I said.

"Oh, Ok." She said. Then my mom walked out of the house. She was going to the high school here. She wasn't exactly thrilled either about going to school, but she put on a happy face for Nessie and I.

"Who's this, Masen?" She said looking at AJ. Her expression looked upset and pained but it immediately changed to happiness.

"This is AJ. One of the people Nessie and I met in the woods, like two weeks ago." She just smiled.

"Oh, it's very nice meet you AJ. I'm Bella. Nessie and Masen's mother. I hear you need a ride?" He nodded slowly. "Well, we're more than welcome to take you." We all got in the car. Nessie rode shotgun and AJ and I sat in the back. When we got to school, we got out of the car and walked into the office to meet some very hyper vampires.

**Forgot to mention. The older Cullens aren't going to school. Jasper and Alice are helping Jasper control his bloodlust. Rose and Emmett are going to college and Edward is still too heartbroken about Bella. Sorry! R&R. **


	21. Chapter 19 School

Chapter 19-School

AJ POV-

We walked into the office to get our schedules, when I saw the last people on Earth that I'd want to see. My "family". I walked past them and Masen followed (after saying hi to them) up to the secretary's desk. Nessie was already there eager to get her schedule.

"Excuse me, I'm Renesmee Swan, this is my sister Masen Swan, and our friend…"

"Alexander Hale." I finished for her.

"Yeah, can we get our schedules please?" She asked. The secretary handed each of us 2 papers and an agenda book. The first was a map of the school, and the second was our schedule. We walked into the busy hallway to our lockers. Mine was right next to Masen's and Nessie's was down about 6. We opened them and put our things away. Then we compared schedules. I had nearly EVERY class with her! We had English, Science, Lunch, Math, Music/Gym, Study Hall, and our creative arts period together. The only class we didn't have together was Social Studies. We were walking down the hall toward English, when I noticed Masen's faced looked disgusted.

"You Alright?" I asked.

"Mortals are gross. All they think about is violence and other dirty things that I won't mention out loud." I shook my head. As we walked into class. The teacher said we could pick where we sit so Masen and I decided to sit together. We talked about all that happened in the past two weeks, when some big-headed, full-of-himself jock walked up to us.

"Well, hello beautiful, I'm Logan. I play quarterback for the middle school football team. How would **you** like to be my girlfriend." He sat on the desk that we were seated at and shot a cocky smile at Masen. Which made me angry. I was about to say something but Masen already started to speak.

"How 'bout NO!" All the girls in the room very quietly gasped and I started laughing. She turned back to look at me after Logan walked away. "You think it's funny?" She raised her eyebrow. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"What? No. Of course not. So…Not funny." I said smiling. "Well, maybe a little funny." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You should hear what all the girls in the room are thinking about you. " She said under her breath

"And what are they thinking about me?" She just shook her head, smiling.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." She looked up and the teacher started speaking.

I have to admit school was a lot better than I thought it would be. Mostly because Masen was almost always beside me (one time, she sat in front of me.). One of our last classes was Music and both Masen and I LOVED music. Today, all we did was sing but toward the end of the class, Mr. Micah, the music teacher made an announcement.

"This year, we are going to do something a little different. Halfway through the year, you and a partner are going to be composing a song. It has to be longer than 3 minutes, it has to have lyrics, and a melody. Every person in the music class will then vote for their favorite. You can't vote for your own though. The winning group will perform their song in the talent show toward the end of the year and if you win in the talent show, there is a grand prize of 500 dollars to each participant in the winning group. Class dismissed." After the bell rang, symbolizing that our first day of school was over.

We walked to our lockers and put our books away. We got our things and shut our lockers.

"You wanna be my partner in music class?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun." She smiled and we started walked outside.

"Is everything ok with you and your family. This morning you like completely ignored them. Are you guys like, arguing or something?" She asked. I sighed.

"It's complicated" I shook my head. "Too much pressure and drama" She looked confused.

"About what?" We stopped walking and she just stood in front of me.

"Nothing." I said, looking at the ground.

"It's obviously not nothing if you care so much. Just tell me." I shook my head and half smiled. "Please, I'm your best friend, you have to tell me." She crossed her arms and I smiled.

" It's not important." I assured her. "I'll call you later. My mom is taking me home."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll figure it out. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow but I will find out." Se smiled cleverly. "I'll see you later" She laughed and hugged me and walked over to Nessie. My mom pulled up to the curb. I was sure she could hear and see everything. I got in the car.

"Why don't you just tell her?" She asked.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Fine." She retorted. "How was school?" She asked as we drove away.

"It was alright." I shrugged.

"You like your schedule?" She said smiling. "No need to thank me, just being motherly."

"Bribing the school to put her in like all of my classes is motherly?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, it is. And as I said no need to thank me." She laughed.

"Sorry I was rude this morning." I said quietly.

"No, AJ. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so nosy…but on the other hand if I hadn't been so nosy, you wouldn't have a best friend. Forever." She said it just like I had said it this morning.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"All of us saw it. We went to apologize and we found you in the meadow. I think it's sweet what you did for her." She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "I swear at that moment, you looked like an 80 year old married couple rather than two five year old best friends that look like their 13." I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. It hurt to see her in that much pain. " She smiled. The rest of the way home, we didn't say anything to each other.


	22. Chapter 20 Only Fooling Myself

Chapter 20- Only fooling myself

Masen's POV- 6 months later

"Crap! I'm going to be late again!" I was running back and forth from my bedroom to my closet. "Oh my gosh!" I walked back into my bedroom and saw AJ sitting on one of the bean bag chairs.

"What are you Oh-My-Goshing about now?" He laughed. I couldn't help but smile every time he smiled.

"Can you help me find my cross-country shirt?" He raised his eyebrow and started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"That's what your freaking out about? Its on your bed, Mase." He said pointing to it. I picked it up and put it on over the cami that I was already wearing. "Put your shoes on. I'll go get your 'Gatorade' ready." He rushed downstairs. I have to admit, I miss Uncle Seth but AJ is 10x a better best friend. Over the past couple months, we've done practically everything together. I'm so glad that he lives forever like me because I'm sure that if I ever lost him, I would probably lose my mind. I put on my sneakers and ran downstairs. The water bottle was on the table but AJ was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking For Me?" I jumped and turned around. I smacked his shoulder.

"Don't do that! You scared me." He had changed from jeans and a tee shirt to is identical cross-country uniform. Both AJ and I decided to join cross-country because with our advantage, we'd never lose. I also joined basketball and soccer for my school but the basketball season already ended and soccer wasn't until the spring. Nessie, Taylor, Kenzie, and Brooke have their little clique too. They all signed up for cheerleading and Brooke signed up for soccer with me. Chase decided to play football and AJ decide to do both cross-country and football. I looked at the clock.

"Oh My Gosh! We're gonna be late again!"

"No we won't." He picked me up and carried me on his back as he ran through the woods at full speed. Also over the past couple months, AJ nearly doubled his speed. About thirty seconds later we were about half a mile from school. He set me down. "See I told you." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. We ran at a normal speed the rest of the way and got to the track a minute early.

"Good morning, , ." Our coach greeted us.

"Good morning coach Franklin." I said with a smile. "We're ready to run." Many people didn't like coach Franklin but I didn't see what was wrong. Of course, he always treated AJ and I nicely because we were is best runners.

"Very Good." Some of the other runners showed up. "Good Luck, kids." He said and walked away.

A couple minutes later Braxton Williams the head of the Tyson middle school radio station began broadcasting and we were told to line up at the starting line. **( I have no Idea how middle school cross-country works so I'll do my best to describe it). **I saw the runners from the other school line up at the starting mark. Their uniforms were navy blue with a gold star in the middle. Two syllables. UG-LY! Our uniforms were designed by the "Future Designers in America" Club which included none other than Nessie, Taylor, Brooke and Kenzie.

I heard, Braxton announce go and AJ and I took off. Side by Side. We ran at a fast human pace. After about ten minutes, we finished. He handed my the 'Gatorade' which was actually semi-warm grizzly bear blood and after I drank half, I gave it to him. He drank the other half and we walked over to Coach Franklin who was yelling at the other runners to pick up the pace.

"Oh, hey you two. Great job out there. You are two of the best runners this school's ever had._ I wonder why. _Anyway, there's a competition coming up in a few months and I was wondering if you guys would be the male and female representatives for the school. You don't have to decide now, I just wanted to advise you ahead of time." Then he walked away. A couple minutes later, Braxton announce that Tyson middle school won and then mentioned our times. AJ ran us home and we decided that, instead of going to see the new movie we planned on seeing, we would just chill at my house.

"I wanted to ask you something gthis morning but you were all stressed so I thought I'd ask you now. We were playing video games, so I paused the game and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to come camping with me and my family. By my family, I mean me, my parents, and Zoey? Nessie's already going with Brooke and Taylor to their campsite." He looked almost nervous of my answer.

"Sure that sounds great!" He became a little more calm. "I'm bored. We should go practice our song. I finished the lyrics." I said happily.

"I finished the melody…Kinda." He said. I smiled. I pulled him into my music room and grabbed my lyrics sheet of the piano. "I have the simple tune down but only on guitar."

"Ok, let's see if we can put them together. We worked on it for like fifteen minutes. "Ok, let's try this. You sing, I'll play" I said.

"No, no, no. You sing, I'll play." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"AJ, you've heard me sing. I suck." He shook his head.

"No, I've heard you sing and your amazing." He assured me.

"Whatever." He started playing the guitar part and I picked up my lyrics sheet.

(**Song is "Only Fooling Myself" acoustic version by Kate Voegle. There's a link on my profile that will take you to my youtube page. Then all you have to do is push play on the video that comes up. Or you could just look it up on youtube)**

_I stop to catch my breath - And I stop to catch your eye-No need to second guess - That you've been on my mind-I dream days away, but that's okay - It's like I want to hear a silent sound - And then hold it in my hand-But a rose won't blossom from a ground - Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that-One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out-I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile- It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now -Well, now it's etched in stone - That I can't survive alone - You have the missing piece -That I need so desperately - Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come-It's like a splash of water to my face - When I suddenly realize - That you could never find a place- For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking-One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out-I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile -It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now -It's love in disguise - I'm lost in your eyes - I'm lost in your eyes-One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out-I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile -It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now - Save me now-Just maybe you'd save me now-_

He stopped playing .

"That was amazing! Did you write that, Masen?" I looked over and standing in the doorway was Nessie, Taylor, Brooke, and Kenzie. Brooke was the one that spoke, though.

"Uh..Yeah…I guess. I wrote the words. AJ wrote the melody though." I said. Nessie smiled.

"If that's your song for music, then you'll win for sure." She hugged me and they left.

"Wow. Masen. That was…um…incredible. Your even better than before." She smiled and I blushed. I wasn't used to getting compliments so when I did, I usually blushed. He laughed.

"Thanks, you too." I was still blushing.


	23. Chapter 21 Camp

Ch 21- Camp

Masen's POV-

Today is the first of three days, I'm going camping with AJ and his family. I'd never really met his family. I mean, I've seen what they look like but I've never actually talked to them or introduced myself. I was kind of nervous that his family wouldn't like me. I'm not exactly great at making good first impressions. If you've only met me once, you probably wouldn't like me very much. I walked down the hall to make sure Nessie was up and when I walked into her room, I saw that she had 2 large bags.

"Why do you have those bags?" I asked.

"Camping with Tay and B. Duh, Silly!" She smiled

"Your only going for three days, Ness. How much do you need?" She stuffed a pair of fuzzy boots into one of the bags.

"I just want to be prepared. You never know what could happen." She gave me a serious look.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked away. When I reached my room, I saw AJ playing paddle ball on my bed. "Mornin' AJ." I walked over to the bed and fell backwards, lying next to him with my feet hanging off the end of the bed.

"Mornin', Mase. We have to be at my house by twelve o'clock. It's only about 9:30 now, so we got time to waste." He said sitting up. "What should we do?" He asked.

"What makes you think I'd want to anything with you." He rolled his eyes and we laughed. "Just kidding." I sat up and hugged him. "Let's go downstairs, I'm hungry." He groaned.

"I hate the smell of food!" I rolled my eyes and stood up grabbing his hand.

"Fine, we'll go hunting." He climbed out the window and down the tree next to my window. "You are aware that I have a door, right." He smiled and I climbed out the window. We hunted for about an hour before going home. We used the door this time and found, Taylor, Brooke, Kenzie, and Nessie, laughing on the couch. "Hey, guys, what's up." I asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking. " Taylor said, smiling. She was hiding something and I hated not knowing what is was. "Well, grab your stuff, we gotta go Nessie." Kenzie stood up.

"Okay, brb." She went to get her bags and Kenzie followed her.

"You guys are leaving now?" I asked.

" Yeah, our campsite is in Oregon. The one your going to is in Washington." Brooke stated simply. I said goodbye to Nessie and AJ and I played video games for an hour before leaving to go to his house. It was a two minute run from my to his house and suddenly my heart began to race as we ran up the mile long driveway.

"Are you ok, Mase?" AJ asked. I nodded. "You sure?"

"I'm fine, just a tiny bit nervous." I said.

"Don't be. Their awesome. My mom is so much like Nessie it's scary and my dad is fun to be around too." He tried to reassure me but I still felt nervous. "They'll love you, Mase." I smiled and we ran the rest of the way. The first person I saw was Zoey sitting in the car but when she saw us her eyes went wide and she ran out.

"Masen!" She jumped on me. By now, I loved Zoey like a little sister. I held her on my hip. "You're here. I'm so excited that your coming. We're gonna have so much fun and this year , we can actually roast marshmallows and we won't have to throw them away." I smiled and laughed. She hugged me.

"Aww…look how cute you two look." A woman the same size as me with dark hair and a pixie-like hair cut that could only be AJ's mom took a picture of me and Zoey.

"Mommy!" She jumped out of my arms, grabbed her mother's hand, and pulled her toward me. "This is Masen." I extended my hand but she pulled me into a hug. I looked over at AJ but he just nodded so I lightly hugged her back.

"It's so good to finally meet you Masen. Wow, you'd give Rose a run for her money." She smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, Masen. Not just from AJ but from all the kids. AJ said that you were beautiful, but beautiful is an understatement. Your gorgeous." I blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hale." I said quietly but I know she heard me.

" You can call me Alice. My husband is still inside, I'll go get him. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." She rushed inside. I calmed a little. She came outside a minute later with a tall blonde haired man. " This is my husband, Jasper."

"Hi, I'm Masen Swan." He gave me a warm smile but it turned to a guilty expression.

"Jasper Hale. I'm thrilled to meet you Masen. You'd be surprised how much AJ talks about you." He laughed. I smiled at the fact that AJ talks about me. Plain old me.

"Mom, Dad, seriously?" AJ asked and Alice laughed.

"Well, you do." She said smiling. "We should go now. Don't want to arrive after dark, do we now." I shook my head.

"C'mon, Masen. Let's go." Zoey pulled me toward the car and I sat in between AJ and her. "Let's play I-spy." She suggested. "I spy with my little eye, something…" She hesitated. "Green."

"Tree, grass, flower…"AJ and I guessed for nearly ten minutes with no luck.

"C'mon, Zoey, we had to of passed it at least 5 minutes ago." AJ said

"I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with Masen." She said.

"Uhh…The Nike sign on her shoes?" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Look at her AJ." I turned to look at him. He looked confused ten after about 30 seconds, he smiled.

"Her eyes." Zoey started giggling and I smiled and looked at her.

"Well, that took long enough" She stopped giggling. "**You're** her best friend, you should know that."

"I did, I just didn't think about it." AJ said. We drove for a couple more hours before we finally reached the campsite. "We're here!" We got out of the car and settled into our two cabins. Alice and Jasper had one and AJ, Zoey, and I had the other. By that time, it was about 7:00. I changed into sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and my uggs. Then we decide to go on a hike to check out the area. By the time we got back, it was 9:30. After that, Jasper and Alice told us to go to bed. AJ and I shared the bunk bed and Zoey slept in the single bed. A nice end to a great day. I couldn't wait to see what we were doing tomorrow.

**Ok, it wasn't the most exciting chapter but at least I uploaded. In case you guys didn't notice, most of the time, it's easiest to write and upload on the weekends, so sorry if I only have a few up during the week. So far the results of you guy's favorite names are as followed.**

**1****st**** place-Kylie, Serenity, Primrose, and Brightyn. All have 7 votes.**

**2****nd**** place- Mikaela, Erika, Ella, Lilly, Hope, Kamryn and Jordyn. All have 5 votes**

**3****rd**** place- Lilly and Kelsie. Have 4 votes.**

**R&R**


	24. Chapter 22 Goodnight

Chapter 22- Goodnight

Masen's POV

"Rise and shine, children!" Alice skipped into the cabin. She walked over to Zoey and tickled her awake. Zoey rubbed her eyes and stood up. Alice took her into the bathroom to get her cleaned up. Zoey was too cute. She was wearing pink nightgown with hearts and big, pink, bunny slippers. Unlike AJ, who was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. I never really put much thought into it, but AJ was actually pretty hot. His arms were muscular but not like HUGE or anything. Underneath his shirt, he had abs of steel, and his facial features were nearly perfect. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I went to get out of bed, but stupid me, forgot it was a bunk bed and fell. Fortunately, I fell onto AJ and not the floor. When I say I fell on him, I mean I literally fell on top of him. The way the bunk beds were set up, It kind of made a "T" shape. My bed was horizontal, from the wall and his was vertical. He opened his eyes and just kind of smiled, shaking his head. I rolled off of him and onto my feet.

"Mornin' AJ." I said. He got out of bed and laughed.

"Good morning, Mase. You know, you're the most clumsy person I know." he yawned and rose to his feet. "Your lucky you have me to make sure you don't get hurt." He said with a grin.

"I'm not clumsy! I'm just not…um…graceful." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You got that right." He mumbled under his breath. Then Alice and Zoey came skipping out if the bathroom.

"Look Guys, Mommy did my hair. Isn't it pretty?" She had changed into a pink sundress with white dots. Her hair was in two braids that came to her shoulders.

"It's lovely, Zoey." I said and AJ nodded.

"C'mon get ready kids. We have got a big, Big, BIG day ahead of us!" Alice ran out the door, and came back with scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice. "I brought you breakfast. Get ready and then you may eat." Then, she left our cabin once again. AJ and I decided to just dress casually. He wore is swim trunks and a T-shirt and I wore jean shorts than came to the middle of my thigh, a yellow tank top and a blue striped bikini underneath. I came out of the bathroom (I was really thankful the cabin had a built in one rather than using the old outhouse half a mile away) and walked into the main room with all the beds. AJ was doing push ups next to the bunk bed. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast. I turned my chair so I could watch him.

"What's the point in push ups if you can already lift a car and throw it a mile away?" I asked him.

"Maybe I want to throw it two miles away." He stopped and came to sit next to me. I continued eating. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Ugh…That smells."

"Get used to it." I said while chewing a piece of bacon. He laughed. We left about ten minutes later and headed to the lake. Alice and Jasper headed to a small dock and that's when I saw the boat and my heart immediately began to race. On the back of it was a long rope that held a large inner tube. Alice stepped inside the boat and Jasper helped Zoey in. Meanwhile, AJ sat in the tube and held out his hand toward me, trying to get me to sit down next to him. "You can't be serious, AJ." he laughed.

"Fine, Zoey and I will go first. C'mere Zo." Alice helped me onto the boat and AJ helped Zoey into the inner tube next to him. I took a seat next to Alice on the boat, while Jasper would steer and soon enough we were bouncing over the waves. I looked back to see Zoey clinging to AJ tight, laughing, while he smiled and laughed at her. What did I ever do to deserve a friend like him.

A couple minutes later, they switched and Jasper and Zoey were in the inner tube while Alice steered. We took turns switching in and out of the inner tubes. Everyone had already gone but me and I was nervous as heck.

"You ready, kiddo?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, c'mon, Mase. It'll be fun. I'll go with you." AJ said. He extended his hand toward me. I took a deep breath and took his hand. Alice pulled the inner tube in toward the boat with the rope and AJ got in. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now come on." He helped me in and I shrieked as I sat down, practically on his lap.

"You sound like Nessie." I slapped his arm and he chuckled. My heart was still racing and I felt like I could puke. He put his arm around my shoulder, successfully calming my nerves. It felt good to be in his embrace, I felt safe. That is until the motor started.

"Don't let go." I warned him and he chuckled. The boat started moving, and I grasped his shirt to keep from bouncing out of the inner tube. This was actually kinda of fun. We boated for the next two hours, switching in and out of the inner tubes, until we took a break. We headed back to the cabins for my lunch and then we played multiple games of capture the flag, Cullen style. Boys vs. Girls. Alice, Zoey and I ended up winning. Alice had Jasper covered and I tricked AJ into following me, while Zoey stole the flag. Then it was kids vs. adults version and Alice and Jasper won that time. The last time we played, it was me and Alice against Zoey, AJ, and Jasper. Alice, Jasper, Zoey, and AJ were nowhere in sight.

I wasn't sure where I was going, I was looking for the flag but it wasn't in any of the places I had expected so I kept looking. After a couple minutes, I saw it. It was on top of a pile of rocks, but definitely visible. I climbed up to the top and reached for the flag, but soon enough, something rammed into me and I was flying through the air. I quickly got up and saw AJ ten feet away holding the flag. I ran at him but me side stepped me and grinned.

"You want it? Try to get it." He laughed. I ran at him and tackled him. He kicked me off but I kept going after him. Then after a couple tries, I ran into him so hard, the flag went flying. I tried to run after it but he grabbed me by the waist and held me back. Flinging himself forward to get the flag. I jumped on his back and dove for the flag. I got it in my hands and looked up at AJ who was running at me. I rolled to the side as he dove for the flag. I quickly got to my feet and ran as fast as I could to the border line, separating his side and my side. I crossed the border and heard Alice yell "We won!" We all headed back to the cabins.

"AJ, Your father, Zoey, and I are running into town to get materials for the campfire tonight. We'll be back before six. Is that ok?" Alice asked. I was only four o'clock now.

"Yeah, Mom. Mase and I will be fine. Do you want us to stay here?" AJ responded.

"I don't mind. Just make sure your back by seven.": She said and left the campground.

"Come on, Mase." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the lake.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." We ran along the coast of the lake until I saw another dock. We walked up and I saw 3 kayaks. "Have you ever kayaked before?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well come on then." He helped me into one of them and got into the same one, sitting behind me.

"Am I going to get wet?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Yes. No. Possibly. Depends. You'll see." He said smiling. "I'll paddle and you just observe."

"Whatever but if I get wet, you are too." I said smiling and he laughed. I turned around so I could see him and he started paddling. We had been kayaking for twenty minutes when the sunlight from behind turned to darkness. "Why did it get all dark?" I asked him.

"There is a mountain behind you. There's also a cave that we have to pass through to get to this place. Don't worry, we'll only be in the cave for a maximum of two minutes." We entered the cave and my heart started racing. He chuckled at that. A minute later, we exited the cave and entered a beautiful area surrounded by trees and a huge waterfall. He paddled he kayak over toward the shore of the lake and he stood up, taking my hand and helping me out.

"Wow. This place is amazing AJ." He took my hand and pulled me toward the waterfall. "Don't even think about getting me wet." I said. He flung me over his back and started climbing a tree. He stopped on a long branch and leapt from the branch onto a small ridge on the side of the rocks that the waterfall was falling from. He set me down and steadied me.

"Don't look down. Follow me." He started carefully making his way toward the waterfall. All I knew was, if I get wet, he's getting pushed off the ridge, into the water. We kept walking until we were behind the waterfall in a small little cove. It was filled with a million tiny crystals that shimmered. "I found this place three years ago, when we came to camp for the first time here. I never told anyone about it. It's only about an hour run from Alaska to here. I come here when I'm upset and confused. It helps me relax and think." He said looking out at the waterfall.

"And how many times has that been?" We sat down near the edge of the cove and just relaxed and talked for about an hour and a half. I loved talking with AJ. I felt so comfortable and safe talking with him. It was never fake or awkward between us.

"So, do you like it?" He asked referring to the cove. We stood up.

"AJ, it's incredible! Thank you so much for bringing me here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He hugged me back by putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Anytime, Mase." We pulled away and walked back to the kayak. We got back to the cabins and saw Jasper setting up the campfire and Zoey in her pajamas and boots. AJ and I went to change into something warmer for the campfire. I couldn't decide what to wear, so I ended up wearing sweatpants, a sweatshirt over a tank top, and my uggs. I walked outside, to see a huge fire. I went and sat next to AJ on the log bench, that he was sitting on. Again, we started talking about the cove, until it was time to start roasting hot dogs and marshmallows to make smores, all of which was given to me. We all talked and told stories, until Alice and Jasper had to put Zoey to bed.

"Are you tired yet?" AJ asked me.

"No. I mean, I'm worn out from all that we did today, but not like, sleepy." I said.

"I know the perfect thing." He dragged me to me feet and pulle dme along. He seemed to do that a lot lately and I kinda enjoyed it. He pulled me over to a 8 ft by 4 ft hammock. I laid down with him right next to me. Then he started pointing out the constellations in the sky. A while later, I felt myself being carried and then being set down gently. I guess I had fallen asleep outside. I slowly opened my eyes and sure enough, I was in my bed. I leaned my head over the edge to see if AJ was there. His eyes were close but he wasn't sleeping.

"AJ" I whispered. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah?" I could feel his breathe dance across my skin, so his face was probably only inches from my face, even though it was hard to see. As soon as my eyes focused more on seeing him, I did the only thing I could think of to even come close to thanking him enough for all he's done for me. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Goodnight." I leaned back into my bed so I wasn't over the edge anymore and drifted into unconsciousness, thinking and dreaming about all that happened today.

**Hope You liked it! I'm not sure what I said in previous chapters, but AJ and Masen (alond with the rest of the kids except for Zoey) are six years old and look like their 14. Review and tell me what you think. **

**New Question….**

**Would you guys rather read more about Masen and AJ's camping trip or do you guys want to read about Nessie, Taylor, and Brooke's camping trip?**


	25. Chapter 23 Who is That?

**A week Later**

Chapter 23- Who is that?

AJ's POV-

Surely, that was the best camping trip EVER! It took me over 6 months to finally get her to kiss me and it was all because I took her to my cove. I haven't slept in the past week! Right now it was three in the afternoon and I was playing video games with Chase. I heard somebody coming down the steps, so I looked up from the game. It was a rare occasion that Uncle Ed came downstairs if anybody was home. He didn't like to be bothered while he mourned. It was odd though, he didn't look sad and depressed. He looked almost like a normal person. _Morning Uncle Ed_ I thought. He smiled. Like actually smiled. For the first time in years, as far as I knew.

"Good Morning, AJ." He said. I hadn't heard him talk very much either, he was very guarded in his thoughts. By now, everyone had noticed his presence

"Good Morning, Brother." Taylor told him. She didn't like calling him Edward, for some unknown reason.

"Good Morning, little sister and everyone else." he paused. "Alice, that's enough. I get it." I looked at my mother, who was glaring at him.

"Is it? Because I don't want you getting these kids hopes up, thinking that they might actually get to spend time with you and then you just crush their hopes like a bug." Aunt Rose agreed.

"Listen, Guys. I'm sorry about what I did. About everything. You don't know what it's like. Alice, I know Bella was your best friend but she meant a hundred times more to me than she did for you. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that she's not coming back, and it's time to move on. I won't ever love again but I will be here from now on. For all of you." He said the last part looking at all of us kids. I saw my mom run up and hug him. It was a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know how much she meant to you. You were just trying to protect her." She said. By now everyone was hugging him. I missed you's and I'm sorry's flying around everywhere. What a mushy family we have. As much as I wanted to forgive him, It was difficult. I tried to get my mind of the topic by thinking about Masen. The second day at camp, we went to the lake again but this time, to actually swim and get wet. Masen said that she would watch. I let her be for about 5 minutes, while playing with Zoey, until I wet up flung her over my shoulder and ran into the water, getting her soaked. My dad started laughing and at the time I didn't know why, until he later explained how I should of felt the lust radiating off of myself. I smiled at the memories.

"Who was that?" I focused more one reality and saw Uncle Ed staring at me with pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Who?" I said, hoping he would forget about it and move on. I texted Masen and told her to ask her mom to put her shield around my families minds. She texted back immediately saying that she would.

"That girl, you were just thinking about. Who was it?" For some reason, I found myself getting really annoyed and angry at him.

"My best friend." I replied. I smiled at myself. He obviously wanted to know her name but he wasn't getting a peep out of me. He rolled his eyes and then he looked really confused and annoyed.

"First of all, what is her name? And second, Why can't I read any of your minds?" I started chuckling and texted Masen again.

_Thanks, Mase. You're the best! -Me_

_No Problemo, Calcetas! -Masen_

_Did you just call me Socks? -AJ_

_Lol. Yes, I did. -Masen_

"AJ, why can't I read anyone's mind?" He asked me. I chuckled again.

"Because, they all know who she is and I don't want you cheating. So I made sure you can't read their mind." I said smiling.

"And exactly how did you do that?" he asked.

"I've got my connections." I responded.

"Well, when is it going to were off?" He asked.

"It doesn't. Not until I tell a her otherwise anyway." He was getting annoyed.

"Back to my original question. What is her name?" Gosh he just doesn't lay off, does he?

"Why does it matter?" Now, I was purposely annoying him.

"AJ, just tell me and I'll leave you alone. Her name?" I was about to burst out laughing.

"None of your business." I argued.

"Why won't you tell me, AJ?" He asked.

"Because, she's important, and I don't want you messing anything up. Maybe if you would actually come out of your room more than once a month, you would know her name!" I walked out the door and slammed it.

**Sorry, It's not a very long chapter. So from now on, AJ and Edward don't exactly have a great relationship. The next chapter will be up most likely today but it might be tomorrow depending on how busy I am. Review! Review! Review!**


	26. Chapter 24 Grown Ups

**Authors Note: **

**I'm sorry that I'm going to be skipping ahead but you guys get the point that Masen is still unaware of her feelings for AJ and AJ would do close to anything for her. They do close to everything together and are very close.**

**And to answer some questions that some of you had, AJ doesn't know very much about what happened with Edward and Bella, so he only sees Bella as Masen's mother, not as Edward's Bella. Edward noticed that Masen looked a lot like Bella so that is why he was questioning AJ for thinking about her.**

**When Masen said that her last name was Swan in a previous chapter, Jasper and Alice didn't see the relation between her and Bella, so they didn't question it. Also, as far as any of the Cullen's know, Bella is dead and she's never coming back. R&R**

**A year and a Half later.**

**Chapter 24- Grown Ups**

**Masen's POV**

A year had passed and nothing really changed. Both my family and the Cullen family had moved to Northern Alaska. We lived about two miles away from each other, so I saw AJ like every day. It was summer and school was starting in a week and AJ and I were close to our second year as being best friends. At our last school, Tyson Middle School, AJ and I ended up winning the song competition but the school ended up cancelling the talent show. We ended up going to Tyson for 1 more year until we had to move because by now, we look about 15 or 16.

About a month ago, AJ and I signed up for a local talent show that would be held in the park in 2 days. We were really excited. In the past year, AJ and I have written over 10 songs. Now we were deciding which one to perform. The only problem was, Nessie and the other kids wanted to do the talent show too but by the time they found out, it was too late to register, so our parents are making us let them perform with us. Originally, AJ and I were going to do "Only Fooling Myself" but that only had two parts. A singer and a guitarist.

"Why don't we add more instruments? We could make it more of a pop/rock version instead of a mellow version." Nessie suggested. I liked the idea. I looked at AJ and he nodded.

"Ok, we got our song. We just need to add instruments." We worked all day to get the song together but we finally finished. What we came up with was, I would sing, Brooke would play the keyboard, AJ would play electric guitar, Chase would play drums, and Nessie, Taylor, and Kenzie would be background singers and/or dancers. We gave them the note sheet and practiced the rest of the day.

Nessie, Tay, and Kenz insisted that because they were only background singers, that they get to be in charge of wardrobe.

"Fine, but nothing too extreme. If it's too girly, I'm not wearing it either." They nodded and headed to the mall. Brooke went with them and Chase went to hunt.

"So after the talent show, do you and Nessie want to come over to our house?" AJ asked. "This time, everyone will be there." Usually, AJ and I just spent time at my house or in the treehouse we built near the meadow. Even when we did go to his house, at the most 2 people were there.

"Everyone? How many is everyone?" I asked.

"My mom, my dad, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Grandparents Carlisle and Esme, Uncle Ed, Brooke, Taylor, Kenzie, Chase, Zoey, Nessie, me, and you. So including you and Nessie, 15." He smiled.

"That's a lot." I winced "I guess I can come. I would think Nessie would come too but you never know." I replied.

"Ok, my mom and dad can take you from the talent show to the house and then drop you off at your house afterward if you want."

"Alright. You want to watch a movie?" I asked

"Sure, that's fine."

"Ok, pick one out and put it in the DVD player. I'll be right back." I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, Mama." I kissed her cheek. "Whatcha doing?" I asked. She smiled.

"Making popcorn for you. It'll be done in a minute. So what are you up to, 'Mase Ventura'?" I laughed.

"Nothing new. Talent show, school, the usual." I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe your only 7." She said.

"Almost 8." I reminded.

"You grow up way too fast." She said.

"Someday, I'll be like 1, 000 years old and you'll still say that." I laughed.

"Exactly." The timer went off and she grabbed the bowl and gave it to me.

"Thanks, Mom." I grabbed the bowl and ran upstairs, nearly running over Sage.

"Hey, watch it, Masen. You could of killed me. Oooo Popcorn! Can I have some?" He begged.

"Go get a bowl and I'll give you a little." He ran downstairs and came back up a minute later. I gave him a handful and he ran into his room. I went to my room and plopped down next to AJ. "So what are we watching?" I stuffed a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"Grown Ups." He said. He picked up a piece of popcorn and just held it in his hand observing it before putting it in my mouth.

"Thank You." I said. We watched another movie after Grown Ups and then he left and I went to sleep.

**Ok, Not the most eventful chapter but at least I updated. The Cullen and Swan little 'reunion' is in a couple more chapters so keep reading! **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are Blue, **

**If you liked the chapter, **

**Then please, please, please, review! (- That was kinda lame but you get the point)**


	27. Chapter 25 Talent Show

The day of the talent show

Chapter 25- Talent Show

Masen's POV

I opened my eyes and jumped when I saw AJ's face, at the most three inches from mine. He chuckled and I punched his arm.

"Gosh, AJ! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me." Then I heard chuckling from the doorway.

"That was really funny! Your eyes like bulged out of your head when you noticed his face right in front of yours." Brooke said. I sat up, yawned and rubbed my eyes. I hopped out of bed and walked toward my closet.

"Oh no you don't." Nessie started pulling me away and I groaned. "Oh, stop whining, Masen, we have to make you perfect for tonight! Say goodbye to AJ because you won't see him until later." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Good Luck." He said smiling.

"You better wipe that grin off your face, your coming with us." Brooke and Kenzie started pulling him the other way. I smiled.

"What? No. No. No. I did not agree to this. C'mon guys, I look fine." He complained.

"Good Luck!" I yelled from down the hallway. Nessie pulled me into her room and sat me down in a chair. They started by giving me a manicure and then a pedicure. I was going to argue but I knew better than to argue with Nessie. They made me put me bikini on, so they could give me an hour and a half long scrub down and shower. Then, came the painful part. They removed EVERY single hair from my body that was not on my head, or face. If this is what Brooke and Kenzie were doing to AJ, then I felt really bad for him.

After that, they worked mainly on my hair. First, they curled it, then they straightened it, then they made it wavy, then, they finally decided to straighten it from the roots of my hair to my ear and the rest of the way, they would make wavy. Dumb, indecisive girly girls. And the whole time they were doing that, I had some plastic device filled with mint flavored foam in my mouth. Nessie said it whitened my already perfectly white teeth even more. I hated mint flavored anything. Especially, if it has to do with my teeth. Like toothpaste!

They took the plastic thing out and started cleaning my mouth in every way imaginable. Then it finally got to the easy part. They promised not to put a lot of makeup on me. Just enough to keep me looking natural. And last but not least, my outfit. She handed me a glittery tank top, a black cardigan, a black mini skirt, white knee-length leggings, and a pair of black high heel boots.

"I am not wearing this." I told her.

"Please, Masen. We've come all this way. Please, for me?" Nessie pouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I came out of the bathroom two minutes later. "You look amazing. Turn." I did as told.

"I'm going to fall onstage." I stated simply.

"No you won't. I already talked to Alice. She said you won't." Taylor smirked. Then, for the first time all day, we walked into the hallway. "B, Kenz, and AJ already left. I'm driving." This ought to be great. We walked outside to Taylor's BMW. They sat up front and I sat in the back. It took us fifteen minutes to get to the township building, even with her insane speed. I was about to open it when someone else opened it for me. He offered his hand and I took it. It was obviously AJ because no other boy I ever met would be so courteous.

"Thanks AJ." I stood up and grabbed my bag with a change of clothes.

"You look stunning, Mase."

"Yeah, you can thank me for that." Nessie interrupted. I shook my head at AJ.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't call myself stunning. You look great too." He smiled and sighed. He shut the car door and we walked toward the special entrance for the performers. On the way in I saw Alice and she flashed me thumbs up and smiled. We walked inside and the talent show started ten minutes later.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm your host Erika Porter and I'm very glad you could join us tonight to the End of Summer talent show." Everyone clapped. "Our first performer for tonight is Ivy Whitmoyer singing "Mine" by Taylor Swift." There were more than 30 performances that were taking place tonight. I had sung this song a million times, so I wasn't very nervous but when it was our turn, my heart skipped a beat. We all walked onstage and got into our positions. I could hear Emmett, Alice and my mom cheering over all the other audience members. I took a deep breathe. I was also playing electric guitar as well as AJ so I flung it over my back and walked to the mic stand. Brooke started playing the keyboard and soon the others started after a couple seconds, I started singing.

**(Only Fooling Myself, Brian Malouf Version, by Kate Voegle. It is on my YouTube page. Link on Profile. Imagine Masen dancing anyway you picture it)**

I stop to catch my breath-And I stop to catch your eye-No need to second-guess- That you've been on my mind-well I dream days away, but that's okay-It's like I want to hear a silent sound- And then hold it in my hand-But a rose won't blossom from a ground- Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that-One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out-I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea-But maybe when you smile- It means you'd stay awhile- Just maybe you'd save me now- I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea-I'm only foolin myself.-Well, now it's etched in stone- That I can't survive alone -You have the missing piece- That I need so desperately -Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come-It's like a splash of water to my face -When I suddenly realize -That you could never find a place- For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking-One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out-I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea-But maybe when you smile- It means you'd stay awhile -Just maybe you'd save me now -I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea-I'm only foolin myself.-It's love in disguise -I'm lost in your eyes -Lost in your eyes-One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out-I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea-But maybe when you smile -It means you'd stay awhile -Just maybe you'd save me now- One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out-I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea-But maybe when you smile -It means you'd stay awhile -Just maybe you'd save me now -I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea-I'm only foolin myself.-I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea-yea, save me now.-

The song ended and we ended up getting a thirty second standing ovation. I smiled. I could see my mom nearly crying and clapping as fast as a human would be able to. I also saw Alice jumping up and down, giving me a thumbs up, again, and screaming. Emmett was yelling and cheering. I walked offstage with the rest of the others. As soon as we got offstage, I was enveloped in multiple gigantic hugs.

"That was great, Mase." -Nessie

"You were amazing!" -AJ

"Great Job." -Brooke. After the end of the night, there was a tie between us and another girl named Jadyn and her brother, Lucas, so the crowd ended up voting through applause to see who won and we ended up winning. _I love a happy ending _I thought. Nessie, and I ended up splitting up from the others to find our mom.

"Oh my goodness, my beautiful girls. That was amazing, guys. I'm so proud of you." She hugged us both.

"Sage, give those to Nessie and Masen." Aunt Leah told Sage. He walked up and handed us each a card. Inside, It had a poem and picture drawn by Sage,

"Thank You so much buddy." We hugged him. His rapid growth stopped like three years ago, so now he looked about 8.

"Are you guys going to be ok, with AJ and Taylor's parents? Sage needs to get home." My mom asked.

"We're fine. Bye mom!" We hugged her and they walked away. I walked over toward the water fountain, where the others said they would meet us. I was talking to Nessie when someone's hand covered my eyes. I flinched.

"Oh My gosh, AJ! I swear if I had a nickel for every time you scared me, I would be a millionaire." I punched arm and he actually winced.

"You hurt." He said. And suddenly I was being squeezed in a tight hug.

"That was wonderful, Masen! You have such a beautiful voice and look how incredible you look." Alice was rambling on.

"Thank You, Alice." She smiled." Do you mind if I go change, quickly?" I asked

" But you look so stunning. Actually, you always look stunning but tonight you looked particularly stunning. You should wear skirts more often, you have the perfect legs to pull it off." I blushed and headed toward the bathroom. I changed from the mini skirt to a pair of black skinny jeans and noticed I forgot extra shoes. I walked out of the bathroom.

"You need these?" AJ held out a pair of glittery converses and I grabbed them immediately.

"How did you know?" I asked while putting them on.

"My mom had a vision and she figured that if you have to wear sneakers, they might as well be 'pretty' ones." I stood up. They felt perfect. "Ready to go?" He asked. I held out my hand and we walked hand in hand to the car.

**Ok, so I keep forgetting about Leah and Sage and its bugging me, so I'm just going to say that Leah has her own apartment near the University of Alaska where she goes to college and Sage is very quiet and keeps to himself. Ok? I'm trying to think of when the best time for Seth to come back would be or if I should even bring him back. If I do, it'll have to be in one of the last chapters because there is really no good time for him to come back now.**

**In the Next chapter(or in a chapter really soon) Masen finally meets her Daddy! Read and Review!**


	28. Chapter 26 Daddy

_Chapter 26-Daddy_

_Masen's POV_

_Throughout the entire car ride, Alice kept rambling on about how good a singer I am and about how I look(ed) incredible. She said I should let Nessie pick out my clothes more often but I disagreed. It took about ten minutes to get to their house with Alice's insane driving. We pulled up to the house and once again AJ helped me out of the car. Inside, I could see food, decorations, and the others waiting. We walked inside the house and soon I was being pulled into a giant bear hug. _

"_Hey Smurf! You guys did great." Emmett boomed._

"_Thanks. I have to breathe, Emmett. Can you put me down?" He swung me around again and set me down._

"_You must be, Masen. I'm Esme. I'm Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward's mother. I'm also AJ's grandmother." A young woman, with caramel colored hair, who looked to be in about her mid-twenties said._

"_It's lovely to meet you. And yes, I'm Masen." She hugged me, so I hugged her back._

"_Oh, This is my husband Carlisle." She stepped aside and a man with blonde hair, also about his mid twenties came forth._

"_I'm Carlisle Cullen. AJ's grandfather." I shook his hand and next a beautiful girl with flowing blonde hair came forth._

"_I'm Rosalie Hale but I much prefer just Rose." She said. "I'm so glad you could come, Masen. We haven't been able to do anything like this since…Nevermind. I'm glad you could come." She hugged me quickly and walked over to Emmett. I looked back at AJ but he was too busy glaring at somebody to his right. I looked over and saw the most beautiful vampire, you know other than AJ, that I've ever seen. He was examining me. His look filled of pain, sadness, sorrow, confusion, and hope. Then, I felt a small tug in my head. I ignored it but then it came back. I looked over at the man again. He was concentrating on something. It came back again but stronger this time._

"_Stop it!" I snapped at him. He kind of jumped back a little. Then it came again. "Stop trying to get inside my head, because your only wasting your time. It's not going to work." I said quickly. I didn't want to come across as rude because I didn't even know him but in a way, he looked familiar. _

"_How did you know I was trying to get inside your head?" He said. His voice was velvety and soft. _

"_You were tugging on my mother's shield. I could feel it. Nessie says that's how she knows I'm trying to read her mind." I said simply. Everyone was now focused on me and the person._

"_Why where are my manners? I'm Edward Cullen. Your Masen." I wasn't sure if the last part was a question or not, so I just nodded. I tried to think back at the places I might know him from but nothing rang a bell. All I knew was, whatever it is, it's not a good memory because every time I looked at him I was suddenly angry and repulsed. _

"_I'll give you a quick tour of the house." AJ grabbed my hand and lead me toward the kitchen. When we got there, Nessie was sitting on the counter surrounded by Brooke, Taylor, Kenzie, and Chase and she was bouncing up and down._

"_Masen! Have you tried this cake? You need to try this cake! It's chocolaty and delicious and amazing and super and just plain AWESOME!" Great she had a sugar rush. _

"_You gave her chocolate? You know how she gets all high when she eats chocolate." I said, kind of amused by Nessie being all silly._

"_It's funny, Masen! C'mon, you know it's funny." Brooke smiled._

"_Ok, maybe a little." I laughed. Their house was gigantic. In order, AJ showed me the kitchen, The dining room, the TV room, Jasper and Alice's room, Rose and Emmett's room, Zoey's room(Where she was sound asleep), Taylor's room, Chase's room, Kenzie's room, Carlisle and Esme's room, Carlise's study, Jasper's library, Alice and Rose's make up and dress up room, Emmett's weight room, The garage, Edward's room, and his room._

"_You have a nice house, AJ." I said_

"_Thanks. You want to go back downstairs?" He asked. I nodded and as we were walking down the hallway, I heard the song and suddenly, everything clicked into place. I stopped abruptly and clenched my jaw. I couldn't believe I fell for their trap. First they break my mother's heart now their out for Nessie and I. Too bad it's not going to work. I can't believe the sweet Cullens were my long lost family that I hate so much. _

"_Mase, are you ok?" AJ asked. Amazing, Incredible, kind AJ part of their demon family. "Mase." Then I thought back. Maybe, AJ wasn't even involved, I mean they left before he was born so maybe he didn't know. If this is true, then I guess AJ's the only one I could trust. The only one I would trust anyway._

"_No. I'm not ok, AJ. I need to leave." I rushed downstairs and found Nessie sitting in the living room talking with Alice. "Nessie, we're leaving. Let's go." I said._

"_I don't want to leave, Mase. I was just talking to Alice." If she had any idea who Alice really was she'd probably be running for China. Either that or trying to rip her head off. I clenched my teeth again._

"_Renesmee. We. Are. Leaving. Get. Your. Butt. Up. And. Let's. Go." I said with a very serious tone. _

"_Ok, Masen. I'll see you later guys." She said. I grabbed her hand pulling her out the door while muttering No, you won't._ We ran home and I climbed up the tree next to my window and climbed through. I was still deciding what to do. I didn't want to tell mom, but she'd find out eventually. "Masen, what happened? Did AJ hurt you?" Nessie asked.

"I wish. No, he didn't hurt me." I hesitated. "Nessie, if I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise. What is it Mase?" She sat down on my bed.

"First of all, is mom home?" She shook her head. "Ok, I don't know how to put this. Has either Taylor or Brooke talked you about their brother," I took a deep breath, "Edward?" I asked.

"They said up until like a year and a half ago, he was really depressed and sad. He never left his room, except to hunt. The others had to watch him so he didn't run off to the Volturi." She said.

"And why was that?" I asked.

"They said a couple years back, he fell in love but he left her because he was too dangerous for her and didn't want to hurt her. Then a couple years ago he found out that she had died and has been a wreck ever since. What was the point In that?" She was so unaware of the obvious sometimes. I didn't was to come out and just say _Edward Cullen is our father_ so I tried to make it as simple as I could.

"Have you ever considered why he thought he was too dangerous for her?" I asked.

"I think they said that she was human. I still don't know where your going with this." She stated.

"Oh My gosh, Nessie! Think about it in a different perspective. A human falls in love with a vampire. The vampire leaves the human. Then in within the next few years that human mysteriously dies! Now where have I heard that one before?" She still looked confused.

"Masen, I don't know w-" She hesitated, then her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Oh My gosh! Oh my Gosh! Oh My gosh! Oh my gosh!" She stopped. "OH MY GOSH! How could I have been so stupid?" Then her shocked face turned to anger. "Those… Those…I can't even think of a word bad enough to describe them!"

"You can't tell anyone. And don't be mad at Brooke, Taylor, and Kenzie. They probably didn't even know." She calmed down. "Be mad at those demons they call mom and dad."

An hour later we decided to go to bed. If Mom was going to find out about the Cullens, then the Cullens were going to find out about Mom. I can't wait to see _his_ reaction to finding out he's a 'Daddy'.


	29. Chapter 27 Goodbye AJ

Chapter 27- Goodbye AJ

AJ's POV- After Masen left.

"What did you do now, Alex?" Taylor spat at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I defended.

"Well, obviously you did because Masen wouldn't just run and take Nessie with her like that." Brooke declared.

"AJ, just tell us what happened, sweetie." My mother said.

"After the tour of the house, I asked her if she wanted to come back downstairs. She said yes, so we came into the hallway, and she just froze, like she remembered something important. She clenched her jaw. I asked her if she was ok and she said no then stormed downstairs and you know the rest." I said. We talked about it for like the next hour before I came to the decision of just asking her what happened. I ran to her house and looked through the window. She looked stressed. She was running her hand through her hair and taking deep breaths. She looked on the verge of tears. I knocked lightly on the window and she looked over. She took out her phone and texted something. Then my phone went off in my pocket.

_What do you want, AJ?-Masen_

_I want to know why your so upset. Why'd you just leave like that?-Me_

_I had to.-Masen_

_Why?-Me_

_Just go away, AJ-Masen_

_No.-Me. _She got up and pulled down the blind so I couldn't see her.

_I'm still here.-Me_

_AJ, why won't you leave? -Masen_

_Because I want to know-Me_

_If you don't leave, I'll call the cops-Masen_

_Good Luck with that.-Me_

_Just go away!-Masen_

_No. I don't think I will. Let me in, tell me, then I will go away-Me. _I heard her groan and get up. She opened the window.

"Thank You for finally letting me in. Now tell me what's wrong." We sat down on her bed and I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me.

"First, you have to answer me something." She looked at me. I sighed. "Did you know?" I waited for her to continue with her question, when I realized that was it.

"Know about what, Masen?" I was really confused. I wish she would make more sense.

"Your Uncle Ed and his," She hesitated and got an angry and sad look in her eyes. "Ex-girlfriend." She looked back up at me expectantly.

"A little, I mean, I know what happened between them, I know she died a couple years back, She was human, so he left for her safety." She rolled her eyes at the last part. "What about it?" She sighed.

"AJ, I don't want to discuss this now. You know everything there is to know about my family and it seems that you know enough about your Uncle's background too. So please, just go home an think about it." She pulled out of my embrace, tears threatening to fall. She looked calmer, somehow.

"I don't get what you want me to think about, though." She stood up and started pushing me toward the window. I grabbed her arms and stopped her. "I don't get it. I asked you why you left and then you bring up my uncle and his ex-girlfriend. What do they have to do with anything?"

"I promise that once you figure it out, everything will make sense, AJ. If you can't figure it out, ask him. I'm sorry AJ but until then, I don't want you anywhere near me or my family." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"But Masen?" She was about to stop me when something or someone interrupted her in her thoughts. "Masen, I'm not leaving until y-" Suddenly her lips were pressed against mine. I had been to caught up in the kiss that I didn't even notice that she was slowly pushing me toward the window until she pushed me out of it. I grabbed on the nearest branch and I saw her looking down at me, half-smiling. I can't believe she tricked me. Well, actually, I can but still. I smiled, laughed and shook my head.

"Goodbye, AJ. I'm sorry." She closed her window and locked it, then pulled down the blind.

Masen's POV- Before she kissed AJ.

"I promise that once you figure it out, everything will make sense, AJ. If you can't figure it, out ask him. I'm sorry AJ, but until then, I don't want you anywhere near me or my family." I managed to choke out. I blinked and a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I hate hiding things from AJ. It hurt me to see him so confused. Four simple words was all it would take for him to understand. _Edward is my dad_ I thought.

"But Masen?" I was about to interrupt him when I heard Nessie's shield being lifted.

_Kiss him, Masen! -Nessie. _

Because we were twins, it was easy for us to communicate telepathically. And aside from that, my mom has been teaching me new powers. You know that if you really try to master a power, sometimes, it is given to you. I didn't until last year when I got Nessie's power, except I didn't have to touch someone for it to work.

_Why? -Me_

_It should distract him long enough for you to push him out the window. -Nessie_

_Well, I can try, I guess -Me_

"Masen," He started saying. "I'm not leaving until y-" I pressed my lips against his. It felt so good to kiss him! Stop, Masen! He doesn't like you like that. I got so caught up in our little session, that I almost forgot that I was trying to make him leave. I slowly guided him toward the window and pushed him out. He latched on to a tree branch and looked up. I smiled. I can't believe that actually worked. He laughed, smiled, and shook his head.

"Goodbye, AJ. I'm sorry." I shut the window and closed the blinds. I really hope he figures it out soon. I went over and sat on my bed and pulled my head close to my chest.

"Holy Crow, Masen!" Nessie burst into my room. "What was that?" She was nearly shouting. Nobody else was home because Sage was at a friend's house and mom was hunting.

"What?" I said calmly. She was so confusing. I picked up my water and took at sip.

"You and AJ were kissing for nearly a minute!" I spit out my water. "Yeah, that's what I thought too." My mouth was hanging open. I ran to get a towel to dry of my bed and sat down again.

"No we weren't Nessie. At the most, it was ten seconds." She shook her head.

"I'm not deaf, Mase. You were kissing for exactly 56 seconds before you pushed him out the window. I'm not blind either. I saw you!" She covered her mouth as soon as she said the last part.

"You were spying on us!"

"I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to miss your first kiss." She said, blushing.

"Who said that was my first kiss?" I said smirking.

"When? Who? What else have you been hiding from me?" She demanded.

"AJ, when I went camping with him." I stated.

"Wait! I just realized something. If our dad is…who he is, then that would make AJ our cousin!" I rolled my eyes.

"Not technically. Now leave me alone, it's been a long night. Oh, and don't tell mom!" She laughed and left the room. I thought back to our kiss, had we really been so caught up in our kiss that it was really a minute. I couldn't remember. I realized a couple important things today, at least to me they were. First, Edward Cullen was my father. Second, AJ had kissed me back, which made my heart flutter just thinking about our kiss. And third, there was a part of me, and I don't know how dominant that part might be that lusted for him in more than just a friendly way.


	30. Chapter 28 Bella Swan

**Chapter 28- Bella Swan**

AJ's POV-

I raced back to my house and walked through the door. As soon as I walked through the door I was being hugged so hard that if I were human, I would be split in half. I looked up and saw that it was my mom who was hugging me. She pulled away and she was hopping up and down with unshed tears in her eyes. She kissed my cheek.

"Umm…Hey Mom…What's up?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

" AJ, she's been doing that for the past five minutes. Do you have any idea why she's so excited?" Emmett asked. He looked clueless. I shook my head. My mom started speaking.

"AJ, it happened like two minutes ago. You can't tell me you forgot." She raised her eyebrows, trying to contain a smile.

"Mom!" I whined. "You make the biggest deal out of everything." She laughed.

"What are you talking about, AJ?" My dad asked. Now everyone was in the living room listening.

"Spill AJ. We all want to know." Kenzie said. Taylor and Brooke agreed.

"My little AJ is growin up." My mom said pinching my cheeks. She pulled me into another hug. "I mean I expected this but I didn't think it would happed until your at least ten. I rolled my eyes.

"What did he do now, mama?" Zoey asked, sitting on my dad's lap.

"AJ?" I love my mom, I really do but does she really have to do this every time I do something new or exciting?

"Mom, it's none of their business and it's not yours either, so let it go." I tried walking away but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"N-n-not my. Not my business? You kissed her! It is definitely my business!" Everyone's eyes widened and T, B, and Kenz were snickering.

"Ooo, AJ and Masen sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Zoey started giggling. I glared at my mother.

"You see what you start? It wasn't that big of a deal, We were just saying goodbye. That's what friends do, Mom." She raised her eyebrows.

"For a minute? It took you a minute to say goodbye? Wow, that's some friendly stuff you got there." She put her hands on her hips. Emmett burst out laughing.

"Way to go little dude! You got some action tonight!" Aunt Rose whacked him in the head. I ran upstairs. Every time! I wish my mom would just lay off! I already had enough on my mind as it is. Somehow, Masen was hinting at a relationship between her family and my uncle if I am correct.

**A while later **

A full day! I had been thinking about what Masen said a full day and I still had nothing. It had been sunny today so we decided to stay in. As much as I hated to go to my uncle for help, I had to. I found him in his room and I entered cautiously.

"Can I talk to you Uncle Edward?" I asked. He looked up from the book he was reading and set it down on the table beside him.

"Sure, sit down." I sat down on the couch, keeping my distance from him. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Masen." I seriously had no idea where I was going with this. "When you saw her yesterday, what was running through your head? You looked pained and sad." I'm so confused. That probably didn't even have anything to do with what Masen was talking about. The look of sadness again washed over his face.

"She," He hesitated, "She just reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Who?" maybe I was on to something.

"My…Umm…Ex-girlfriend." He said. This was huge and I still couldn't figure it out! I had to figure this out! Focus, AJ. Figure it out for Masen. Beautiful, Amazing, Sweet Masen.

"What was her name?" I asked. He hesitated again. By the look in his eye it was hard for him to talk about.

"Isabel-" He cut himself off. "Bella Swan." My jaw dropped but I quickly closed my mouth, and closed my eyes. He did not just say that. It took al my will power to get up and walk away without ripping his head off. All the pain and suffering he's caused Masen and her family, was inexcusable but I decided to let it go for now. Wait! If my uncle was her…father, then that would make my mom the annoying, pixie, of a best friend that her mother had! All of them Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Mom, Dad, _he who must not be mentioned._ It was only about eight o'clock at night, so I figured Masen wouldn't be sleeping yet.

I can't believe all the pain my family has caused Masen. I felt like slapping them all across the face for even ever talking to her. What if she decides to move? I wouldn't be able to handle that! Life without Masen would be like living forever in a ball of fire. I braced myself before walking downstairs, hands balled into fists, down at my sides, and a clenched jaw. I slowly walked through the living room, successfully ignoring everyone until, my _mother _hugged me.

"I'm sorry AJ. I shouldn't have even brought up the kiss. I'm sorry I'm always in your business." She pulled away successfully blocking my path to the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Move." I growled for like the first time in my life. Her eyes filled with tears but I honestly didn't care right now.

"Alexander Hale, you will not talk to your mother that way! Now, Apologize." My father said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll apologize, after she apologizes to Bella." I knew they thought she was dead so that one was bound to hurt. I turned to see my mom dry sobbing so I walked out the door, not bothering to look back.


	31. Chapter 29 I wouldn't Mind

Chapter 29- I wouldn't Mind

Masen's POV-

I've been really depressed, angry, and confused lately, and by lately, I mean since yesterday. The main reason I've been depressed was obviously because AJ wasn't here with me. I was so desperate for him to figure it out. I couldn't stand it when we were separated. What was I thinking? '_I'm sorry AJ, but until then, I don't want you anywhere near me or my family '_ I was such an idiot!

Secondly, I was angry. At my father, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, All of them. At one point I started feeling guilty but then I came back to my senses, which made me even more mad at them. They tricked me into liking them! I thought they were good people. Kind, friendly, welcoming, but I guess it was all a scheme to cover up their evil, foul, nonexistent souls.

Lastly, I was confused in so many different ways. First, I wondered how you get an amazing, sweet person like AJ from something like those monsters. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders when he said he didn't know anything about my family and his uncle…my father. I mentally smacked myself. _He's not your father, Masen! You don't have a father. You are fatherless and you will always be fatherless. He doesn't care about you, if anything, he would pack his bags and leave again._

The other thing I was worried about was AJ. It took me up until yesterday to realize that the reason I would get butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him, or why when I was with him, I was always so calm and comfortable was because I loved him. Let me rephrase that, I always knew I loved him but it took until yesterday to realize I was IN LOVE with him. I hadn't really ever considered the idea until our kiss yesterday. What seemed like ten seconds was really a minute. It was like it almost hurt to pull away from him.

Now, I was bored out of my mind. I thought back to what I would do before I met AJ. Hmm…I would play my instruments and write songs! That's it! A perfect way to keep my mind distracted AND get my emotions out.

I walked into my music room and grabbed a guitar off the wall. I came back into my room and sat down. I pulled out a paper and pencil and started working my magic. Half an hour later, I was finished. I decided to play it through, to see if and where I would need to change it. I started strumming my guitar, not bothering to look at the lyric sheet. I practically knew it by heart.

**(I wouldn't mind by He is We. On my YouTube page. Link on profile)**

_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line.I'd fall anywhere with you,I'm by your in the rain,Humming 're not going anywhere until we freeze._

_I'm not afraid anymore,I'm not afraid._

_Forever is a long time,But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_Carefully we're placed for our came and you took this heart,And set it word you write and sing is so warm to me,So warm to me.I'm torn, I'm be right where you are._

_I'm not afraid anymore.I'm not afraid._

_Forever is a long I wouldn't mind spending it by your me everyday,I get to wake up to that smile.I wouldn't mind it at all.I wouldn't mind it at all._

_You so know me gently.I can hardly breath._

_Forever is a long, long I wouldn't mind spending it by your me, everyday I get to wake up to that smile.I wouldn't mind it at all.I wouldn't mind it at all. _

I heard clapping and looked over at the window. He was leaning against it smiling. I guess he figured it out. I half smiled, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down my face. Between all the depression, anger and confusion I've been faced with for the last day, I needed to just let it all free and now was the perfect time. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap, while I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Masen. I know this is hard for you. You were right, I do understand now. I just can't believe they would do something like that." He looked upset and angry.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked. His look of disgust and anger quickly turned to a soft and comforting expression.

"No. No, Mase. I could never be mad at you over something like that. It was their fault, not yours." He hesitated. "Why, are you mad at me?" His eyes were full of sadness and sorrow. I shook my head. As time passed, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and I began drifting off to sleep. After a while I could feel his arms being pulled away. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying down and he was right next to me. It was past ten o'clock. I grasped his shirt. He chuckled.

"Please don't go, AJ. Other than Nessie, my mom, and Sage, you're the only one I have. Please?" I pouted. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, and pulling me close once again.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I drifted back to sleep, feeling safer than I've been in years.

**Sorry, it's kind of sort. As I said before, I don't exactly have a lot of time to upload during the week. I finished all my HW tonight though, so I updated just for you guys! Hopefully, I'll have off school tomorrow with the snow we're supposed to get. R&R.**


	32. Chapter 30 Sprained Wrist

Chapter 30- Sprained Wrist

Alice POV-

What happened to my innocent little AJ? The one who would laugh and play with his little sister like she was the closest thing to an angel that you could get. The one who did favors for me and Jazz without being asked. The innocent little boy who would go hunting and bring me back flowers that he passed on the way home. What had happened to him in the last few days?

First, Masen storms out of the house with Nessie, leaving us all stunned and confused. AJ goes over to her house to talk with her and ask what's bothering her. Then, I get a vision of Masen and AJ FINALLY after what seemed like a billion years, kissing. He comes home, I ask him about the kiss and he FREAKS out at me! It was only a question. He spends the whole day in his room, making me feel bad about making him upset and hurting his feelings. Then, he goes and talks to Edward for like the first time in his life, (because they don't get along) and they end up talking about Bella! And last but not least, he comes downstairs, into the living room, with a clenched jaw and his hands in fists. MY BABY BOY!

I try to apologize and he growls at me. He never growls at me or anyone for that matter but he did to me, sending me into histarics. Afterwards, Jasper yells at him for growling at me, telling him to apologize, then AJ says and I quote _"I'll apologize, after she apologizes to Bella" _before bolting out the door. I figured he went to Masen's house because, if anyone she would be able to calm him down.

That was fourteen hours ago. Where could he be? I tried looking into either of their futures but it came up blank. Somebody was blocking me.I was currently settled on the couch, worrying my head off, Jasper sending me unsuccessful calming waves, when the door opened and slammed closed.

"Where the heck have you been?" Jasper yelled at him.

"That is highly none of your business." AJ went to walk past Jasper but Jasper stepped in front of his path.

"It is too our business! Do you know how worried your mother and I have been?" Jasper's eyes were black from anger. AJ rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I could care less. I just came to get a few things, then I'll be off again, so don't bother me." He shoved Jasper out of the way and ran upstairs.

"Some kid you got there, Jazz." Emmett said. Rosalie smacked his head. "Sorry…" He said.

"I don't know what happened to him. My poor little boy." I said dry sobbing.

"The things we do for love." Emmett sighed. Rose shook her head glaring at him.

"That can't be it, Emmett. Masen is such a kind person. She's caring, sweet, friendly, honest, and down to earth. She couldn't have anything to do with him being that way." I said, calming myself.

"I agree with Alice, Emmett. Nessie is such a sweet girl too and whenever she speaks of Masen it is only good that comes from her." Esme said. AJ walked back downstairs with a backpack over his shoulder. "Good morning, AJ." She said with a sincere smile. He shook his head but didn't respond. "Where are you going, dear?"

"Masen's house." He responded.

"Oh, how long will you be there?" She asked, trying to sound excited. He hesitated and sighed.

"I'll be home tomorrow." He said and walked out the door.

AJ's POV-

I ran to Masen's house and climbed through the window. Today we were going into town to go school shopping. We still needed new clothes and we still needed some supplies. I waited in her room while she finished changing and walked outside to my new motorcycle.

"There's no way I'm getting on that bike." Masen was te most stubborn person I knew, but hey, you gotta love her. She stood there arms crossed staring at me.

"What you don't trust me?" I loved messing with her. The only disadvantage was she always knew when I was trying to purposely annoy her.

"I trust you, it's the bike I don't trust." She smiled confidently.

"C'mon, Mase. I promise, no faster than 75 miles per hour. P-lease." She smacked my arm and grabbed a helmet off the back of the bike.

"You owe me." She hopped on the back of the bike. I revved the engine making her clutch my shirt. I chuckled and sped off. We reached Oakland in about fifteen minutes. We shopped until it started getting dark. We hadn't gotten very much, just what was necessary.

"AJ, I'm going to go to the music store. I'll meet you at your motorcycle in ten minutes, ok?" She said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. It's right around the corner." She smiled.

"Ok." I shrugged. She walked toward the music store and I decided to go into the book store. I ended up buying a book and I walked out to my motorcycle to stick it in the storage compartment. I wondered where Masen was. It had been ten minutes and she still wasn't hear. I listened closely to see if I could hear her. I picked up her frantic heartbeat and listened closer.

"_Look what we have here. A little human- Wait no, vampire! Or wait could it be a half human, half vampire girl?" _I started running toward the sound.

"_Who are you?"_ I heard Masen's bell-like voice say. What seemed to be 'just around the corner' was a lot farther than it sounded. Her heart started beating faster than usual. I could hear his footsteps approaching her. "_Stay away from me!" _She warned. Her breathing became heavy. "_Stay back or else.."_ He laughed.

"_Or else what? You may be half vampire, but I'm a newborn vampire, even stronger than a normal vampire. You can't win." _I could hear her backing away from him, but then she reached a wall and he was a foot in front of her if I am correct.

"AJ, help me." She whispered.

Masen's POV-

"AJ, help me." I whispered. The man took a step closer and ripped my sweatshirt from my body, leaving me in only my tank top and my bra. I tried to push him away but he was a lot stronger than me. He smiled and grabbed my good wrist and twisted it to the point that it snapped. All I could do was scream. Then he was suddenly flying through the air and my knees buckled under me, causing me to fall to the ground. I could see AJ crouched in front of me. The man quickly recovered and smiled.

"Well, pardon me, I hadn't realized the…" He looked at me and AJ in a way that made my skin crawl, "Territory, had been claimed." My jaw dropped. It kind of bothered me that people just assumed that AJ and I were together, even this random vampire. AJ growled and ran at him. I was honestly scared for AJ. I'd never actually seen him fight a vampire. I watched in fear as AJ ripped the man to shreds, took a lighter out of his pocket, and burned the pieces. I stood up holding my wrist as it stung. Even if it was still summer, it was freezing outside.

After about a minute, he turned around. He was staring at the ground. I rushed over to me and told me to sit down on a nearby bench. I did as told without a word.

"Are you ok, Mase?" He said kneeling in front of me. I was looking down at my wrist but he lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Did he hurt you, Masen?" I swallowed hard. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"My wrist." I choked out. I shivered. " but I'm f-fine" He sighed. He noticed me shiver.

"What kind of friend am I?" He took of him sweatshirt and handed it to me. I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on now. "Here." He helped my put it on, carefully avoiding my wrist. " Can I look at wrist?" I nodded and he took it very carefully. "Masen, you need to get to hospital. Something like this probably won't heal on it's own." I nodded again. He took off running with me on his back and we reached the hospital where Carlisle worked in about two minutes.

"AJ…Does he have to look at it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Mase. He' s the only one I know who could help, except for…Nevermind." I knew he was talking about my dad.

"Ok." We walked into the waiting room and I sat down while he asked for Dr. Cullen. I watched as two little girls played with their dolls, while a man, who I figured was their father was smiling at them. I sat there quietly watching them and AJ sat beside me. "How much longer?" I asked.

"A couple more minutes." he said and sighed. He was carefully looking at my wrist, when Carlisle appeared.

"Masen? Would you mind coming with me?" I stood up.

"Can AJ come too?" I asked. I tried my best to sound polite but inside I hated Carlisle Cullen and wanted nothing more than to rip his head off.

"Very Well." AJ stood up and took my good hand in his. We walked down the wide hallway and into a tiny room. "Take a seat on the table, Masen." I listened. He looked over it carefully. He ended up just bandaging it up. He said there was no need for a cast and it should be better in a week.

"Thank You, Carlisle." Carlisle nodded and we left the hospital. It was only like 8 and I didn't want to be home yet, so we headed to the meadow. We sat in silence for about ten minutes before I broke it.

"Thank You, AJ." I said quietly.

"For what? If your talking about what happened with that newborn, I only-" I cut him off.

"Saved my life." I stated. He looked down and hesitated.

"Masen, I would feel guilty forever if I let anything like that happen to you." He looked up and his eyes were filled with pain and worry.

"Well then be glad it didn't." I put my good hand on his shoulder. "Still doesn't change the fact the fact that you saved my life." He smiled.

"I guess I did then." He took me back to my house around nine and asked if I wanted him to stay, but I told him I needed time to just think by myself. I also told him that tomorrow, I was going hunting with Nessie and my mom so that the next time I would see him would be at school. He kissed my forehead and left.


	33. Chapter 31 Hormonally Charged Teenagers

Chapter 31- Hormonally Charged Teenagers

AJ POV-

I was kind of upset that Masen didn't want me to stay tonight, but I couldn't blame her. After everything she went through tonight, she needed some time alone. Masen still had my shirt, but I didn't really care. After all, I had over two hundred shirts, thanks to my mom. I decided to walk instead of run home because it gave me a lot more time to think. I had killed somebody. Well, it wasn't really a somebody, more like a something because he was a vampire but I still had killed him. I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was building up inside me.

I wish I had been there sooner. She wouldn't of sprained her wrist and hopefully, she wouldn't have been faced with man at all. What really made me angry was how he just assumed that I had already 'claimed' Masen and her…territory. People always assume that Masen are a couple just because we hang out a lot. It's not that I don't wish Masen was mine, it's just, I find it rude for people to just assume. I distracted myself from the topic by wondering how my parents will react to me walking in the house shirtless. I was actually looking forward to seeing their reactions. They too will probably assume that Masen and I had been up to something. I could see the light from the house from where I was. I guess I would find out. I ran the rest of the way and walked through the door.

Nobody was in the living room, which I was secretly thankful, until Emmett walked in and started laughing. In a second everyone had gathered in the living room. Don't they ever leave the house? Emmett was still laughing hysterically.

"Alexander Hale! Where is your shirt?" My mom yelled. I decided to have some fun to see if I could get a reaction out of them. I smiled internally and braced myself.

"Masen has it." I said smiling. It was the truth, but it had multiple meanings. That just made Emmett laugh harder. He kind of stumbled up toward me and held out his fist for me to pound. I did and he walked out of the door laughing. My mom hesitated before speaking again.

"Why?" Her response was barely audible.

"Because she didn't have one." I said smirking. Her eyes were turning black from anger.

"Why?" She nearly growled at me. Everyone else was just looking from me to her and back again getting caught up in te conversation.

"Let's just say, we got into a little incident and she lost her shirt." I was holding back a laugh.

"Oh my…Oh my god! I-I'm going upstairs, please just stop talking AJ." She ran up the stairs. I chuckled.

**2 Days Later- 7 am. -A.K.A the first day of school**

My alarm went off beside me. I groaned. I went to hit the snooze button but accidently smacked it too hard and it broke. I rolled out of bed and found an outfit sitting out on the chair. I had messed with my mom enough over the past few days, so I put it on without complaining. It was a pair of jeans with a white dress shirt, grey tuxedo jacket, and a grey tie.**(I know not very specific but I'm horrible at describing things).** I quickly changed and walked downstairs. I grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge and warmed it in the microwave. I took it out of the microwave. And put it in my book bag. I promised Masen that I would be at her house by 7:30 today. So I still had like twenty minutes to waste. It was our first of many years of high school and we wanted to make it memorable. Though I had a good feeling it would be, considering both all of my family (except for Zoey) and Her, nessie and her mother were all going to the same school. I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch to watch TV with Emmett and Chase. Emmett was still smiling about yesterday. I left about 15 minutes later and ran to Masen's house. I decided to knock on the front door instead of using her window. About ten seconds later Nessie opened it.

"Good Morning, AJ. Come In, come in." I walked in and she closed the door behind me. Masen came running down the stairs like a minute later and she ran into the kitchen. "Good To see your finally up." Nessie said. I walked into the kitchen.

"Shut Up, Nessie." She hissed and chuckled. "Good Morning, AJ." She hugged me and got herself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Mase." I sat down on the counter and watched as she ate her cereal. "Where's your mom?" I asked.

"I don't know. Nessie?"

"She went to drop Sage off at daycare. His school starts at 9. Ours starts at 8." She said. I heard a car honk outside. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys at school." She kissed Masen's cheek and punched my shoulder before running out the door. She was probably getting a ride from Taylor or Brooke. They didn't know about Bella being her mom, though. Nessie thought it was best not to tell them because they're not good at keeping secrets.

"Ok, you know how two days ago we ran into that little incident?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's done and over with. I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"I was actually going to talk to you about afterward…after I got home." She put her bowl in the dishwasher and sat down next to me again.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Well, my mom started questioning me on why I didn't have my shirt on and…" She din't recognize what I was trying to say at first but then she smiled and started laughing.

"You messed with her, didn't you?" She said between laughs.

"Kinda." I said quietly. "So, if she starts looking at you weirdly, just ignore her." I smiled.

"What exactly did you say?" She stopped laughing and looked at me with an amused expression.

"Well, first she asked where my shirt was, so I told her you had it. Then she asked why, so I said that you didn't have one. And finally, she asked why you didn't have a shirt, so I told her that we got into a little incident and you lost it. Which, is technically the truth but there are a few different ways you can interpret that and she took it the wrong way." Masen rolled her eyes and chuckled. "She was pretty upset. Emmett just laughed."

"Ok, story time is over. We have to get to school. Don't want to be late on our first day." I hopped off the counter and lead her out to my motorcycle.

"I swear, you purposely try to annoy me." She said looking at the bike. She sighed. "No faster than 75 miles per hour." I smiled and we got on the bike. It took about three minutes to get to school with my speed. When we pulled in the parking lot, everyone's eyes were suddenly focused on us. I parked and hopped off the bike. I helped Masen off. She looked nervous.

"You ok, Mase?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know, half the school already thinks we're a couple?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let them think what they want. Try to ignore them." I said. I looked behind her and noticed my family watching us and probably listening in.

"It's hard to ignore them, when most of them are about either me, you, _them_, or my mom. Not to mention that everybody here except for the people I just named are hormonally charged teenagers." I shiver ran down her spine. I smiled.

"Well I can't argue with that. What room number is your homeroom?" I asked. We had only gotten a paper in the mail saying our homeroom number, so I figured we would get our schedules there.

"Room 18- ." She tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Me too…" I said slowly.

"Why'd you say that like it's a bad thing?" She asked.

"Because, _you know who, _is in that class." I said and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Lovely, just lovely." Sh estarted walking toward the school, with her book bag flung over her shoulder. We arrived in class a minute before the bell rang. The lab tables each seated three or four people. And with our luck, we got stuck with _him _and Taylor. I sat next to Masen today and he sat across from her. This was going to be a long day.


	34. Chapter 32 Forgiveness

Chapter 32- Forgiveness

Masen's POV-

Mr. Everdeen gave us our schedules and AJ and I compared them. We only had three clases together! We had Gym, Biology, and Language Arts, which we had right now. Mr. Everdeen went over all the rules and regulations of his classroom. Then for the last ten minutes of class, we were allowed to talk quietly.

I looked at my schedule again and sighed.

"It's going to suck without you in all my classes. I'll actually have to pay attention, for once." He said. I smiled.

"I know, right? Anyway, what do you have next?" I asked. He looked at his schedule and groaned.

"Trigonometry." He made a discusted face. I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, Tay?" She looked up from the picture she was sketching.

"I have…Spanish." She went back to sketching after answering me. I sighed and looked at _him._

"What about you, Penny Head?" He half smiled. I didn't want to call him Edward because now that I knew he was my father, it felt too weird.

"History with Mr. West. What about you, Jade Eyes?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Me too." I said quietly. AJ chuckled, so I elbowed him in the side. Using the other power I had mastered **(like Nessie's but she doesn't have to touch someone to put a thought in their head, in case you forgot)**, I told him to shut up. He rolled his eyes. I heard someone, I figured to be Nessie lift her shield to the point where I could hear her thoughts but Penny Head couldn't.

_Hey, Mase. I'm really bored. Respond back! -Nessie_

_What class are you in? -Mase_

_Trigonometry with Brooke, Chase, and Aunt "Too-Cool-4-You" Rose. -Nessie_

_Class gets out in like five minutes. Hold in there! Just Kidding. -Mase_

_I am dead serious, Masen. Who do you have for Trig? -Nessie_

_Umm…Mrs. Carsyn, why? -Mase_

_Lucky! Mr. Olpner is sooooo boring! He won't even let us talk. -Nessie_

_Oh, you poor thing! At least your not stuck with the Penny Headed leech we are forced to call father . -Masen_

_Oh…That stinks! -Nessie_

_I know. I got to go. See you later -Masen_

"Masen, what were you just doing?" Penny Head asked.

"I was talking to Nessie." He was half smiling and it was annoying me but I didn't say anything. The bell rang and and I hurried out of the classroom with AJ by my side. I walked into the history classroom and the teacher told me to sit next to yet another Cullen. In this case, Alice. Great, Two Cullens in one class. I took a seat at my the desk and took out my song book **(Her song book has all of her songs in it, if you didn't already guess that). **Most of my songs were about AJ but he didn't know that. Other songs were about them leaving my mom. I started writing more lyrics to a song. After about a minute, I saw Alice looking over my shoulder.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked kind of rudely to her, she smiled.

"Do you write all of your songs?" She asked. She wasn't as excited as she normally is.

"Yes, with the help of AJ." I continued writing my song.

"Do you play any instuments?" How could my mom like these people? They are SO annoying! I closed up my song book and looked at her.

"Yes, I do. I play piano, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, bass, drums, flute, clarinet, saxaphone, oboe, xylophone, trumpet, and as you already know, I can sing." I said. I saw Penny Head and Brooke walk through the door and the teacher told them to sit in the seats behind me and Alice. Me and my bad luck.

"Wow, that's a wide range of instruments. How many songs have you written?" I sighed. Alice really didn't know when to stop, did she? I heard Penny chuckle.

"Alice, I think your annoying her." He said.

"Shut up, Edward!" She glared at him. She stopped asking me questions and class started a couple minutes later. The whole class period, I could feel his eyes staring at me. When the bell finally rang, I rushed out the door again, eager to get to biology.

**At Lunch- Bella's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about the girl in my homeroom. I could've sworn it was Alice. She looked just like Alice. Spiky hair, stylish clothes, EVERYTHING! AJ was in my trigonometry class and we sat right next to each other, so that class was fun. Then, I had history, which was fairly fun. In that class, there was another person who reminded me of the Cullens, except this person looked like Emmett. Now, I had lunch. I passed Nessie's locker, where she was fixing her hair.

"Hey, Ness?" I asked.

"Yeah, M-Bella?" I smiled.

"I'm going hunting quickly. I'll be back right after lunch. Tell your sister." She nodded and went back to fixing her hair. I walked into the parking lot and drove my car far enough that nobody could see it before getting out to hunt. I hunted about thirty minutes before going back. When I finally arrived back, most people were filing into their next class, while others were gossiping in the hallways. I grabbed my books and walked into biology, were I was greeted by two exciting faces.

My jaw dropped when I saw them. Thay looked exactly the same as they did eight years ago. Edward was smiling at me and Alice was bouncing in her seat. I turned toward the teacher and he told me to sit next to none other than Edward Cullen. I slowly, and gracefully made my way to my seat and sat down. I could feel him staring at me.

"Bella…" He spoke. His voice sent chills down my spine just like it used to. I tried to ignore his voice but I couldn't help but smile to myself. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. It was the biggest mistake of my existence." I looked over at him. His eyes were full of sorrow, pain, and sadness. "Bella, I'm so sorry that I left you. It was the biggest mistake of my existence.

"Yes, Edward. It was." I said kind of coldly.

"Listen, you have every right to be mad at me but please, Bella, forgive me. I left to protect you. It killed me to leave but I thought it was what was best for you." If he was lying, he was doing a really good job at it. No! Stop it Bella! Think about all that he's done to you. I couldn't find any words to say, so I just shook my head. "Bella, I'll do anything! Please." I looked over into his pleading, gold eyes and nearly got lost.

"Edward, a lot has changed in the eight years that you've been gone. I-I-don't know what to say, Edward." I stuttered.

"If I need to, I'll beg for your forgiveness in front of the whole school. Just one more chance Bella, please." I stared at him for a minute before nodding.

"One more chance, that's it." I said. His face lit up. I smiled slightly and focused back on the teacher who was telling a story about worms. I thought about Masen and Nessie and how they would react to having a father. If I was lucky, a year from now, we would all be a family, like we're supposed to be.

**I know, it was a kind of boring chapter, but lately, all I've been thinking about is the chapter where Edward learns about Nessie and Masen. I already know how I am going to make him find out but if you have any other suggestions about the story or plot, tell me because after I finish this story, I'll probably write alternate endings, featuring different ways that Edward finds out, etc. **

**Review. Review! REVIEW! Pleeeeeease Review. Any questions, PM me or review. I will respond!**


	35. Chapter 33 Daddio

Chapter 33- Daddio

Bella's POV

Edward and I walked out of class with Alice right behind us. I hadn't told him about Nessie and Masen yet. I wanted them to be there when he found out. I still wasn't sure how he would take the news, but I didn't want to worry myself, so I rid the thought of my mind. Alice started talking

"So, Bella, how did you become a…" She lowered her tone of voice. "Vampire?" Both Edward and Alice waited for my response. I kept walking, shaking my head. "Be-lla" Alice whined. "Just tell us." She pouted. I smiled.

"Alice, I'm not going to tell you now. We're in school." I said. She groaned.

"How about you come over after school, to our house. Everybody will be there. We can talk and catch up." Edward suggested. I bit my lip. I wanted to ask the girls what they thought first but I figured I could make it more of a surprise.

"Ok, what's your address?" He wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Oh, and Alice?" She looked up. "Thank You so much for the 'Box of Goodies' that you left me." She looked confused but then her face lit up.

"You found it? That's great and your welcome, Bella." She hugged me but then pulled away quickly. "Wait! Why didn't you use the credit card? I would've found you! We all thought you were dead!" I sighed.

"Alice, I have to get to class, I'll see you guys tonight." I kissed Edward's cheek and hurried to Art class.

**Later, 6:48 pm- Masen's POV**

"Masen, just put it on. I want you to look nice." My mom handed me a black black dress with a white ribbon running across the center and white lining across the bottom. It had thin straps and came to the middle of my thigh. I pushed it away. "Masen." She warned. I groaned and changed into the dress. I decided to wear the sparkly sneakers that Ali-I mean AJ gave me. I had my hair down and it was a couple inches past my shoulders. I walked into the living room, where Nessie was wearing a dress with blue and black stripes running horizontally from her her waist up and the same color polka dot the rest of the way down. It was the same length as mine. Meanwhile, my mom was wearing a frilly red dress that came to her knee. **(Pictures on profile) **My mom was rushing us out the door even though Nessie and I didn't even know where we were going.

She made us close our eyes a minute before we got there. When we arrived, she told us to stay in the car for a minute. I could hear her talking to someone but I couldn't make out the voice. A minute later, she helped us out of the car. She lead us toward a building, probably a house. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I heard a door close behind me. My mom's hand was still on my shoulder. I smelled the air to see if I could get any clues as to where I was but all I smelled was the smell of Window Cleaner. Wait…All I smell is window cleaner. I gasped and opened my eyes. I looked around to see all of the Cullens staring at me confused except for AJ who I didn't see. I tried to bolt for the door but my mom grabbed my weak spot, being my ear, and pulled me back.

"Oww…That hurt. Let go of my ear!" Nessie opened her eyes and fainted. She let go of my ear and caught Nessie.

"Oh, My, is she ok?" Esme asked.

"She's fine. She should probably lay down." Carlisle picked her off the floor and laid her on one of the couches. I heard tiny footsteps running down that stairs and Zoey ran into the living room.

"Hi, Guys!" She ran up and hugged me.

"Oh, Umm…Bella this is…" Alice started talking but my mom interrupted her.

"Zoey, looking as cute as ever." My mom poked Zoey's arm.

"Hello, Bella." She hugged my mom then too. She was set on the ground. Alice was staring out into space. Zoey looked at me. "Masen, you look upset. I'll help you. AJ GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF YOUR ROOM! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE! Your Welcome." She smiled and skipped into Jaspers arms. I heard AJ mumble something along the lines of 'She's not my girlfriend… Yet ' and he rushed downstairs. His eyes widened when he saw me and my mom standing in the living room.

"Masen…" He said staring between me, my mom, and Penny Head.

"She dragged me here. Why else would I be here?" AJ shrugged.

"Well, you're a little moody, aren't ya, Jade eyes?" _He _said. I glared at him. How could he be my father, I was nothing like him.

"Shut Up, Penny Head!" I yelled.

"Masen." My mom warned. Alice's vision ended and her face was full of surprise, anger, and looked between me and my mother and started stuttering over words. Then she glared at Edward. If only looks could kill. She quickly raced into the kitchen, grabbed a glass vase and slammed it on his head. It was then that I started laughing uncontrollably. Alice was attacking him and she was almost winning. Jasper pulled her off but I continued laughing. AJ was chuckling right next to me and caught me when I tripped over my own feet because I was too busy laughing and not paying attention.

"Masen, stop laughing! Masen!" My mom told me, but I continued to laugh. "Masen Elena Swan, stop laughing this instant!" I hid my face in AJ's shirt still giggling but not laughing. Penny stood up and brushed himself off.

"Bella, Love" I made a gagging noise. My mom shot me look that said 'Knock-It-Off-Or-Else'. I rolled my eyes. "How exactly do you know Jade Eyes over there?" I scoffed and AJ chuckled. "Is she like a cousin or something?"

"Well, maybe if you would have stayed around for another month, you would know." I said under my breath. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You people are hopeless. What is so hard to figure out? I'm eight years old, half human, half vampire, I have jade green eyes, dark brown, wavy hair, I live with my mother and twin sister, Renesmee Carlie, and as of my WHOLE life I've never had a father because he decided to leave my mother, not to mention in the middle of the woods, after getting her pregnant! Now, I wonder who that sounds like." I got up and didn't even bother to look at is face. I walked to the door and turned my head around. "Peace Out, 'Daddio'" I slammed the door and just started running, not bothering to look back.

**Hey Guys! Hope You liked the chapter. On my profile, I have tons of pictures that go with "What's Next?" if you want to check it out. I'm sorry I didn't upload again yesterday, but I was busy with Indoor Soccer, and Music Lessons/Vocal Training. **

**Review, Review! REVIEW! Jk :) **


	36. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, if you haven't already noticed, I went back to Chapter 32 and changed a few things around. A lot of People didn't really like how Bella forgave Edward so easily, so I changed it up a bit. It still has the main idea that Bella forgave Edward but she's a little more cautious about it now. **

**You can better understand now that Bella is having mixed feelings about Edward and is still deciding whether she can really trust him again. If you have any questions about the story, or suggestions for the plot, review or message me!**

**-****Taylor**


	37. Chapter 34 Why Are You Here?

Chapter 34- Why Are You here?

AJ's POV-

I watched as Masen ran out the door. I sighed and shook my head. I looked over at my Uncle who looked stunned along with the rest of my family except my mom who was glaring at Uncle Ed. Bella looked disappointed. I looked over at Nessie who was still laying on the couch. She started mumbling something and started rolling back and forth like she was having a nightmare. I caught her before she could roll of the couch.

"You alright, Nessie?" I asked. I set her on her feet.

"My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine. What'd I miss?" She asked. She was holding her head so my mom went into the kitchen and got her some Asprin. She took it, not saying a word.

"Let's see, Masen just told off your dad and took off." I said.

"Ok. First of all, that thing," She pointed to Uncle Ed, "Is not my dad. And Second, if she's gone, then why are you here?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" I was kind of offended. Both Mase and I hate when people just assume things that aren't true. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

" Your supposed to be comforting her. Your AJ, that's your job! Whenever she's upset, sad, angry, depressed, troubled, or hurt, your always with her, and your always the one who makes her feel better." Bella smiled at me and my mom calmed down a bit. "I may be her twin sister but you know her ten times better than I do." She elbowed me and wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not ALWAYS the one to make her feel better." I defended. I don't know why I was fighting Nessie, she always won.

"Her tripping over a rock and me helping her up doesn't count, nor does anytime before we met you guys." She crossed her arms. "Ever since our Uncle left and you promised to be her best friend, you've never let her down." As soon as she said that, I started thinking about the newborn nearly killing her.

"Never is a strong word Nessie." I said quietly. She looked confused but understood what I was saying immediately.

"No! You stop that right now! She's alive because of you, AJ. You know that she would have died if you hadn't…You know…killed him." She said, her voice trailing off at the end.

"She told you?" I asked.

"It's hard not to question her when she walks in the house wearing your shirt. And as everybody knows, when I want to know something, I will go to extremes to find out. In this case I didn't have to though, because she just told me. She was really upset, locked herself in her room, sobbi-…Nevermind." She said quickly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I am so sorry to interrupt but what are you guys talking about?" My dad interrupted. "AJ, you killed somebody?" He looked mad but that was nothing compared to the look on Uncle Ed's face. Bella was trying to calm him down but he just kept glaring at me. "Alex…"

"When AJ and Masen went shopping, Masen wanted to go to the music store and AJ wanted to go to the bookstore, so they split up…" Nessie was saying.

"Nessie, stop." I warned but she continued to speak.

"Masen was walking back from the music store when a newborn vampire found her…"

"Nessie."

"She tried backing away from him but eventually, she ran into a wall and the newborn was only a foot away from her…" She continued.

"Nessie, shut up." She smirked.

"Then the newborn…um…Ripped off her sweatshirt. Masen tried to fight him but he snapped her good wrist." She looked sad but then her face lit up. "Then she remembers him flying through the air and seeing AJ crouched in front of her. And obviously AJ killed him." She turned to face me. "Then, if I am correct, you gave her your shirt and took her to the hospital so she could get her wrist fixed. How sweet…" She clasped her hands together, and batted her eyelashes."

"Wait! AJ told us a totally different story!" My mom exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't Mom."

"Yes you did! You said-"

"I said that Masen didn't have a shirt because we ran into a little incident and she lost it. Which is the truth, YOU just interrpreted it the wrong way." I said smugly.

"Why would you do that?" I shrugged and smiled.

"To make you angry. And so you would stop questioning me and looking into my future." I said matter-of-factly. She let out a 'humph' and marched upstairs with my dad following her. "Back to what I was saying before…Why didn't you tell me that she locked herself in her room, sobbing? I would've helped her."

"AJ, you know Masen. She's confident, energetic, and outgoing but the reason she is that way is because she feels strong inside. She hates it when ANYONE even you, AJ, sees her cry. She says it makes her feel weak and it was her that told me not to tell you." The last part came like a stab to the chest. She didn't want me there? I thought I was her best friend…

"Oh." I said. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"You two are hopeless. Just go find her AJ." I stood there staring in confusion at her until she started pushing me toward the door. I could have easily stopped her from pushing me but I didn't. She pushed me out the door and closed it. I rolled my eyes and started running.


	38. Chapter 35 Masen?

Chapter 35- Masen?

Masen's POV

I watched as the trees flew by me in a blur. When some people are upset, they may cry, scream, settle the matter with violence. Me? I run. I didn't know exactly where I was headed but it seemed to calm me as the cold of the night collided with my skin, sending a chill down my spine. I didn't feel like running home. For some reason, it made me feel vulnerable to be that close to them.

The main thing that shocked me was that my mom had forgiven him. I remember being very young, maybe a year old, where I would just lay in bed, listening to her sob about how much she missed him but eventually her sadness turned to anger. Obviously, she never took it out on Nessie or I, but the way her face would turn from joyful to anger at the mention of his name, would make you think that he could only be described as a monster.

I remember being two years old, sitting in my bedroom with Nessie, and us making a pact that if we ever met him, we would tear him apart and burn the pieces. So much for that thought. I stopped running and looked at my watch. I had been running for around 15 minutes. I decided to just start walking rather than running. It gives me more time to think.

The only disadvantage of being out walking in the middle of the woods at night, was the fact that I was still wearing this stupid, flimsy dress and it was fairly cold. I'm sure glad I decided to wear sneakers rather than the four inch heels Nessie had suggested. I heard a branch snap from behind me and I quickly turned around. I saw a little girl with light brown hair who looked to be about 7 years old. As soon as she saw me looking at her, which was about half a second later, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oops." She had a high bell-like voice that suited her appearance. She stepped back a little with a guilty expression on her face.

"Nice going, Ky-" A boy that looked about a year older than her walked out from behind a tree. He had black hair and dark eyes.

"Don't tell her our names, what if she's an evil one?" She responded.

"She doesn't look evil." They kept arguing back and forth and eventually attacking each other until a girl with straight, shoulder length, brown hair stepped forth and pulled them apart. She looked to be about my age, maybe a little older. She was talking to someone on a cell phone while trying to pull them apart.

"Stop it!" She whisper yelled to the kids. "No, Mom. We're fine. No, Really! Mom, I gotta go. Bye." She hung up the phone and after failing to get the kids to stop fighting, she sighed and just let them continue.

"I'm sorry if they were bothering you. They're my little cousins and I was supposed to be watching them. I'm Kori by the way." I shook her hand and smiled a little.

"I'm Masen. And I didn't even notice them until the girl stepped on a branch." I said. I heard the pitter-patter of feet about half a mile ahead. "What is that?" I asked.

"Probably my mom or my aunt. They were just hunting, and according to your scent, I take it you know what I mean." She smiled. I nodded. Two seconds later a young woman appeared from behind a tree. She was a little shorter than me and looked a little older than me. No older than twenty though. She had bright red hair that was obviously dyed and she was petite. She looked at the kids and rolled her eyes.

"Ky, Ty, Stop fighting." She said calmly. They obeyed and she smiled.

"Ok, Mommy." Kylie said. She turned to look at me and smiled widely.

"Oh, I love meeting new people!" She ran over so she was right in front of me. "Hello, I'm Olivia but please call me Ivy." I couldn't help but smile. She was sorta like Alice but you know, not evil, as far as I knew.

"I'm Masen. It's nice to meet you."

"You look very familiar. Have we met before?" She asked.

"I don't believe so." I responded. The wind blew again and I shivered.

"Oh, my. Please come to our home. You look so cold. We would be more than welcome to have you." She grabbed my hands wich were now as ice cold as hers. I couldn't read her mind but she seemed like such a nice lady, I couldn't help but say yes. She lead all of us toward a medium sized cottage in a small meadow.

We walked into trhe house and were greeted by 3 teenage boys playing very noisy video games on the couch.

"Hey, turn that thing off. We have a guest." Ivy motioned toward me. They looked over and hopped of the couch, stumbling over each other and walked over to me.

"So, Kori, who's your friend?" A boy who looked very similar to Kori asked.

"Back off, Luke." She said annoyed. She turned tro me. "I doubt you would really care but this is Luke, " She pointed to the one that was just speaking, " Jett," She pointed to a tall, lean boy who was smiling like an idiot, " and Blaze." She pointed to a blonde boy who was smirking.

"That's Uncle Blaze to you." He pointed out to her. She rolled her eyes.

"And guys this is-" She bagan to talk but was cut off by someone.

"Masen?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to my left and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. My jaw dropped, as I couldn't believe what or more specifically, who, I saw and soon enough, I was in the center of a bone crushing hug.

**Sorry I haven't updated all week. I've been thinking about future events that I could add in "What's Next?" now it's just a matter of how I can twist the plot so I can actually add them in. I added more pictures to my profile, so check them out. Review!**


	39. Chapter 36 Reni

**A/N:**** If you didn't already guess, the mystery person is Uncle Seth! Enjoy…or not.**

Chapter 36- Reni

Masen's POV

I could feel my eyes fill with tears but I held them back, not wanting to feel weak. I wasn't sure whether or not to feel happy that he was here, after not seeing him for two years or angry that he left. He released me and set me back on my feet. I don't think I'd ever seen my uncle smile so widely. He had grown another three inches over the years but his hair was still ear-length and shaggy.

"Oh, my gosh. Masen." It made me want to smile how happy he looked to see me but I stared at my shoe rather than him. I looked up at the rest of the vampires in the house and most of them looked confused except for Ivy who had a knowing look on her face. "Look how much taller you are and so beautiful. I missed you, Punk." He play punched my shoulder.

"I bet." It came out a bit more cruelly than I intended but I ignored it. He looked a little taken aback by my comment but he continued speaking.

"C'mon, Mase. Two years isn't that long." He said chuckling, and resting his arm on my shoulder.

"You say that like it's a joke." I removed his arm from my shoulder before, crossing my arms and sta*-**ring at my shoes, hoping that nobody could see the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks. "If only you knew everything that has happened in the last two years, let alone the last month." I said quietly.

"Masen, I'm sorry I left but why are you getting so upset about it?" He asked. His tone was still calm.

"You were my best friend, one of the only ones I could trust." I started out whispering, I watched as Kylie and Tyson went upstairs to brush their teeth and get ready for bed before I truly unleashed my anger. "You know how much I HATE my father! Why? Because he left us. What makes you think that your any better?" He was about to say something but then stopped. He still didn't look offended. Then, the doorbell rang and there stood none other than my best friend. Kori let him in and he resumed his normal position by my side.

"Masen, if you would just listen, you would understand." He said half-smiling. A couple seconds later Kylie carefully made her way down the stairs but she was crying. She reached the bottom and quickly ran over to

"Daddy, Ty pushed me and I fell on the carpet. My knee really hurts now." He looked toward me with a see-I-told-you grin. Great! Now I feel like a horrible person for being so unkind toward him. He has his own family here.

"It's ok, Ky. It's just a little brush burn. How 'bout you get into bed and Mommy and I will be up in a minute to tuck you in." She wasn't crying anymore. She nodded and ran upstairs. "Oh, snap, Mase. Bet you weren't expecting that." He said with a grin. I was still mad at him for leaving.

"Wow he's just as kooky as Emmett." AJ whispered. I grinned and chuckled. Apparently, Seth heard because he was glaring at AJ.

"I'm sorry, but who are you supposed to be?" He asked AJ. Before AJ could speak for himself, I spoke for him.

"That's AJ, otherwise known as my best friend." I heard the front door open and close.

"Forget, Kori, I want a best friend like that!" I turned to see a young blonde girl, maybe 13 years old pointing at AJ, while AJ looked frightened and uncomfortable. I heard Kori groan.

"Hello, Reni. What a pleasure it is to see you." Kori said sarcastically. Reni smiled sincerely.

"Why, thank you, Korilyn." Reni hugged her and Kori looked annoyed. "Now back to the real matter at hand, AJ do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. I looked at AJ and burst out laughing, along with Kori, Luke, Jett, and Blaze. AJ's eyes nearly popped out of his head and I thought he was going to pass out. He hesitated but finally said something.

"I think it's time to go. Don't you think, Mase?" He looked at me for help.

"I don't know, AJ. We just got here, maybe we should-" He interrupted me.

"We're leaving." He grabbed my arm and we ran out the door and in the direction of my house. After about 5 minutes, we started walking instead of running and I started laughing again.

"That was not funny." He said in a mostly serious tone. I shook my head.

"Yes, it was! You should have seen your face! It was priceless." He rolled his eyes, like he always does when I laugh at him, a smile starting to form on his face.

"Whatever." He said. He took of his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I hadn't even noticed how cold it was outside until he did this. I wondered how he wasn't cold because he was only wearing a T-shirt but then I remembered that he's a vampire, so he doesn't get cold. I smiled sat him.

"So what happened after I stormed out of the house?" I asked him.

"Well, Nessie woke up and then she started hassling me on why I wasn't with you. Then she brought up the whole newborn incident and I ended up explaining about the reason you had my shirt. You should have seen the look on Uncle Ed's face the whole time. From the very beginning to the very end when I left to find you, all he did was glare at me. He looked angry and upset." He said. I smiled again

"I wish I could have seen that. I want to see him suffer all the pain he put us through. Then, maybe, I might forgive him, but probably not." AJ chuckled.

"Let me know if I can help you with that." He said. We ran the rest of the way back to my house and then walked in through the front door because my wrist still hurt from the newborn. Nessie was sitting on the couch with Taylor, Brooke, and Kenz, all in their pajamas, watching a movie and gossiping quietly and I didn't see my mom. All the girls looked up when AJ shut the door behind us and smiled. Nessie paused the movie and stood up, arms crossed.

"Where have you two been? And why do you smell like wet dog." Nessie asked while holding her nose.

"I ran into my ex-best friend and his _new_ family." Nessie looked confused like always.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Uncle Seth." I said, quietly. She started hopping up and down and asking a million questions like_ What do you mean, new family? _or _Did he imprint on someone?_ I ignored her questions and walked into the kitchen to see my mom and Penny Head talking. I tried to slowly and quietly walk out, of the room, hoping they wouldn't see me but I wasn't that lucky.

"Masen, AJ, could you come here for a minute?" She asked.

"I'd rather not." I said looking straight at _him_. Of course, AJ is never unkind toward my mother so he walked forward and pulled me with him.

"Yes, Bella?" AJ asked.

"I heard you two ran into Uncle. Am I correct, Masen?" She asked.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked nicely. I didn't want to, but it was my mother I was talking to.

"Where exactly did you see him? Just tell me what happened." She said.

"I was walking through the forest, when I heard a branch snap behind me. I turned to see a little girl and a little boy behind me. The boy started yelling at her because apparently they were following me and didn't want me to notice, then a girl who looked about 16 stepped out and introduced herself, she said the little kids were her cousins. A minute later, the little kids' mom came and invited me to their house. They seemed nice enough, so I said yes and when we got there, he was just there. I kind of told him off and then later I found out that those little kids, the boy and girl were his kids. So I guess in a way, I found out that I had yet _another_ aunt and two more cousins." I said.

"Anything else?" She asked. Penny Head was glaring at AJ and I kind of half-smiled. I was about to say no but then I decided to continue.

"Well there was one more little event." I looked at AJ and his eyes got all wide again.

"Umm…No there wasn't." He said unconvincingly. "After that, we decided to leave." He shot me a look and I smiled.

"Masen, what was this other event?" All the girls came into the kitchen to listen.

"Masen. Please don't tell them. Eventually, it'll get to Emmett and he'll never let me live it down." I sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell them." In less than a second, I lifted my shield and looked at my mom. She had probably already copied Penny Head's power so she could now hear everything that I was thinking. By now she was trying to hide a smile.

"So, AJ, who's Reni?" He looked panicked and then turned to face me. Before he could say anything, I quickly dashed upstairs after yelling,

"Goodnight everybody!" I couldn't see him at the moment, but I was sure he was probably shaking his head and rolling his eyes. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I tuned out all of the sounds around me and let darkness overwhelm me.

**Review! **


	40. Chapter 37 My Dad

Chapter 37- My Dad

Nessie's POV- After AJ left the Cullen house.

It was frustrating how much Mase and AJ cared for each other but the never let the other one know. Even if Taylor wouldn't have told me that day in the mall, two weeks after we met them for the first time, it was very obvious that AJ liked Masen as more than just a friend. You could probably even say that he loved her. Masen too felt the same thing for AJ, although she never admits it. Lately, the two have been inseparable. Honestly, I don't think Masen as any friends other than AJ, me, and the younger Cullens.

At first, I thought I might be seeing things when I woke up and Masen was gone but AJ was still here. Of course he left like a minute after I confronted him about it but still, very rare that the two 'best friends' aren't together. I returned to my place on the couch after pushing AJ out the door. Everybody was looking at me. Not that I didn't like attention because I really do, but it felt kind of awkward being in a house of vampires staring at you as if you were a pond in the middle of a dry, endless desert. It made me want to smile. Honestly, I didn't want to be mad at the Cullens. I'd heard more than enough times that my dad (Yes, I said dad) left for my mother's safety, which I found heart warming. When Masen first told me about them, internally, I was jumping inside but she was so angry, and when you live in a house with Masen, you learn that it's not wise to disagree with her. Even if I had acted all 'lovey-dovey' toward my dad while AJ was around, he would most likely tell her and it would still end up bad.

Alice and Jasper walked back down the stairs holding hands. My mom was looking at me with a hopeful expression. She looked nervous but in a way, she looked happy. My dad had his arm around her waist and they looked so sweet together. My dad looked upset, guilty, regretful, and ashamed. It almost hurt to see him so sad. I don't know what Masen had said to him but he looked very offended. Everybody else did too. Jasper was looking at me with a confused expression.

"Are you alright, Jasper?" I asked, trying to sound sweet and polite.

"I'm fine. Just a little confused but thank you anyway, Renesmee." He half-smiled.

"What are you confused about? Maybe I can help." I suggested. I smiled and he raised one of his eyebrows.

"You just went from angry to forgiving and full of love. Why the change in attitude?" He smiled sincerely this time. I got up from the couch and skipped over to him. Alice smiled from beside him.

"I'm not actually mad at you guys." I lightly slapped the front of his shirt playfully.

"Then why were you acting angrily toward us?" Alice asked.

"When you live with Masen, you learn it's a bad idea to disagree with her." I answered. "One time I disagreed with her about who would win the superbowl and she punched me in the mouth and knocked out a tooth." Alice gasped and I rubbed my jaw. It still hurt to this day. "It probably wasn't best idea to act nicely toward you when AJ was around because then he would tell Masen and she'd freak out at me." I crossed my arms.

"Wow, aggressive much?" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"She's like the brother I never wanted." I giggled.

"I don't get it. Why are you not mad but Masen is?" My dad asked. I skipped in the direction of him and stopped right in front of him.

"I'm going to have to forgive you guys sooner or later. Besides, I've always wanted a dad." I smiled and hugged him. After about two seconds, I felt his arms around my back. I pulled back and he was smiling wider than I've ever seen anyone smile. Then I suddenly got a pain in my knee and it buckled underneath me but my dad caught me before I could fall. "Ouch." Masen must have fallen in the woods. It's weird because whenever she gets hurt, I can feel the pain too and with a clumsy sister like Masen, that was often.

"Are you alright, Nessie?" Dad asked. He looked worried and I smiled at his concern but glared at my mom.

"You just had to be clumsy, didn't you?" She chuckled because she knew what I was talking about. My dad set me back on my feet.

"Masen fall again?" She asked smiling and I nodded and explained about me feeling her pain to the rest of my family. Tay, B, Kenz and I sat on the couch playing video games for the next twenty minutes before I yawned. "Maybe we should get home, Ness." My mom said. I whined.

"But Mom. I don't want to go home. I want to stay here. I'm having fun." I gave her the puppy dog look and she almost fell for it before snapping out of her gaze.

"Nessie…" She warned.

"Can Tay, B, and Kenz come over for a bit? Please Mommy?" I batted my eyelashes. She bit her bottom lip.

"I don't care as long as it's ok with Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett." Tay, B, and Kenz got up from the couch to go ask their parents permission and obviously, they said yes.

"Yay!" I started hopping up and down, clapping and squealing. After about five minutes, we decided to head home. Dad was coming too, which made it even better.

"Dad?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah, Nessie?"

"Can I ride with you in your car?" He chuckled.

"Of course, Ness." We arrived home in about 5 minutes and Tay, B, Kenz, and I decided to watch a movie, while my mom and dad talked in the kitchen. About half way through the movie, Mase and AJ walked through the front door. Masen looked irritated. I paused the movie and got off the couch.

"Where have you two been? And why do you smell like wet dog?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. She gave me one of her demon looks and I rolled my eyes.

"I ran into my ex-best friend and his _new _family." Huh? She makes absolutely no sense sometimes. Who is her ex-best friend. The only REAL friend she ever had is AJ. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Uncle Seth."

"Really? What do you mean new family? Did he imprint on someone? Is he coming back? Why are you angry? Hey! Don't walk away from me!" She walked into the kitchen and I sighed.

"Your sister is rude." Brooke said.

"She just ignored you" Added Kenzie.

"Is she always like that?" Asked Taylor. I nodded. I heard her shout something and hurry up the stairs .After the movie ended, B, Kenz, and Tay decided to head home and I was secretly thankful because I could feel my eyelids become heavy. I walked into the kitchen where my parents were still talking. I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Goodnight, Mom. I'm going to bed." I walked over to my dad and quietly whispered in his ear, while hugging him.

"Goodnight, Dad. It was good to see you. I'll see you at school." I pulled away and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"Goodnight, Ness. I'll see you later, Sweetie." He kissed my forehead and I smiled a toothy grin and headed upstairs and went to bed. I wasn't going to admit it to Masen, but honestly I was over the top excited that I finally had a father.

A/N

**I know I haven't updated in a while but lately I have found it harder to come up with ideas. I have plenty of ideas for the distant future but for right now, I'm kind of struggling. If you have any ideas for before AJ and Mase become a couple(C'mon we all know it's going to happen) than feel free to share your suggestions and I will take them into careful consideration.**

**Review. Review! REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account on fanfiction, you can still review. I actually didn't know that until a few days ago, so I figured that if I didn't know that, some of you may not either. **


	41. Chapter 38 Crush?

Chapter 38-Nessie's POV-The Next Morning

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I groaned and hit the off button on my alarm clock. I opened my eyes to an uncomfortable brightness and sat up yawning. Slowly, I hopped off my bed and made my way to my closet and picked out a nice pink blouse with jean capris and tan sandals to wear to school. It was only 6:30, so I still had at least fifteen minutes before Masen even considered getting up and than thirty until I had to leave for school. Now, I just had to find my book bag.

I searched my whole room and still failed to find my book bag. It was probably in the living room. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and made my way down the hall careful not to wake Masen or Sage. By now, even though Sage was only 7, he looked at least 10 years old. I skipped down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my parents sitting on the couch, my dads arm around my mom and my mom curled up against him. I smiled.

"Good Morning, Nessie." My mom said, getting up from the couch, followed by my dad. I walked down the rest of the stairs and gave them both a hug.

"Good Morning! How was your night?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. My mom just smiled.

"Better than it's been in quite a while." She said in a non-dirty way. They were so cute together! How could Masen not see that? He was the perfect guy for her, you know if you disregard the fact that he left us but that was eight years ago. So far, this was a near perfect morning, that was until I heard Masen scream, which scared the crap out of me. I already knew why she screamed. I listened closely and I could hear the sound of AJ laughing from upstairs.

AJ's POV-

"Not Funny, AJ!" She yelled. She sounded half angry, half wanting to laugh at herself. I smiled.

"Yes it was. Now get dressed, we have to take Zoey to school today." She groaned and put her head underneath her pillow. I chuckled.

"I don't want to get up. I'm tired. Now, Go Away." She threw a pillow at my head but I caught it before it could reach me(Not that it would hurt anyway). I went into her closet and grabbed one of her tank tops, a pair of her skinny jeans, and one of my one of my old football sweatshirts because I doubt any of hers fit her anymore. I walked back into her room and tossed them on top of her. "I'm not getting up AJ."

"I know where your mom keeps the water bucket." That seemed to work because she grabbed the clothes I gave her and ran into the bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later dressed, with her hair in a ponytail, struggling to get her other sneaker on. "Here let me help you with that." She gave me her shoe and took a seat on her bed. I kneeled in front of her and I fairly easily put her shoe on for her.

I grabbed my and her book bag and we headed downstairs. We walked into the kitchen where Nessie, Bella, and Uncle Ed were talking. Masen just ignored Uncle Ed as if he weren't there though.

"Good Morning, Masen." Nessie said smiling.

"Good Morning, Nessie." She walked over to the cabinet where all the cereal bowls are and when she found out that she couldn't reach it, she bit her lip. "Can you help me AJ?" I walked over and kneeled on the ground again, putting my hands out in front of me for her to step on so I could lift her. She grabbed the bowl and poured some disgusting smelling cereal into it. I looked over at Uncle Ed and Bella, and it looked as if they were having a silent conversation in their minds. After Masen finished her breakfast, we headed over to my house. We walked through the front door and found Zoey sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked over at Mase and I and jumped off the couch.

"Where have you been, AJ? I thought you said you were going to pick up Masen?" She asked hands on her hip. Lately Zoey and I have been arguing more. She still acts like she's five even though she looks and should act like she's ten.

"And that's exactly what I did. Gosh, chill out, Zo." She just glared at me and I rolled my eyes at her. "Just grab your bag and get in the car." I snapped at her.

"No. I'm just going to sit here and play my game and when I'm not at school, you'll get in trouble by mom and dad." She stuck out her tongue and collapsed on the couch, playing her Nintendo DS. I sighed and walked over to the couch and took it from her. "Give it back, AJ!" I put it on a high shelf that she couldn't reach and she crossed her arms. ".." She growled.

"Nope." She looked annoyed but then she smirked and looked to Masen.

"Hey, Masen, did AJ ever tell you who he has a crush on?" I quickly grabbed the game and gave it back to Zoey. She took it without another word and walked out to the car with her bag, muttering under her breath. I looked over at Masen who looked amused.

"Oh, AJ has a little crush. Who is she? Do I know her?" Masen asked. I hate having a little sister. Why couldn't my parents stop after one child? I could hear Zoey giggling from the car.

"Please just let it go, Masen." She sighed and walked back out to the car.

"One way or another, I will find out. Keep that in mind, AJ." She winked and got into the passenger side of the car. It was a silent drive to both the middle school that Zoey attended and the high school. We pulled into the high school parking lot just as it was starting to get crowded. Usually we were early to school and it was fairly simple to find a parking spot but today we had to park near the back because all the other spots were taken. I turned the engine off but didn't get out of the car.

"Ok, just give me a clue." Masen started. I groaned.

"Masen, let it go. I'm not going to tell you." She crossed her arms.

"What color hair does she have?" I didn't say anything. "What color eyes does she have?" I remained silent. "It is a girl, ri-" I interrupted her before she could finish her question.

"Yes, Masen. W-w-why would you even ask that? And you can ask a million questions, I'm not telling you." She was trying to hide a smile, probably from my reaction to her previous question. She bit her lip.

"Is it…Kori? Reni? That cheerleader from biology? Oh! Is it Nessie?" I sighed.

"No, Masen. It isn't. And even if you guess who it is, I'm not telling you if your right or wrong." She frowned.

"Why won't you tell me? I can keep a secret." I looked at her and she looked sad. I wasn't ready to tell her. I didn't want it to happen like this.

"Masen, I'm not telling you." I wasn't looking at her but I was sure that if I was, she would be pouting.

"But, AJ, I'm your best friend. Please tell me." It took everything I had not to look at her, because if I did, surely she would somehow get me to give in and tell her.

"No, Masen." I replied.

"But AJ-" She started.

"No!" I shouted. She jumped back a little and she looked emotionally hurt. Immediately, guilt started to overwhelm me. As soon as I realized what I did, I was going to apologize but she quickly got out of the car and slammed the door. I can't believe I yelled at her. I'm such an idiot. I yanked the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. I looked around and finally spotted her talking to Nessie, Bella, my mom, her dad and the rest of our messed up family. She probably wasn't talking to her dad but you get the point. I closed he car door and started walking toward them.

Mainly, she was talking to her mom and Nessie. She turned and looked in my direction before saying goodbye and rushing away when she noticed I was walking toward her.

"Masen!" I called after her but she didn't turn around. I sighed and walked over to Nessie and the others who where only like ten feet away from me. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not Much. What's up with you and Masen?" Nessie asked. I shrugged. "C'mon, AJ." She raised her eyebrows. "She seemed pretty upset." I but my lip.

"What did you do now?" Taylor asked.

"Why do you always assume _I_ did something. Maybe she did something to me." Taylor crossed her arms.

"Did she?" She asked. I frowned.

"No." I said, barely audible.

"Seriously, AJ, why is she mad at you?" My mom asked.

"None of your business. I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry up. I'll see you guys later." I quickly went to my locker before they could say anything. Masen wasn't at her locker so I assumed that she already headed off to class. I reached the classroom about a minute before class started. I saw Ed, Tay, and Mase already at our table and I quickly took my seat next to Masen who was writing away in her song journal. Mr. Everdeen entered the classroom and told us to turn to page 7 in our textbook and then he said something about ancient literature.

"Masen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt y-" I started saying but then I was quickly cut off by another voice that obviously didn't belong to Masen.

"Would you like to share something with the class Mr. Hale?" I looked up at Mr. Everdeen, who was staring at me expectantly.

"No, thank you" He went back to teaching and I followed along in my book. A couple times throughout the lesson, I could see Masen look up from her book and look at me, but as soon as I would look up, she would go back to following along in the book. When class ended, she was out the door before my textbook was even in my book bag. Throughout the rest of the day, I never got a chance to talk to her.

It was now the end of the day. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my things before rushing over to Masen's locker in hopes that she didn't leave yet. Thankfully, she was still there. She closed her locker but before she could rush outside, I stepped in front of her, so her back was pretty much up against the locker, and rested my hand against the locker, slightly above her head, so she couldn't run away from me. She rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone, AJ." She spat at me. She tried pushing me away but I barely budged.

"Mase, I'm really sorry for how I acted this morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said.

"Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I trust you Mase. This is just one thing that I want to keep to myself." She sighed.

"It's not keeping it to yourself, if everybody except for me knows who it is." She said, looking at the floor.

"They only know because my mom told them. Please don't be mad, Mase. I really am sorry. Will you forgive me?" She bit her lip, trying to decide if she should forgive me or not. "Pretty please?" I stuck out my lower lip, giving her the 'puppy dog' face and she smiled.

"Stop cheating!" She laughed, slapping my arm. "You know I can't resist the puppy dog face." She said crossing her arms.

"So I'm forgiven?" I asked, smiling. She nodded and I hugged her. "Thank You, Mase. It was a long day without my best friend there to talk to." I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked outside. A few seconds later, Taylor ran up to us.

"So I guess you don't need a ride anymore?" She asked Masen.

"Nope. Thanks for the offer though, Taylor." She said.

"Anytime. I'll see ya later." She walked off toward Nessie, B, and Kenz before they all got in her car and drove away.

"So, we have about ten minutes before we have to pick up Zoey." I said. She nodded.

"Not that I have a problem with picking up Zoey, but why do _we_ have to pick her up? Why don't your parents pick her up?" She asked. I smiled.

"She has a crush on this kid in her math class and my dad isn't ready to face the fact that his little girl is growing up. He just found out about her crush this morning, so he's a little upset." I said. She nodded. We walked out to the car and drove to Zoey's school. We parked near the front entrance, where students were starting to file out quickly. We looked for Zoey and a couple minutes later, she walked out of the school with a small group of girls, laughing. She bid them goodbye and walked over to the car and got in.

"Hey Zo. How was school?" Masen asked.

"It was fun! We had this 'Getting To Know' the school scavenger hunt in Language Arts Class. We got into teams and Ms. Ericson gave us a scavenger hunt with questions about the school and where everything was and stuff and we got to look around the school for the answers. It was awesome, Mase!" It took no more than ten minutes to drive to Masen's house. When we pulled up, she sat in her seat for a couple seconds before getting out of the car.

"I'll see you later AJ. Bye Zoey!" She closed the car door and walked inside. After Masen was inside, Zoey crawled into the passenger side of the car and I backed out of the driveway.

"So, your going over to Masen's tonight?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked. She was giving me the weirdest look.

"According to B and Tay, Nessie's going to be at our house, and I heard that Uncle Ed is taking Bella on a date. Nessie also said that their uncle Sage is sleeping over with a friend." She said smirking.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"My point is that Masen is a nice person and if you get her pregnant, I'm going to shove my foot so far up you're a-" She started but I interrupted her.

"Arizona Hope Hale! W-we're not." I kept stumbling over words to say. "No, Zoey. Just No ." I said shaking my head.

"I didn't ask you a question. I told you that you better not get her pregnant." She said seriously.

"Zoey, we're not even dating, let alone, you know." I said, my voice getting quieter every second.

"Being sexually active?" I glared at her and she raised her eyebrows, smiling smugly.

"Just stop it now, Zoey. Forget it ever came up." I said.

"You just keep that warning in mind." I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I felt like asking her 'who are you and what have you done with my sister?' but I didn't.

**On YouTube, I made a new video about "What's Next?". It is the whole cast, so instead of clicking on pictures, on my profile, you can just watch the video and it has everybody. The link is on my profile if you want to watch it. Review!**


	42. Chapter 39 no name

Chapter 39- Bella's POV- Later that night

"Renesmee, please hurry up. We need to leave soon!" I called to her from downstairs. I heard her sigh and pick up her twenty pound bag that she was taking with her for her sleepover at the Cullens'. Tonight was Edward and I's first official date since I forgave him and I really didn't want to be late. Sage had gone home with his friend on the bus today, so I didn't have to worry about watching him, thankfully. Nessie gracefully made her way down the steps, followed by Masen, who was struggling not to trip over her own feet. I found it very funny that Masen could dance as well as she could sing, yet couldn't go ten minutes without stumbling or tripping.

"Are you going to be ok until I get back, which should be around eleven?" I asked Masen. She nodded, staring at the floor. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Then why won't you look at me?" She shrugged.

"Why did you forgive him so easily? He hurt you so much." She said with a gentle tone, which surprised me because she's not exactly a gentle person when it comes to anything.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Masen." She looked up from the floor and sighed.

"I would have preferred later." She said under her breath but I still heard her.

"Listen, I'm sorry that you don't like him, Mase, but he's your father and you can't change that." I told her.

"Well, I'm sorry that you do like him and he will never be my father through my eyes." She said quietly. "I'm not going to stop you from going on your date but just know that you can tell me a million times, that he left for your protection, or that he really is a great person if you get to know him, I still won't like him." She said honestly. She didn't use a rude tone. She knows better than to use a rude tone with me. "I'm sorry that I'm depressing you before your 'Big Date'." She faked excitedness. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Have fun, Mom." She said sincerely before hugging me. She honestly was a good kid, just misunderstood. I kissed her forehead and pulled away.

"Is AJ coming over? I'd hate to leave you by yourself." I stated. She nodded, smiling crookedly like a certain bronze headed vampire I know. Honestly, other than her hair color, stubbornness, and inability to walk without tripping, I swear she is not like me at all. "Alright, I better go before I'm late. Have a good night, Punkie." She smiled, grabbed a water bottle and headed upstairs. It made me want to cry to see them grow up so fast. I walked out the door and climbed into my 2010 Mazda 6.

"So, where are you going tonight?" Nessie asked, as I backed out of our tremendously long driveway.

"I don't know. All he told me was to dress comfortably." I said. She smiled. Soon enough we arrived at the Cullens house and she sprinted inside with her bags. I chuckled. It almost surprised me that such a tiny girl could carry so much, but then I thought back to all of the shopping trips that Alice had dragged me along on and the looks we would receive by the other people in the mall, who would watch Alice carry her twenty bags of clothes around. I sighed, got out of the car and walked inside the house.

I didn't see Nessie so she was probably already upstairs with the other girls. The only person in the living room was Jasper, who greeted me, then went back to the show he was watching. I felt arms wrap around my waist and turned to see the Greek God himself.

"Good evening, Love." I smiled and he kissed my cheek. "Are you ready to go?" He said trying to hide a smile.

"Yep. Just wait a second." I said pulling away from his embrace. "Nessie, we're leaving!" I shouted. I heard a commotion upstairs and a couple seconds later, Nessie was giving me a hug.

"Bye Mom." She pulled away and walked over to Edward. "Bye Dad." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before hurrying back upstairs. That was weird. She looked like she was in a rush. She is most definitely up to something and I probably don't want to know what it is.

**Ok, I know it's not much, but in the past two weeks, I have had MAJOR writers block and soccer just started. I don't know when I'll update next, but I might write more this weekend. **

**Quick Questions… **

**1)Which do you prefer? **

**...Edward and Bella**

…**AJ and Masen**

**2) Where do you think Bella and Edward should go on their date? (I already know where it is but I'm seeing if anyone will guess it)**

…**Carnival**

…**Movie**

…**Dinner**

…**Their meadow**

…**Sporting Event**

**3) How should Masen and AJ get together?( If you have any other suggestions, let me know. These are just suggestions.)**

…**Masen overheards AJ talking about how much he likes her.**

…**They are arguing bcuz Mase wants to run away and AJ admits in to her in hopes that she won't leave him.**

…**AJ or Masen just admits it to the other.**

**REVIEW! **


	43. Chapter 40 I hate my life

**Authors note at bottom. REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!**

Chapter 40- Bella's POV

About two minutes later, we left the house. It was times like this that I was thankful that I didn't still have a heartbeat. Otherwise, I would be having a heart attack from all the anxiety. I kept asking him where we were going, but he still didn't tell me. For the most part, it was a silent drive. Not like an awkward silence, but more like an 'embracing the moment' silence. After about twenty minutes, we pulled into a gigantic parking lot to…A carnival? What? Why a carnival? Not that I wasn't still excited about our date but…really? A carnival? I was pulled from my thoughts when my car door was pulled open by a semi-nervous looking vampire. He helped me out of the car and I started chuckling.

"Why did you bring me here, Edward?" I said smiling. He smiled his crooked smile and closed the car door behind me, putting his arm around my waist.

"Lately,you've looked stressed. I thought that we could just relax and have fun. I mean…Is that alright with you?" I nodded, smiling, and we walked toward the front enterance. He paid our admission and we walked inside.

**Masen's POV**

_He doesn't like you, Masen. He likes someone else._ Ever since Zoey brought up that AJ is crushing on someone, that is all that's been running through my head. I always knew that this was going to happen, I just wish it didn't hurt so bad. And to make things even worse, he won't even tell me who it is! As I said before, I always expected that he'd be crushing on other girls but I thought he'd at least have the decency to tell me who they are!

I glanced over at the clock, 6:42. Where was he? He said he'd be here by now. So far, this has been a terrible day for me. I get my heart smashed into a million pieces, my mom goes on a date with my penny-headed, failure of a "dad", and then my best friend is WAY late (if he even decides to show up). I hate my life….

**Author's Note: ****So there you have it. A months worth of thinking, writing, and editing. So in case you can't tell, I have been diagnosed with a major case of writers block. The sad part? I have BILLIONS of ideas but I can't find a way to piece them together. Ok, semi-good news…Earlier on, I wrote a chapter but I just never uploaded it so I'll upload it soon. It will be labeled Chapter 15 ½. Ok, personally, I love it when authors post questions at the end of a chapter for the readers to answer(That's just me though). Answer if you feel like it.**

**1. Most importantly…Do you guys have any ideas? I have received a few ideas and I thank you reviewers who gave me them, but I'm still trying to piece them together. **

**2. So I had some ideas, and I want you opinion on them…. **

**A) So Bella and Edward are at the carnival and they see Tanya and her sisters. Tanya gets all flirty w/ Edward right in front of Bella but Bella doesn't say anything bcuz shes uncomfortable. Mase and AJ also go to the carnival(AJ cheering up Mase) they see B&E talking with tanya and how Tanya is flirting. Masen acts like "Mommy and Daddy's little princess" and scares Tanya away. **

**B) Don't describe the date and move on to more exciting stuff.**

**C) Seth and his family are at the carnival and they talk with Bell and Edward. Seth explains how Ivy is pregnant again and their house is growing too crowded and they have to move again. Edward invites them to live with him(and the other cullens).**

**MORE INFO! Anyway, I think my biggest challenge is trying to write more Edward and Bella stuff, because half of you think Bella should still hold a grudge and not trust Edward fully and the other half want Bella, Ed, Mase, and Nessie to be a big, happy, family. And I'm right in the middle! In case you don't know, I really hate to disappoint people. My family says it's my fatal flaw.**

**Another thing, not related to fan fiction…. I have a facebook and twitter account! I think the links are on my profile but I'm not sure. If not…TAYLOR KOLISH! (on both). I'm not paranoid about people knowing my name like others so…Whatever. **

**I don't think that I can upload tomorrow because I have to go to a funeral….R.I.P- Pappy Keen, I miss you!**

**Honestly guys, I feel terrible that I haven't been writing more. And when I do finally write and upload, you all are nothing but helpful and encouraging to me (well most of you). Thank you for still sticking with me and reviewing. Thank You, guys****J**** From TAYLO(that's what my friend call me, an di purposely forgot the r) **


	44. Chapter 15 and a half  Missing Chapter

Masen's POV

I was very rudely awakened this morning to the sound of Nessie screaming down the hall. I jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall to find Ness hiding on top of her bookshelf, three feet from the ceiling. Behind me a whole crowd had formed of Sage, Uncle Seth, and Mom.

"What is going on, Renesmee?" My mom asked. Tears were flowing down Nessie's cheeks and her face was becoming red. "Renesmee?" My mom asked worriedly.

"S-s-s-s-SPIDER! Spider! Spider! Spider!" She screamed. "It was big and hairy and had red dots on it's back!" As soon as she said this, Sage ran down the hallway and into his room. "Somebody kill it!" I looked around and saw it, climbing up the side of her comforter that was thrown on the ground. I walked over and squashed it with my bare foot.

"Are you happy Nessie?" She hopped down and hugged me.

"Thank You! Thank You, Masen! Well, now that your all up, does anybody want to go searching through the area with me? You know get to know all the cool features of the mountain." She looked straight at me when she said that. Great another weird day with Nessie.

"Well Sage and I are going to the music store in town to buy some new cd's. Sorry Ness." Ness looked disappointed but quickly got over it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I can't.. I'm taking your Aunt to the doctor. Maybe Masen can go with you." _Thanks Mom._ I thought. Nessie squealed and pulled me into her closet.

"We wear the same size. I want to pick out your outfit. Oh! Look at this this skirt with this shirt, that jacket, and this belt. Perfect for y-" I interrupted her.

"No thanks Ness. I don't mind you picking my outfit but please nothing too girly." She bit her lip.

"Oh, I have the perfect thing! She picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a purple camisole, a white 'off the shoulder' shirt with a purple peace sign in the middle, and purple converses. I went into her bathroom to change and when I came out, she was already dressed in a yellow sundress and sandals. She started twirling. "You ready to go, Mase?" She continued to twirl around her room. I don't know how she wasn't dizzy.

"As ready as I'll ever be. C'mon Nessie." I pulled her out the door and halfway down the hallway, she stopped twirling. We walked out the door and locked it because nobody was home. "So where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Well, there's not really much around here. How 'bout Alaska?" The moment she said that, we both took off running. If we ran at full speed, we should reach the Alaskan border in a minute. We ran about five minutes past the border and stopped when we reached a beautiful meadow surrounding a large pond. "Wow! It's so pretty! Look at the little fish swimming around in the pond. Their so cute! We should get a fish, Masen! Like one at a pet store, I mean." She looked up at me excitedly.

" That might not be such a good idea, Ness. Fish are smelly. You wouldn't want a fish." She rolled her eyes and her head snapped to the right and her face got a worried expression on it.

"Did you hear that Masen?" I shook my head. Ten I heard a rustling of leaves and branches being cracked from a distance. Then I heard someone scream.


	45. Chapter 41 Ballet Class

**Chapter 45- AJ's POV- 5:40pm**

"Zoey, shut up! I'm tired of of listening to you nag me about Masen. We're not even dating!" I said for like the billionth time in the past five minutes. She glared at me and crossed her arms. I heard her mumble under her breath. Something along the lines of "We'll see" but I just ignored her.I can't believe I have to take her to her stupid ballet class. I have to meet Mase in like twenty minutes. I really don't see why dad can't just take her. So she has a crush, big deal! I had a crush on Masen when I was five, but of course, "Daddy's Little Princess" is more important than me.

"AJ, where are we going?" Little Miss Attitude asked.

"Your ballet class. Duh, Sherlock." I answered.

"Well this sure as hell isn't the way to my ballet class." She responded. Sometimes, I just want to punch her in her little demon face. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" I asked, jaw clenched. She smiled evilly.

"We passed my ballet class twenty minutes ago, but you kept yelling at me, so I decided not to say anything. I sure hope you know the way home." She giggled and I gripped the steering wheel, nearly breaking it. I didn't say anything, fearing that if I did, I would give into my anger and punch her square in the nose. Instead, I carefully turned around and sped down the road, hopefully in the direction of our house.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Darn that little monster! I'm lost! And I only have five minutes before I'm supposed to be at Masen's. Oh God, she's gonna kill me!

P.S. Word of advice about Masen,

Don't ever…

1) leave her

2)be late

3)disagree with her

**Short, I know. I'm partially past my writers block, so hopefully I'll have more up soon. The next chapter will be about AJ apologizing to Mase and the the one after that will probably be the carnival, I'm not sure. **

**In other news, I'm also doing this same story on Youtube except in video form (obviously). If you want to watch, the link to my YouTube channel is on my profile. **

**Also on my channel on Youtube, I have a "What's Next Character List" So if you leave a comment or Review asking to be one of the characters, I'll put you down as the one you ask for as long as it is free. (if that makes any sense to you). **

**Example: (This isn't the real one) **

**Renesmee: Yasmine0718**

**Masen: TWIHARDEDWARD1**

**Taylor: lilTayTay01**

**AJ: **

**Serenity:**

**Zoey:Jimmbob8906**

**Bella: **

**Edward: markOliver**

**In this case your options would be AJ, Serenity, or Bella. And if you request one, I'll either use your FF username or your real name if you ask, so if your username is Mimi0909 but your real name is Mia, if you ask, I'll just put you down as Mia. Ok?**

**-TAYLO!**


	46. Chapter 42 Sorry Mase

**Chapter 42- Masen's POV- 6:58 P.M.**

I heard a knock on my window that I had locked twenty minutes ago. Honestly , after waiting nearly an hour for AJ, to show up, I was pretty ticked.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Masen open the window. It's important…" He whined. You know, sometimes I hate the fact that I love him so much…If that makes any sense to you. I groaned and rolled out of my bed. It really was amazing how just by hearing his voice I already started to feel better. _Stop it, Masen! Your mad at him! Don't forgive him so easily. _I unlocked the window and as soon as I did, he burst through, and immediately started talking.

"I'm so sorry, Mase. I didn't mean to be late. You see, I had to take Zoey to her ballet class but it's out of state. We started arguing over….something and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where we were going and we got lost and by the time I even realized we were lost, It was 5:50. I'm so extremely sorry, Mase. I tried calling you but you didn't pick up." Oh my gosh! I didn't even think to check my phone! I quickly grabbed it from my book bag and checked my missed calls…17 missed calls and 6 new text messages, all of which were from AJ or Zoey. Great! Now, I feel guilty for getting angry at him when he really did have a good exuse AND at least he TrieD contacting me and telling me.

I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.I turned back to face him and he looked calmer than before but still uneasy. I smiled and his face soften ever so slightly more.

"I know we're too late to see the movie we wanted to see but if your up for it, I found somewhere else we could go?" I sighed and walked toward my closet.

"Where is it?" I asked, looking through my clothes, listening to the sound of his footsteps coming toward me. I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest against the top of my shoulder.

"Well, if you don't hurry up, we'll never find out. Now, will we?" I felt his icy breath sweep my neck, giving me the chills. He chuckled. He pulled away and I could just feel him smiling at himself as he walked back into my bedroom. I rolled my eyes. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, with a white tank top and blue, gold, and white sweatshirt that had our school mascot on it.

Five minutes later, we left, and to my pleasure, we took his car instead of his motorcycle. We talked the whole way, mostly about random things until we finally reached our destination…A carnival! And in case you didn't know, I love carnivals!

**Ok, all I'm asking for is 3 reviews. I'll still update even if I don't get 3 reviews, because I'm not mean like that. And keep in mind that the more reviews I get, the more excited I get to write so it means I'll update faster. **

**Also, I would like to thank **EBRAJERCECullen 130 for being the only one to review the last chapter . (unless my computer is really slow and the reviews haven't shown up yet)

-TAYLO!


	47. Chapter 43 Eddie

Chapter 43-Bella's POV

The first thing we did after paying admission was ride rides. We rode the bumper cars, ferris wheel, and my personal favorite, the rollar coaster. The ride itself wasn't what I enjoyed though. It was the fact that from the beginning to the end of the ride, Edward had his arm around me.

I know what he put my through was horrible and that I probably shouldn't be forgiving him so easily but every time he smiled or laughed or looked at me through his amazing golden eyes, I couldn't help but fall in love with him again. The only problem was that I kept thinking about _them_, Nessie and Masen. So much about them bewildered me. Their so similar, yet so different. Nessie, beautiful, bright, kind, forgiving, Nessie. Always seeing people for who they **are** not who they used to be and if I do say so myself, she's already quite the "Daddy's Girl".

Then there's Masen. Everything about her reminds me of him. Her perfect face, her wavy, unruly hair, her smile, her nose, her eyes, her stubbornness, her musical talent, I could go on forever. She's perfect but she'll never be completely satisfied. If you've just met her and I told you this, you'd probably start jumping to conclusions about why she feels this way but when you know her as well as I do, you know the truth. She feels abandoned, angry, envy, insecure, but most of all, unwanted. She feels unwanted by everybody, which makes me feel terrible as a mother. I love Masen with all my heart, I mean, she may be tough but she's still my little girl. There was a deeper reason behind all of her anger, though, and I know exactly what it is…me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I was pulled from my thoughts abruptly by the velvety voice of my love.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He didn't look convinced and led me over to a nearby bench. I groaned.

"Love, you can't lie to me." He said half-smiling. "Now seriously, Love, what's wrong?"He asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. I didn't say anything. "Is it Masen?" He asked knowingly.

"Maybe… How did you know?" I asked, surprisingly curious to know the answer. He smiled sweetly and put his arm around me.

"A lot of the time, when I visit Carlisle at the hospital, I come across all of these parents, waiting to hear if their child is ok or not, who have that same look that you had in their eyes because they are worried for their child. I just figured it was Masen because as far as I can tell, Nessie is fine." He explained to me.

"Oh." I said quietly, not knowing what else to say. He chuckled.

"So why are you worried about Masen?" He said, trying to start the conversation.

"Edward. It's Masen. A lot of stuff about Masen worries me." I said trying to avoid the questioning and discussion we were having.

"Bella…Stop trying to get out of this. Tell me. Please?" He pleaded, flashing me a crooked smile and gazing intoi my eyes. I knew he was trying to dazzle the answer out of me but I wouldn't give in.

"Can't we talk about this after we leave?" I asked him, trying to dazzle him back. I know stupid right? It actually surprised me when he gave in.

"Alright. But don't think that your getting out of this." I smiled and stood up. We were now headed toward the games when we heard a high pitch, nasally voice from a couple yards behind us.

"Eddie!" A look of terror spread across Edward's face and I turned to see a strawberry blonde vampire strutting toward us. Oh, this can't be good.


	48. Chapter 44 Daddy's Little Angel

Chapter 46- Daddy's Little Angel

After paying admission, AJ and I headed off to the games section of the carnival. We played for about an hour, before we headed toward the rides. Everything that had happened tonight before we came here had been forgotten by now. We rode every ride they had except for the kiddie rides and then stopped because my stomach started rumbling. I tried convincing AJ that I wasn't even that hungry but being the gentleman he is, insisted that we take a break for me to eat.

He bought me a corndog and a bottle of water, and we sat down to eat on a nearby bench to eat. Well, I sat down to eat and he just sat, waiting for me. I noticed that he looked worried, staring at three blonde ladies.

"AJ, are you ok?" I asked him. He snapped out of his daze and looked at me.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes returning to the ladies. He looked as if he was trying to remember something.

"Why are you staring at those people?" I asked him, finishing my corndog.

"They look familiar but I can't remember why." He said looking at me, frowning slightly.

"Why don't you go ask them. Maybe they remember." I suggested, his eyebrows creased and he shook his head.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't a very good memory I think. They aren't giving me very good vibes. And they don't look very friendly. Well, the one looks kind of friendly, but the other two don't." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I threw my trash away and grabbed is hand, pulling him off the bench and away from the blondes.

"Forget about them, AJ." I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed it back, signaling that he was ok. Then, he put his arm around my shoulder, sending chills down my back. I felt so protected and cared about when he did this. If only he loved me back, we could have this and more forever.

"So where to now?" He said, shooting me a dazzling smile.

"I don't care. You can pick." I told him. He considered this for a moment.

"Well, there's not really much else to do unless we want to go play more games or ride the rides again. Maybe if we keep looking we can find something else." He bit his lip, looking at me for my opinion.

"Ok, that's fine with me." We walked around more, making stops at the Mirror House and a funnel cake stand. We were toward the back of the carnival, opposite of where the entrances were when we heard a loud squeal from around the corner, followed by an nasally high pitch voice. I shivered at the sound.

"Eddie!" the voice yelled. I heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a soft "Oh No". AJ hurried to the corner, peeking around it so he could see what was happening and I followed. As soon as I looked around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. _What are they doing here? And who is that psyco who yelled "Eddie!". _Then I noticed the blonde from earlier quickly making her way toward my biological male parent and hugging him while he looked annoyed and scared at the same time. My mother however looked confused and angry at the same time but I was one of the only one who noticed her anger because she had learned very well over the years how to hide her emotions. I looked over at AJ, who had a look of recognition in his eyes. He also looked scared for my "father".

"Who is that, AJ?" I asked. He glanced at me and looked back to the situation that was unfolding in front of us.

"Tanya Denali." He replied.

"Who's that?" I asked. He put a finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet and listen. I sighed.

"Eddie-kins! It's so good to see you!" Tanya sqealed.

"Hi, Tanya. Good to see you too." My father said, in a sarcastic tone as he practically removed Tanya from him. Then, the most disturbing thing happened. SHE STARTED FLIRTING WITH HIM…RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY MOTHER! Of course my mom was too shy to say anything so she just stayed back. Thankfully, Penny Head wasn't flirting back or he'd be deader (if that's a word) than he already is. Tanya obviously noticed my mom standing right beside my father, clinging to his arm, but refused to acknowledge her. Tanya continued flirting for a couple more minutees before she actually chose to point out my mother.

"Eddie, who is this?" She asked, gesturing toward my mom.

"Tanya this is Bella." He said smiling at my mother.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Never heard of her." She said still flirting with my father, trying to hide the smirk escaping from her lips.

"The love of my existence?" He pushed. Tanya chuckled.

"Oh, I remember! Aren't you like supposed to be dead?" She asked. My jaw dropped. _Oh No she didn't! _I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Masen, we have to do something. Tanya's evil. She'd do anything to get to your Dad, including getting rid of your mom. And by the looks of it, she's doing a pretty good job of trying to scare her off" AJ said, sympathetically.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, she doesn't know about you or Nessie. Maybe if you introduce yourself as their daughter, you can scare her away. And she'll be so intimidated and jealous that she won't come back." He suggested.

"Who would be jealous of us? If anything, she'll see how much I hate him and use that against my mom." I pointed out. He obviously wanted to say something but refrained from speaking. I thought about what he might be thinking about when it suddenly hit me! "No, no, no, AJ. There's no way-. I'm not going to-. No!" I exclaimed.

"Mase. Look at your mom. She looks so scared. Do it for her, Mase." He persuaded. I hated being guily=ted into things but just because it was AJ, I'll let it slide. I sighed.

"What am I even supposed to do?" I asked.

"Get her away from them. Act like Nessie does around your Dad but with attitude toward Tanya. Intimidate her and act like…like… How do I put this? Like a Daddy's girl. Make it look like you and your dad are inseperable. It's cuter that way." He finished.

"You want me to act…cute? And girly?" He nodded. I flinched. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I took a deep breath and skipped (_insert shudder)_ over toward my parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" They looked up with an extremely shocked and confused expression and Tanya…well, Tanya looked downright horrified. I gave them both a hug and mentally explained to my father what was going on through my thoughts.

"There's my little girl!" He said with a huge grin on his face, which I wasn't sure if it was fake or not. My mom must've caught on because she replied with a kiss to my cheek and a quiet "Hello Darling."

"I really wanted the big prize at the skee ball game, but I didn't have enough tickets. Can you help me win some, Daddy?" I asked, giving him the puppy dog face. My mom looked like she had seen God. She was so happy.

"Well, if that's what you really want, Angel, than of course I can." He put his arm around my shoulder and we were about to walk away but Tanya stopped us.

"Edward…Who's this?" She asked hesitantly. I answered for my "Daddy".

"I'm their daughter, Silly Goose. Who else?" She actually looked scared.

"D-daughter?" She asked, surprised.

"Yep. That's me!" I pointed out, flashing her one of my rare dazzling smiles, but she didn't look very dazzled. Soon her surprise turned to anger and discust.

"What where you like adopted or something?" She asked smiling cleverly. _Oh, you don't want to go there with me Denali! _

"Nope. They're my biological parents. What about you? Did your mother's abortion not work? " I asked, innocently, while my parents chuckled behind me. She looked stunned.

"Well, no. But-Anyway, what's your name sweetie?" I grimaced when she called me sweetie.

"Masen Elena Cullen." I emphasized the Cullen in my name even though it wasn't even really in my name.

"Masen. Isn't that like a boys name?" She smirked.

"Why, Yes. Yes it is a boys name." I said, smiling widely, showing her that I was completely unaffected by her teasing me about my name.

"Well, just how old are you Masen?" Tanya asked, trying a different approach. She was really persistant wasn't she?

"Seven. Almost eight." I kept smiling.

"Really?" she asked, fascinated.

"Yep, I can't believe my little girl is growing up so fast." My father chipped in.

"That's funny. You look so OLD for your age." She tried, yet again. Why don't you just give up now. Your not going to win, lady.

"I know. But less about me, look at you!" I semi-complimented her. "You look so young for your age! Didn't you like go to school with Jesus?" I asked. This really made her angry. She glared at me, tryin gto think of a witty remark. As soon as she discovered that she couldn't think of anything, she turned quickly storming away from us, but of course this still wasn't enough for me.

"Bye Tanya! It was great meeting you!" I chuckled when she turned and hissed. As soon as she was out od seeing and hearing range, I saw AJ run toward me and when he reached where I was at, he spun me around in a bone crushing hug.

"That was perfect, Mase! You never cease to surprise me." He put me down and I chuckled before I was enveloped in another hug, this time from my mother.

"Thank You, Masen. I didn't know what to do. She's just so..Ugh!" I laughed at her and she kissed my hair. Then she stepped back, revealing th eonly person left, my father.

"Thank You, Masen. I owe you." He said, slightly smiling, although I wasn't.

"I know." I said with a straight face walking away with AJ right behind me. We decided to leave then because we both agreed that we had enough for one night. It was an average drive home, AJ and I joking, and laughing, doing what best friends do, but the whole ride home, I kept replaying the events of tonight in my head, secretly wishing that the things that went on tonight with Tanya had been real. I mean like the whole "Daddy-Daughter" thing. I know this is a little hard to believe but at one point, I absolutely adored my father. I was probably the biggest "Daddy's Girl" on the planet. And I knew for a fact that if it wasn't for that horrible day a little more than four years ago, that's exactly how it would've been, Masen and Edward, father and daughter, all of us living as a big happy family, it would have been. Key Words: Would Have.

**Hey guys, GUESS WHAT? **

**WHAT'S NEXT HAS AN OFFICIAL WEBSITE! Can anyone guess where it is? That's Right, on my profile at the very top!**

**AND….On my YouTube page, I have a "What's Next?" cast/roleplay type thing. So if you want to be someone, just ask! And I've decided that the only person you can't be is Masen, cuz that's me. Sorry.**

**So…I have decided….to… let you guys ask me any question you want (through reviews) and I have to answer it. It can be **_**anything**_**. But you have to **_**review**_** in order for me to answer ok? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I even made a longer chapter just for you guys! So, REVIEW EVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! **

****

****

****

****

****

****

**\/**


	49. Chapter 45 Flashback

**Ok, you know how in the last chapter Masen was thinking back to a horrible event that happed 4 years prior, I'm changing that to 6 years prior. Continue reading!**

Bella's POV:

Wow! That was unexpected. I never thought I'd see the day where Masen got along with her father(even if it was fake), especially after what happened a few years back, but I'd rather not get into details until absolutely necessary, which should be soon because I doubt Edward forgot about my worries regarding Masen from earlier tonight. Masen and AJ just left but Edward and I still remained in the same spot, a little in shock I guess.

"Um…I think we've had enough fun for one night, we should probably head home." I said, breaking the silence between Edward and I. He nodded and we started walking toward the entrance, toward the car. When we got back to my house, he politely opened the car door for me and walked me to the door. I unlocked it and stepped inside slowly. Meanwhile he just stood there for a second, looking nervous.

"Edward. You can come in if you want. If your worried about Masen, she's not here." I told him. He relaxed slightly and came into the house, shutting the door. He looked at me with curiousness in his eyes. "Are you alright, Edward?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier tonight. You were worried about Masen. Is there something specific about her that's bothering you?" He asked, cautiously, trying not to upset me, even though I knew it was coming.

"Edward, it's hard to explain." I started.

"Well, why don't you tell me and I'll try my best to follow along?" He led me to the couch where we both sat down.

"Well, basically all that really happened was that something happened to Masen a couple years back that apparently took a major toll on her life. Can we change the subject?" I said speaking quicker than I normally do. I really didn't like discussing that dreadful day years ago.

"Bella, Love, you can't just tell me something like that and expect me not to question you further. What happened? Did she get hurt? Was it a person who did this so her or like an event that took place?" He asked, looking worried for her, despite their situation. I shuddered at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy! Look what Uncle Seth and I found in the attic!" Masen giggled, running down the stairs, her wavy brown hair bouncing up and down with every step she took. She reached the bottom and ran into the kitchen, where I was making dinner. I finished coating the chicken and stuck it in the oven to bake. _

_I turned around and saw her sitting on the counter bouncing up and down, smiling, holding whatever she found behind her back.._

"_What were you doing in the attic, again, Masen? I told you not to go up there. There's a lot of…you know…stuff up there." She raised her eyebrows, still waiting for me to guess what was behind her back. "Ok, show me what you found and THEN I'll hassle you about going in the attic." She smiled triumphantly and pulled the item from behind her back. _

"_It's a piano CD, Mommy!" She said happily. Ever since I told her that her Edward used to play the piano, she's had this obsession. "Is this Daddy playing, Mommy?" I nodded. You see, Masen has always been a very curious, smart, little girl, so it's no surprise that she wanted to know more about her missing father. Again and again, she would ask about Edward and I would always answer honestly. Over time, she has developed quite an interest in her father. Of course she never mentioned any of the worse parts dealing with Edward, so therefore, I never brought it up._

"_Did you listen to it yet?" I asked her._

"_Yep! He's really good, Mommy. I can't wait 'til he comes home so he can play for me." Again, I never really mentioned to Masen that he wasn't coming back. I guess she just kind of assumed that he left for awhile and he was going to return home._

"_Yep…" I said, sadly._

"_Oh my gosh! I just had a great idea!" She squealed._

"_And what is that?" I asked._

"_I'm gonna write a song for Daddy so when he comes home, I can show him how good I am!" She said before rushing up the stairs. Masen Swan. Biggest Daddy's girl on the planet, I swear. _

_That's how things normally went with Masen. Almost everything she did was 'Daddy this!' and 'Daddy that'. I am a horrible mother for letting this go on for so long. I'm going to have to tell her soon before things get any worse._

_A week later _

_All week she has been working on that song. I still haven't told her about Edward yet. every time, I go to tell her, I chicken out. _

"_Mommy!" Masen yelled. Ok, be strong, Bella. Just tell her. She's going to find out someday. The sooner, the better. "Mommy! Where are you?" She said from around the corner._

"_In here, sweetie!" She walked from the kitchen into the living room, where I was. _

"_Mom, I finished Daddy's song!" She said excitedly._

"_Sweetie, we need to talk. You too, Nessie!" I yelled up the stairs. Nessie skipped down the stairs a couple seconds later and I sat them both down on the couch._

"_What's up, Mommy?" Nessie asked._

"_I need to talk to you both about your father." I told them. Masen looked up excitedly, while Nessie looked the same as before. "You might not like what I'm going to say."_

"_Is he coming home soon? I can't wait!" She said standing up and hopping up and down. I sat her down on the couch again and kneeled in front of them both. Masen was still bouncing in her seat. I feel like such a horrible person for doing this to them, but they need to know. _

"_Girls, your Daddy isn't coming home." I said, honestly. Masen stopped bouncing._

"_I get it, Mom. I never expected him to anyway. Can I go upstairs again? I want to finish painting my picture before it dries." Nessie said. _

"_Oh, alright." She went back upstairs, leaving just Masen and I. She was just staring at me, heart racing._

"_Wh-What do you mean? You mean like he's not coming home TODAY, right?" Masen asked._

"_No, Mase. I mean, he's not coming home…ever." I choked out the last word. I saw tears fill her eyes, but I saw she was trying to stay strong. "I'm really sorry, Mase." _

"_Don't be. It's not your fault. What happened, that makes you sure he's not coming home?" She asked, really close to crying. I explained to her about how he left and by the end, she was curled up, on my lap crying. My poor baby. I will never forgive myself for this._

"_Just because he's not coming home, doesn't mean that you might not meet him someday. Eventually, we'll probably run into him, then you can give him all of the things you made him, like your journal, (it'd her diary, but instead, she addresses it to Edward) all the wonderful pictures you drew, his piano song, everything. I just know he'll love them, and he'll love you, too." I said, sincerely. _

"_No! I hate him! And I'm throwing it all away!" She sobbed. _

"_Mase, please don't. All those thing you did for him, took a long time, you wouldn't want to just throw away all your hard work, now would you?" I asked her. She shook her head. _

"_I can't believe I was so stupid. I loved him." She said, while I wiped her tears away._

"_You still do love him. He's your Daddy." I said, rubbing circles on her back._

"_No, he's not. If he was my Daddy, he would come home. And I don't love him, I hate him." She argued, stubbornly. She yawned. "I don't need him anyway. I've got you, Nessie, and Uncle Seth and that's all I really need." She said, half-smiling. _

"_It's time to get ready for bed. We've got a long day ahead of us for tomorrow." she hopped off my lap and ran up the stairs. That day changed Masen, left her scarred, and for as long as she lives, she'll never forget it. _

_Flashback Done_

"Love? Bella?" I came back to reality at the sound of Edward's voice.

"What? Oh, sorry. What where you saying?" I asked.

"What happened to Masen a couple years back that changed her life?" He asked worried. I explained to him about the day, not leaving out any details.

"It's not your fault, Bella. It's mine. It's my fault that she hates me." he admitted.

"I know she acts like she hates you, but I know that somewhere inside of her, "Daddy's Little Girl" is just begging to come out." I said, he smiled.

"She really did all of those things for me? Like the song, pictures, the journal?" I nodded and pulled him off the couch. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Masen's room. I want to show you something." I guided him up the stairs and down the hallway until we reached Masen's room. I walked over to her closet and looked around until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed it and brought it back into Masen's room and gave it to Edward.

"Is this…?" He started.

"her journal. Go ahead, read it." I watched as he read the first couple pages. He looked so happy. I really wish the two of them would just get along.

"Do you mind if I take this back to my house so I can read the rest of it?" He asked.

"She wrote it for you. So go ahead." We walked back downstairs and said our goodbyes before he left.

**Review? Please? I was going to start the next chapter today, but I'm babysitting so I can't. The next chapter MIGHT be a few of the pages in Masen's journal. Or maybe not. Idk. **

**Ok, again, because I really want reviews, you guys can ask me anything you want? **

**The only question you can't ask is "What is your birthday?" because it July 18****th**** and that was a free one. **

**And you can ask questions about the future of "What's Next?" I might be able to answer those. **

**AND you can ask as many as you want because as I said….I'm desperate for reviews. **


	50. Masen's Journal

MASEN'S JOURNAL: DAY 26

Dear Daddy,

Today Nessie, Mommy, Uncle Seth, and I went to the park (It was my idea). At first it was really fun, but then, while

we were playing tag, Nessie pushed me off the top of the slide and I really hurt my arm. Nessie didn't even

apologize either. Mommy said that it doesn't look broken, but that she was gonna take me to the doctor's tomorrow.

And guess what? I HATE the doctor's. The last time I went, which was Tuesday (4 Days ago) I had to get a flu shot

And it REALLY hurt. Mommy held my hand, but it still didn't make me feel any better. Anyway, back to my point,

When I fell, it REALLY, REALLY, hurt. What if the doctor says that my arm has to be cut off? I don't want to lose my

Arm! If I had to keep any part of my body, I would pick my arm. We just came home a couple minutes ago, and

Mommy told me to rest. It's only 7:30, but for some reason, I'm really tired. Maybe I hit my head when I fell. Oh, No!

What if they cut off my head! I can't lose my head! My mind is in my head and if I lose my mind, then I'll be stuck

acting like Nessie for the rest of my life. That was supposed to be a joke. Nessie said the only thing about me that's

funny is my face…So I kicked her. I almost broke her leg too. 'least that what the doctor said. I have a long day ahead of me for tomorrow, so I'll write again soon, Daddy. I miss you, so come home soon please.

I love you,

Masen Elena Swan (Then whatever your last name is)

PS. I wish it was you that held my hand at the doctor's office. I would have felt a whole lot better.

MASEN'S JOURNAL: DAY 64

Dear Daddy,

I went to my first real piano lesson today! I was really excited and Ms. Dana said that for my first lesson, I was really good. I can even play a couple songs now. Not songs like you play but short songs like "Twinkle, Twinkle" and "Mary had a Little Lamb". Someday, I'm gonna play really good just like you, and everybody is gonna be proud of me and when I play, everybody will listen and when I'm done, everyone's gonna clap and cheer for me. I can't wait. Nessie chose to go to an art lesson. And let me tell you…What…A…Fail! She came home with a picture that she drew and I thought it was a bunch of bunnies until she explained that it was actually me, Mommy, Uncle Seth, and her. I was laughing so hard I nearly peed myself. That's when things started to go downhill. Nessie started crying and Mommy sent me to my room. I didn't mean to make her cry, it was just SO funny. Do you think I was wrong?(circle yes or no). So now I'm sitting here bored, deciding what to do. I think I'm going to practice my piano. Wish me luck! I really miss you so PLEASE come home! I love you lots!

Your Daughter,

Masen E. Swan

**Skipping way ahead**

DAY: 296

Hey Daddy,

I'm writing you a song. I had to quit my piano lesson because of how fast I'm growing and how quickly I'm learning. I can almost play like you now. Key word is almost. I've been working on your song for a couple days now and I'm almost finished. Nothing happened with Nessie today because we were fighting and we had to stay in our rooms for the majority of today. Mom is acting strange and I don't know why. I hope nothing is wrong. Anyway, I'm devoting this journal entry to how much I miss you. It's been nearly two years since you left. At least I think so. Nessie and I are almost two and Mom said that you left shortly before we were born. I really want you to come home. I know that I've never met you, but I love you anyway. Mom says that I remind her of you. I have green eyes just like you used to. I have untamed hair, just like you. And practically my whole personality reminds Mommy of you in some way. I'm just like you. I can even read minds like you do! My point is that I will always love you and when your not with me, there will always be a part of me that wishes you were. We're going to argue. We're going to disagree sometimes, but that will never change the fact that you're my Daddy and I'm your daughter. All of us miss you, so please, please, please, Daddy…Come Home.

-Your daughter who loves you unconditionally and begs you to come home,

Masen Swan.

DAY: 299

Edward,

I do NOT love you. I do NOT miss you. I'll hate you forever. (And ever)

I hope you rot in hell,

Masen.

P.S. Every good thing I ever said or thought about you has disappeared. Have a good life in hell.

**Review****J**


	51. Chapter 46 Your The Best

AJ's POV- In the Meadow

After everything that's happened tonight, Mase and I decided that it was probably best that we not go home, and have some time to ourselves to just relax. So here we are, in the meadow. We were both laying down, her head resting on top of my chest. Lately things have just been so crazy with our families that we don't have as many moments like this as before. I really just wish that Masen would at least try to get along with Uncle Ed. I mean, I'm pretty angry with him, so I can't even imagine what Masen must be feeling like, but even putting in the slightest effort to get along with him would make things so much easier.

"AJ, what are you thinking about?" Masen asked.

"You." Crap! Why'd I say that? Even if it is true, I just made myself look like an idiot. Wait. Is she smiling? Why's she smiling.

"What about me?" She was still smiling. God, I love her smile. And her eyes. And her beautiful, wavy hair. And…everything else about her. She raised her eyebrows. Oh right! She asked me a question.

"Why the sudden interest in what I'm thinking?" I smiled back. She bit her lip, her face falling into a sad expression.

"Do you think I'm wrong to be mad at him?" She sat up, looking at me with a serious expression. I decided to sit up too.

"I-I don't know. Why does it matter what I think?" I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. She look at me with a 'You've-got-to-be-kidding me' look.

"AJ, your opinion means the most to me out of anybody in the whole world! I trust you the most out of anybody. You could even say that your…kinda…like my…hero." She said the last part quietly but loud enough that I could still hear her perfectly.

"Masen, your not wrong to be mad at him. He left and by doing that he hurt you." I hesitated. "But…I think that maybe…you should at least try to get along with him…and I guess I should too. He seems pretty sincerely sorry about leaving and wanting to get to know you and Nessie." Her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Mase. It doesn't even matter what I think anyway. I mean, he's your dad, it's your decision." She pulled her knees in close to her chest and shook her head.

"No. Thank you for telling me, AJ. It really means a lot." She stated, looking down at her feet.

"Then why are you on the verge of tears?" I asked, hoping not to offend her by asking.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said.

"Masen, you can cry in front of me I'm not going to judge you. Besides, I'm your best friend. It's my job to be there with you when you cry and to help you to feel better." She didn't say anything, but hid her face in her knees. I could heard sobs escaping her chest. WHAT DO I DO? "Masen? Are you ok? Mase?" I put my arm around her shoulders, rubbing circles on her back. "Masen, please say something." She hugged me around my neck, pulling herself onto my lap in the process and started crying into my shirt. I wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to me, and gently rested my other hand behind her head, stroking her hair.

"I don't know what I would do without you, AJ. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She whispered. "Thank You."

Edward's POV-

I left Bella's house feeling a lot happier than I've been in a long time. I was determined to read the rest of Masen's journal and then earn her trust back somehow. I pulled into the driveway, got out of my car, and then walked inside, expecting to find AJ and Masen. The only person that I did see was Emmett.

"Emmett, have you seen AJ or Masen?"

"No. I thought they'd be at Bella's. I guess if they aren't at Bella's or here, then they might be at their meadow…or the hospital." I glared at him. "What? She's half Bella. It's possible." He said defending himself, before walking away. Ok, then I guess I'll just read the journal first.

**I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update, but I have 2 stories that I'm doing on You Tube (one of which is a video form of What's Next and the other is just a Many Years after Breaking Dawn type story.) and birthday plans that I have to make (Only 5 more days, and I'm REALLY excited. I'll finally be a teenager.) **

**ANNOUUNCEMENTS:**

**-What's Next has an official Facebook page. Link On Profile.**

**-The whole Twilight family thing on my YouTube page is still going. **

**-Most of the outfits that Masen has worn in What's Next are on my profile. (They're all under one link. I think it's the farthest one on the bottom.**


	52. Chapter 47 I hate you all, even you AJ

The Next Day- Masen's POV

I opened my eyes to a very uncomfortable brightness. Where am I?

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty." AJ said laughing. I realized that I was sitting on his lap and stood up. I looked around and saw that we were in the meadow.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"11:30" He said, standing up. He looked over at me, and then laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Have you seen your hair this morning?" I punched his arm.

"Oww. Now is that any way to treat your 'hero'?" He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I was tired. I'd had a long day." I said, defending myself.

"Mhm." I started chasing him. We ran through the forest at full speed. I had almost caught him, when I saw something in the distance in front of us. I slowed down and saw that it was the Cullen household. I stopped running and was about to turn around and run in the opposite direction, when AJ grabbed me by my waist, to stop me.

"Wait. Your mom called last night and she wants the whole family to come to the house to talk about everything that's happened in the last couple weeks." he told me.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Because I knew you wouldn't come if I did." He responded.

"Exactly!" I turned again but he turned me back around.

"Masen, your mom wants us to be there." He said.

"Well, than you can go, but I don't want to." I crossed my arms.

"C'mon, Mase." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me, just hard enough that I was moving forward, but he wasn't hurting me.

"AJ, stop! I don't want to go!" I resisted and we stopped moving forward. I yanked my hand free and started running as fast as I could away from the house. It only took about 30 seconds for him to catch me and fling me over his shoulder though. "Put me down!" I was squirming trying to get him to let me go, but he had a good grip. He carried me into the house and set me down, after all the downstairs exits in the living room were blocked. Everybody was here, and they all stared at me. I glared at AJ. My mom stood up from her seat and walked over toward us.

"Thank you, AJ." My mom said to him, before she turned to face me. "C'mon, don't be getting mad at him, Mase. I'm the one who told him to bring you here." I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Cheer up, sweetie." My mom said smiling.

"I don't want to be here. And I'm most definitely NOT going to 'cheer up'. I want to leave." My mom gave me a stern look, and then pointed to the couch.

"Sit, Masen." I groaned and sat down. My mom sat in her seat, next to my dad and AJ joined me on the couch. "Ok, Esme, you may begin." She started out by telling everyone about why we were here, which was to talk as a "family" about the past couple weeks. After about 2 minutes, I kind of zoned out, because honestly, I could care less what these people had to say. They lost all respect I had for them, the minute they left. Well, actually it was when I found out that Penny Head was my father.

"Masen? How would you feel about that?" I came back to reality at the sound of my mom's voice.

"About what?" I asked, completely lost.

"Where you even listening?" She asked.

"No…" I said quietly. "So how would I feel about what?" I asked, my heart racing at all the horrible possibilities that they could be asking about.

"Well, we were all thinking that maybe…Nessie, you, and I should move here, so we can all get to know each other better." I froze. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No! This can't be happening. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Absolutely not!" I yelled. AJ tried to comfort me by holding my hand but I was still angry at him for bringing me here, so if anything it made me angrier.

"Masen, I know that it doesn't sound very appealing right now, but in the long run, it will be good for us. You can get to know the rest of your family." I flinched. "Your perspective on them might change. No, it will change." She tried convincing me. No, its bad enough that I have to see them at school, there's no way I can live with them.

"No!" I was literally shaking with fear and anger.

"I really hoped that I wouldn't have to do this, but Masen…you have no choice. We're moving in here, and you're going to at least try to get to know your family." She said, sighing. Tears filled my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"M-mom." I was having trouble speaking now and my breathing became unsteady. "Please, don't…" Her eyes were filled with pain.

"I'm sorry, Masen." She started staring at the floor, avoiding my gaze. The tears I had tried so hard to hold back were now falling from my eyes at a hundred miles per hour. AJ stood up, and pulled me into a hug, rubbing circles on my back. I would have told him to stop, but I couldn't find my voice.

"C'mon, Mase. It's not that bad. This is a good opportunity for the whole family." I heard my believed 'best friend' say. Oh my god. Even my AJ has betrayed me. I found my strength and pushed him off of me with all my might. He stumbled backward a few feet, but regained his balance quickly.

"How…How could you agree with them?" I sobbed. He started walking toward me.

"Mase…" He started. I stumbled backward, nearly falling trying to get away from him.

"What happened to you? Yesterday you were my best friend and today…Today you're just as bad as the rest of them!" I quickly walked toward the door, everybody moving out of my way. I could hear his all too familiar footsteps trailing me. "Don't. You. Dare. Follow. Me." I said through clenched teeth. I slammed the door, and began running, once again, but this time, I was alone.

**READ!**

**Ok, I think you all have waited long enough for AJ and Masen to get together and I saw a pretty good opportunity for that to happen, so keep reading because it's coming up VERY soon. Possibly the next chapter (I don't have it written yet so any ideas would be very helpful). **

**Also if you have any ideas as to some of the things you want AJ and Masen to do after their dating, again, ideas would be helpful. **

**Point of everything I just said: Please Review. It's highly appreciated. **

**ANNOUUNCEMENTS:**

**-What's Next has an official Facebook page. Link On Profile.**

**-The whole Twilight family thing on my YouTube page is still going. **

**-Most of the outfits that Masen has worn in What's Next are on my profile. (They're all under one link. I think it's the farthest one on the bottom.)**

**- What's Next has an official website (at the top of my profile page)**


	53. Chapter 48 OMG

Last Time: AJ sides with the rest of the family on the idea of Masen, Nessie, and Bella moving in. Masen is furious.

AJ's POV-

"Mase…" I started. I took a step closer to Masen and she stumbled backward.

"What happened to you? Yesterday you were my best friend and today…Today you're just as bad as the rest of them!" I saw tears fill her eyes as she turned around and headed towards the door. What have I done? I started to follow her. "Don't. You. Dare. Follow. Me." I heard her say quietly. I stopped walking. She walked out of the door slamming it, as I stood frozen, staring at the door. Great! She officially hates me! I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths, trying to clear my head. What am I supposed to do? If I don't do something soon, I might lose her. No, I can't lose her. I know she said that she doesn't want me to follow her, but right now, I didn't have any other options. I started walking toward the door, when I heard a gasp. I looked over and saw my mom looking shocked and upset.

"Alice, what did you see, honey?" Esme asked her. I took a few steps away from the door and a few toward my mother.

"I-It was Masen. She's going to try to run away." She explained. My breathing became unsteady.

"N-no. She…She can't. No!" Everybody looked at me. It took me about two seconds to regain control of my body and start running toward the door. I was about 4 feet away from it when McKenzie stepped in front of me.

"Move McKenzie!" I was in a state of terror now.

"No, AJ. Just hear me out, ok? Think about how much better things would be around here if we just let her run away. We could all get to know each other and be an actual family again, but without all the drama. Besides, if you really care about her, you'd let her make her own decisions and let her leave."

"What? No! What about me?" I yelled. How dare she say something like that about my precious Masen! I looked around at everybody. The only ones who looked like they actually slightly cared about Masen running away were Bella, Edward, Nessie, Emmett, and my mom. I looked back at McKenzie.

"What about you? So you have a little crush on her. You'll get over it." I clenched my fists. I swear I'm about to explode.

"A crush? What- I-I." I hesitated for a second. "I love her McKenzie! And there's no way in hell that I'm going to risk losing her!" McKenzie's jaw dropped and I heard a gasp and someone's heart start racing. I just figured that it was Nessie. I noticed that McKenzie wasn't staring at me, but at something or someone behind me. I turned around to see what it was. And let me just say that when I said that I figured the gasp and heart racing was Nessie, I was wrong.

**Ok, so I'm sorry that my updating rates have gone way down and I'm really sorry for that. I'm going to try to write more often. **

**Anyway! I want your opinions on how Masen should react to what AJ said. **

**She is super happy and they get together at that moment.**

**She is shocked, and relieved, but isn't sure that he truly means it and then AJ has to find a way to prove his love.**

**She is angry that he never told her. They get together a couple days later.**

**She is relieved, happy, and becomes his girlfriend instantly, but is still upset about moving in. **

**Other. (Your ideas are appreciated.) **

**AND…**

**Ideas of what you want to happen in the future of WN. **

**Examples…**

**-Nessie gets a boyfriend.**

**-Edward gets Masen and AJ accepted into Julliard. Masen is extremely grateful.**

**-Bella and Edward get married.**

**-etc.**


	54. Chapter 49 Love

Masen's POV-

I was running through the forest at full speed (for maybe fifteen seconds), when I realized that I forgot my phone back at the Cullen's house…My future house. My god, the sound of that makes me want to gag. All my life, my mom, Nessie, and I always believed that the moment we met them again (Not counting before we knew that they were…who they are) we would leave, not even giving any of them time to explain. That we would escape before they pulled any of us down to their level, after climbing so far, and accomplishing so much. What happened to those days? Because apparently I'm the only one with any sense. I sighed. I really need my phone but going back there now is practically suicide.

I stopped running, taking a breath and considering my options. Maybe I can go through the back door or someone's window. I think my phone is in the kitchen, so as long as nobody is in there, I won't be noticed. I changed my direction and headed back to the house. When I was about a fourth of a mile away, I took a minute to steady my heartbeat from my running. I ran a little more and walked the rest of the way to steady my heartbeat once again. Thankfully the back door was unlocked and I was able to find my phone easily.

"No!" I heard someone scream. I walked unnoticed to the entrance to the living room, peeking around the corner. The person who screamed was AJ. I had an urge to go comfort him and give him a hug, but I was mad at him…And I had no idea what he was upset about. I decided to continue watching and listening. He dashed toward the door, but McKenzie got in his way.

"Move, McKenzie!" He looked terrified, and she put a hand on her hip.

"No, AJ. Just hear me out, ok? Think about how much better things would be around here if we just let her run away." Wait who's running away? "We could all get to know each other and be an actual family again, but without all the drama." Are they talking about me? What? I'm not running away. "Besides, if you really care about her, you'd let her make her own decisions and let her leave." I looked at the rest of the family and they didn't look too concerned about the idea of me leaving. AJ however looked pissed.

"What? No! What about me?" He really did look genuinely concerned for me. Maybe I was a little too hard on him earlier. He probably was just thinking of what he thought was best for me. I was about to step out and apologize to AJ, and let everybody know of my presence when Kenzie said something that took me by surprise.

"What about you? So you have a little crush on her. You'll get over it." AJ has a crush…on me? I'm the girl that he has a crush on? Oh my gosh! It all makes sense now! That's why he couldn't tell me who it was! This could change everything. I stepped into the living room. When McKenzie saw me her jaw dropped and everybody else but AJ followed her gaze. I was going to say something to him, but he continued talking to McKenzie.

"A crush? What- I-I." He hesitated and gulped. "I'm in love her McKenzie! And there's no way in hell that I'm going to risk losing her!" I gasped and my heart started racing. I felt tears fill my eyes, my emotions overwhelming me. Surprise, Joy, Betrayal, Shock, and like a billion other things. AJ finally followed McKenzie and everyone else's gaze and turned around. And when our eyes met, green to gold, everything that I was feeling a second before instantly multiplied by ten. Tears escaped my eyes, sobs escaped my chest, and the feeling of betrayal burned in my chest. Did he only become my friend to get closer to me both emotionally and physically? I closed my eyes and turned around quickly heading for the back door.

"Masen, stop! Please just hear me out." He started following me, so I started running hoping to lose him, behind me. Unfortunately, when it's vampire vs. half vampire, vampire always wins. He caught me by the waist and turned me to face him, then pulled me closer to him.

"AJ, stop!" I tried pushing him away, but he had a good grip.

"Masen. Please just listen to me before you say anything." He touched my cheek, getting me to face him and I took this as a chance to push him off of me. I started running toward my house and got to my room before he was able to catch up again. He didn't grab me again, but rather sat down on my bed. I pulled my suitcase from my closet and threw it on top of him on the bed.

"First of all, oww. That hurt. And second, what are you doing with this suitcase?" I walked over and grabbed a handful of clothes and stuck them in the suitcase. He kept staring at me, which was making me uncomfortable, so I answered him.

"I'm leaving. I can't take all of this. I-It's just too much." He stood up.

"Mase, c'mon. Leaving isn't the answer." He stood with his arms crossed.

"Well, I can't stay. I-I can't do this!" I screamed, motioning the two of us.

"Do what? You won't even let me explain." I grabbed a couple things from the bathroom and walked back into my bedroom.

"Well, honestly AJ. I don't want to hear it. I'd rather just leave." I put the things in my suitcase and walked back toward my closet.

"Masen, leaving won't change the fact that I love you." I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

"Stop saying that." I said more calmly.

"Saying what? That I love you?"

"Yes! That!" I continued into my closet.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked. I clenched my fist and ignored him. He sighed, sadly. "Masen, if you want to leave, I'm not going to stop you." He sat down again on the bed and raised his eyebrows.

"Thank You."

"But you have to hear me out first." I turned to face him and sighed, crossing my arms.

"AJ, I did things with you that I could never do with anybody else. And I told you things that I've never told anybody. I would trust you with my life and you can't trust me enough to tell me something like this?" I walked over and stopped when I was right in front of him. He reached out and grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away this time. He shook his head, staring down.

"Masen, it's not that I don't trust you. I was afraid that you would freak out and tell me that you don't like me like that. And so far, I was right." He looked up at me.

" But there's a difference AJ! I found out by accidently overhearing something. You didn't know when you said that, that I would hear. Were you even going to tell me?" He was about to say something, but didn't.

"So if I would have just told you, then you would be fine with being my girlfriend." He said, frowning.

"Well, that's kind of an odd way of putting it but…Yeah." It was silent for a minute but then he looked back up at me.

"Well, is there any chance that you can forgive me for not telling you?" I nodded.

"Of course, I forgive you, AJ." He half-smiled. Then he bit his lip and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, is there any chance that you'd still consider being my girlfriend?" I took a deep breath and half smiled down at him. I nodded and he smiled one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen. "Really?" I laughed and sat on his lap.

"Really." Hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. I pulled away quickly and stood up again. He stood up too.

"Is there something wrong, Mase? Did I hurt you?" He looked ashamed.

"No, nothing like that. I-" I hesitated.

"You what?" He asked.

"I think I need to leave. I just need some time to clear my head and get used to the idea of moving in and…well, us." I said, nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a look of sadness in his eyes. "Your still thinking about running away?"

"No. It'll only be a few days, I swear." He looked hesitant to say anything.

"Well are we…?" He started and I blushed. I smiled again.

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend." He grabbed both of my hands and his smile faded.

"Masen, I don't know if I'm alright with this. Going all alone, you could get hurt."

"Ok, so now that you're my boyfriend, you just decide to go all overprotective on me?" I joked. And he laughed.

"Mase, don't be silly. I've always been overprotective of you." I smiled and he pulled me closer to him. "You just didn't realize it because we were inseparable and as long as I was with you I knew you were safe."

"AJ, I'll be fine." I said.

"Maybe you should talk to your mom. See what she thinks." He suggested.

"Why, because you think she'll say no?" He tried to hide the smile that was clearly on his face. I laughed.

"I'll tell her, but no matter what she says I'm still going." He scrunched his face up and I kissed his nose. He just looked at me, adoringly. "What?"

"You kissed my nose." He said.

"You're my boyfriend, why wouldn't I?" He didn't say anything, but continued smiling.

"I don't know. I-I-" He laughed. "Since you are my girlfriend…Kissing is now up for discussion right…?" I smiled.

"Yeah, what about it?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled and sighed.

"You pushed me out a window." He said joking. I burst out laughing.

"You still remember that?"

"Masen, I thought that I had died and gone to heaven. How could I not?" I blushed again.

"So…do you think that we should go tell everyone else?" I asked. He smiled, again.

"About what? Us, you pushing me out the window, or…you leaving?" He looked sad again. I cupped his face.

"A couple days is all I'm asking."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? The sooner you leave, the sooner I get my girlfriend back." I looked at him and he looked disappointed. He jumped out the window first, then I hesitantly followed, after being assured that he would catch me at the bottom, which he did. We headed in the direction of the house and before we knew it we were there.

He opened the door for me and we walked inside. Everybody was still in the living room and they looked shocked to see us for some reason.

"Hey Guys." I said. My mom and _him _stood up from the couch and walked toward me.

"Hey you two. Is everything alright?" She asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, there's something, well actually two things I want to talk to you about." She pulled me over to the couch and sat me down. Everybody came back in to listen.

"What's Up, Mase?" My mom asked.

"I wanted to know how you would feel if I left for a couple days. Only a few, so I won't be gone long. I just need to clear my head." She bit her lip thinking then looked up at me.

"Well, if that's what you need to do, then I say go ahead." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, I trust you." I hugged her.

"Thank You, Mom." I was actually surprised that she's going to let me go. Or that she trusted me enough to go. I was really excited to actually have some time to myself, away from this family, until I heard AJ mumbling, obviously upset, behind me. I looked at him and he was staring at me, his eyes pleading me not to go.

"I'm not ok with this." He said. I stood up and faced him.

"Why can't you just support me on this AJ?" He looked really hurt and I was fighting the urge to just kiss him.

"Well do you want my opinion or not?" He asked, getting angrier.

"Well, if you're going to be so negative, then no, I don't!" I put my hands on my hips. I heard a laugh of disbelieve come from him, as he was shaking his head at me. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, have a good trip,_ sweetheart._" He rushed upstairs, leaving me and everyone else stunned. I gulped.

"Masen…?" Nessie started. I fell backward onto the chair and groaned.

"Yes, Nessie. We're dating and now he's pissed at me. Why is it that every time something even remotely good happens to me, I end up miserable?" I put my face into the arm of the chair and screamed. Then Zoey started talking.

"C'mon Mase. Just be glad he didn't knock you up." Everybody started at her and I blushed. "What? Some people get a little crazy when they get together."

"If he doesn't apologize soon, I'm gonna make it so he can't produce kids." Nessie said, defending and embarrassing me at the same time. I felt my cheeks grow redder. I grabbed a blanket from the floor and hid under it so nobody could see me and my tomato cheeks.

"If they did have a baby, I wonder what it would look like." Brooke wondered. Could this get any more weird? They went on for a couple more minutes until somebody finally said something.

"Guys stop. They're not having a baby and you're making Masen uncomfortable." Said the last person I'd want to hear stick up for me, my father. I pulled the blanket down so I could see everyone and they all had some sort of grin on their face, and they were all staring at me.

"Well, this has been extremely weird and embarrassing. I think I'll go pack the rest of my stuff I'll need and then I'll be back." I stated before something else went wrong.

"Ok, be careful." I nodded at my mom and left to go get my stuff.

**Fifteen minutes later-**

I walked back into the house, suitcase in hand and once again, everybody turned to look at me. AJ had come back downstairs, but he refused to look at me.

"So are you leaving now or are you going to wait until tomorrow?" My mom asked. I looked away from AJ and turned to look at my mom.

"I'm leaving now." I said in a flat tone.

"Alright, have fun and be safe. Ok?" No matter how hard I tried not to look at AJ, I kept giving in to the urge and not once did I find him looking at me.

"I promise." I gave her a hug along with Nessie, Taylor, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and surprisingly my dad. Everyone else just nodded and told me to be safe.

"Hey, I just got some new shoes. They're in the kitchen. Who wants to see them?" Alice said. She looked around at everybody, giving them a look. I knew what she was doing she was trying to get everybody out so that AJ and I could have some privacy, but honestly, if he's going to be that negative, I don't want to talk to him. Almost everybody understood, except for Emmett.

"What? Alice has a billion shoes. Who cares if she got new ones?" Aunt Rose slapped his head and explained to him briefly and he smiled. "Oh, ok." Then he walked into the kitchen and I saw AJ try to follow.

"AJ, get the hell over there and talk to your girlfriend." Alice whisper yelled, although I could hear them perfectly. I crossed my arms and took a seat in the chair I was sitting at earlier.

"I don't want to." Alice slapped him in the head and he flinched. "Mom-" She turned him around and pushed him back into the living room before disappearing into the kitchen with everyone else. Or at least I thought it was the kitchen before I heard the back door close and the sound of multiple doors being locked.

I heard him mutter something under his breath before he slowly walked over to me and sat on the couch, next to the chair, crossing his arms and sighing.

"Ok, they want us to talk, let's talk." I could still hear the anger in is voice. I rolled my eyes and turned the other way so my back was to him. "Fine, be that way. Honestly, I don't want to talk either." He said.

"Yeah, I kind of already figured that out." I said, annoyed.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your little adventure, so maybe you should just go." He suggested. I heard Nessie put down her shield.

_ Masen, Uncle Jasper said that AJ is feeling angry, and upset._

_ Well no duh, Sherlock!_

_ Would you listen to me? He also feels unwanted. He is head over heels in love with you Masen! You guys just got together and now you want to leave. He's heartbroken and he thinks you don't want to spend time with him, according to Dad. I know he's told you that he loves you, but did you say it back?_

_ No…_

_ Well, why the hell not? _

_ Because…I don't know why I didn't say it. _I can't believe I didn't realize this before. I finally understand why he's so upset and angry with me.

_ Masen Elena Swan! You need to tell him!_

She put her shield back up and I looked over to see that everything that Nessie had mentioned was apparent in his eyes. So this whole time, all he wanted was to spend time with me. Aww…I should've known. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he pointed it out to me.

"Masen, why are you staring at me?" He asked, a little calmer. He raised his eyebrows and I walked over to him, sat on his lap, and buried my head in his neck. After a couple seconds, I felt him relax and wrap his arms around me. I pulled back and by now all anger had faded from his face and been replaced with confusion.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, hiding a smile.

"I'm sorry that I offended you by wanting to leave right after we got together. And that I made it seem like I didn't want to spend time with you. You have always been there for me. You make me laugh and smile. And the truth is that I cherish every moment that we have together. And if you want me to stay then I will if it makes you happy. Because there's no way that I'm going to risk losing you, when I've always felt something stronger than just friendship toward you. And I'm really sorry that it took me until now to realize that what I was feeling all along was…" I was cut off by the feeling of his lips on mine. It was surprisingly different being kissed as compared to kissing someone else. I mean , it always ends up the same, with the synchronization of both people's lips but just knowing that he chose to kiss me and no one made him, or there was no secret motive behind it other than he wanted me to shut up gave me butterflies. God, I can't even think straight. I felt him pull me by my waist closer and my butterflies multiplied. Of course it was all interrupted when we heard Alice's voice.

"I don't hear talking! I'm coming in!" we pulled away quickly and I quickly resumed my place on the chair beside the couch. I saw her walk in the door with a smile on her face.

"Are you two getting along again?" We both nodded. "So, what where you two doing before I came in?" she smirked.

"Nothing, Mom." AJ answered. She raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so?" She taunted. She knew something we didn't .

"Yep." He answered again.

"Masen what's that on your hands?" I looked down and all over both of them, was something liquid and dark brown.

"What is-" She chuckled.

"Earlier when I smacked AJ on the head, I might of put in some hair dye. So now I'm left wondering how something that was on the back of AJ's head got smeared all over your hands…" I blushed and looked over at AJ, he was smiling at chuckling.

"Well played, Mom. You caught us. How did you know that we would-?" Alice laughed.

"I'm physic in case you forgot." AJ rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are." AJ said, I chuckled and he looked over at me. "Mom, can you just give us a minute there's something else I still need to talk to her about." Alice looked surprised but happily obliged.

"What else do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"Listen, I think that you should go clear your head for a couple of days." He said, moving me back onto his lap.

"AJ I don't have to, I'd rather stay here with you." I bit my lip.

"Masen, you'll be with me when you get back." I sighed.

"But AJ-" I started.

"I feel horrible for being such a jerk to you. So, if you want to go, I won't stop you." I smiled and stood up, pulling him up with me.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. He kissed me yet again, but only for a few seconds this time.

"Yes." I smiled and kissed his nose then walked over to get my suitcase. "Masen, I know everyone else has already told you to be careful and stay safe, so it probably doesn't surprise you that I'm telling you too, but please, please, be safe." He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands. I smiled at his concern for me.

"AJ, I'll be fine. I already know where I'm going and I know exactly how to get there." He still didn't look any more relieved. "I promise that I'll be ok. It's only a couple days." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He smiled but I could still see the worry in his eyes. I hugged him for a couple seconds.

"I love you too." He smiled and I gave him one more peck on the lips before getting into the car and driving away.

**Masen+AJ= Love. So after what seemed like a billion years, they're finally together. **

**Ok, so I'm sorry that lately it's been taking me FOREVER to update, so I decided to make it up to you guys and write probably the longest chapter that I've written yet. So review! **


	55. Chapter 50 Guess Who

AJ's POV- (Two weeks later, in his bedroom)

It's been two weeks since Masen left and she's still not back yet. To say I'm worried would be a HUGE understatement. She said it would be a couple days, which I expected to be about three or four days, not two weeks! What if something horrible happened to her? I would never forgive myself.

"AJ, please calm down. Your father is going to go insane." My mom said, joking. I didn't respond. "C'mon, AJ. I'm sure she's fine." She sat down next to me, on my bed and tried to comfort me. I ran my hand through my hair, a trait I must have picked up from Masen.

"You can't know that for sure, Mom." I closed my eyes picturing her smiling and laughing, her jade green eyes full of pure happiness like they used to be before any of this happened. I looked over at my mom again and saw that her eyes were glazed over. When the vision ended, she smiled.

"Get ready for school, AJ." She left my room, shutting the door. I stood up from my bed, putting on a pair of jeans and a blue sweatshirt. I walked into the bathroom to comb my hair and looked in the mirror. Honestly, I looked horrible. MY hair looked tangled and dirty even after I combed it and my eyes looked dead, dark, and dangerous. I walked back into my bedroom, grabbing my book bag, and walking downstairs.

I looked at the time. I still had thirty minutes before I had to leave for school. I sat down in the kitchen, thinking about what my mom might have seen in her vision. Could it have been Masen? Judging by the way she smiled afterward, it was something good, if it was Masen. I grabbed my English homework from the living room and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going, AJ?" Nessie asked, cautiously. Unlike some of the others in this house, she was more than aware of how much Masen means to me and how rough it's been for me the past two weeks without her. As of yesterday, Nessie, Bella, and Masen "officially" live here. A lot of remodeling and new furniture shopping has taken place recently and I'm relieved it's finally over. I sighed remembering that Nessie asked me a question.

"School." She raised her eyebrows.

"I know" She didn't say anything else and I walked out to my car. I put my keys in the ignition and drove toward the school.

When I got there, there were a few faculty cars but other than that, the lot was empty. I once again closed my eyes. And let my mind wander back to the thoughts of my beautiful girlfriend.

I hadn't been aware of how much time that passed, because the next time I opened my eyes, the parking lot was flooded with cars. I groaned opening the car door, nearly hitting a truck parked beside me.

I walked toward the school entrance, passing my family in the process. They didn't notice me because their attention was focused on a shiny, black mustang pulling into the lot. I chose to ignore it.

I walked to my locker and smiled at the picture of Masen and I at the talent show. I brabbed my books for the morning and right before I was about to close my locker, two small, pale arms wrapped around my waist.

"Guess who?"

**OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating for OVER A MONTH. I swear this time it wasn't because I had writers block, but rather my computer broke! I haven't had access to a computer until today, so thankfully I was able to get this chapter finished. **

**My mom just ordered a new battery for the computer, which should arrive Thursday, I think. **

**Announcements/Things I just feel like telling you guys**:

**On YouTube, I'm starting ANOTHER series called "The Help" The summary is that Jasper is a handsome, smart, wealthy business man…who just happens to have 12 kids(Adopted of course.). When he leaves on a business trip, and returns to find his house in flames, he moves to Pennsylvania, where he hires two nannies by the names of Bella and Alice. **

**I want to have a contest soon, but I don't know what it should be about and what the "Prize" should be. I know, I'm clueless. If you guys can think of anything that you would like to see me do (Contest related) please include that in a review)**

**Did you guys know that Cross Country sucks? If you didn't, you do now! *Sad face* My legs hurt.**


	56. Chapter 51 Welcome Home

AJ's POV-

I smiled, turning round. I immediately pulled her into a hug, holding her against my chest.

"Well, I'm glad to see I wasn't forgotten." She laughed and I kissed the top of her head.

When I pulled away, my jaw dropped. She was wearing a white tank top under a black cardigan, a layered white skirt with black dots on it, gray boots that came a couple inches lower than her knee, a gray beanie hat and a necklace that said "Love". (Outfit on profile) Oh! And her hair was curled and-

"Oh, my gosh, AJ! Would you stop staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable!" She said, hiding her face with her hands. I tried to hide the smile that was forming on my lips, but I failed miserably.

"What happened? I mean, you look amazing, but why are you wearing that?" I asked, looking her outfit over once again. She bit her lip.

"I lost a bet." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. I smiled. "What?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing." She raised her eyebrows, while grabbing my hand, and tracing circles with her thumb on the back of it.

_ "_AJ, you can't lie to me. I know you. What's wrong?" I placed my free hand on her waist, pulling her closer to me and kissing her forehead.

"It's nothing, Masen. I just really missed you." She smiled, placing her free hand on the side of my neck and kissing me. I heard someone cough and she pulled away to face the person.

"I hate to interrupt, but class starts in less than two minutes." Taylor said, hiding a smile. I chuckled. Taylor walked toward homeroom and Masen kissed my cheek, before heading to her locker. I picked up my books and walked into homeroom, sitting down in the empty seat across from Taylor. She was, as always, drawing in the notebook, while Uncle Ed was sitting, staring at his hands on the desk, half smiling. It was kind of creepy. Then, Masen walked in and all I could think about was her again.

All day, I was anxious to get home. Her room is directly beside mine and I practically designed it. Well, my mom and Esme designed it but I told them what furniture to get, what color to paint the walls, and all that kind of stuff. I really hope she likes it. The only bad thing was that Masen hasn't been told yet that she actually lives at the house yet. I know she'd been told the day she left that they were moving, but not that they already moved, so for that I was nervous of her reaction.

When school finally ended, she asked that I take her back to her house. I didn't say anything fearing how she'd react and headed straight home. When we pulled up at the house, she looked a little confused, but got out of the car anyway.

"AJ, is there a reason we're at your house and not mine?" She looked at me, with a small amount of fear in her beautiful, big jade eyes and I looked back at her sorrowfully. I guess she realized what was going on and responded with an "Oh." I expected her to start getting upset, but to my surprise, she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes, smiled, and took my hand. I started walking forward and also to my surprise, she didn't resist, but rather walked with me. I opened the door for her and she walked in cautiously. Everybody was already home and they greeted her with hugs, saying that this morning, she hadn't even acknowledged them because she was in a hurry to find me. I smiled at that thought.

After everyone said their hellos, most of them left to their rooms to do who knows what. I looked down at Masen who was resting her head on my shoulder. She looked depressed. I kissed her forehead, she looked up at me and intentionally half-smiled and sighed.

"You ok, Mase?" I asked. She nodded, biting her lip. I pulled her into a hug and she relaxed a little, laying her head on my chest. "I know you're not exactly happy about living here, but I think I have something that will cheer you up." She pulled away from me and I wrapped my arm around her waist, guiding her toward the stairs. I led her down the hallway and we stopped in front of the door to her room.

"You wanted to show me a door." She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Not the door, Silly. Open it." I smiled. She sighed and turned the doorknob. She took a step inside and froze. The room had dark blue walls countered by a lime green carpet. At the far side of her room, there were two double doors that led out to a large balcony, which was also connected to my room. All her furniture was white except for a small couch that had been placed in front of her 60" flat screen TV on the wall. Other things that the room included were a large desk which had a medium sized, dark blue and white laptop, scattered white wall shelves, a large walk in closet that my mother had designed, a large bathroom, which was unfortunately not connected to my room like I'd wanted, a snack area including a mini fridge, microwave, and cabinet of her favorite goodies.

One of the walls was covered in a ton of pictures, some being personal things like pictures that we took while we were camping with my parents and Zoey and others not so personal things like a picture of a sky at night full of stars. Another wall was filled with her favorite sayings, such as 'Shoot for the moon, because even if you miss, you'll still be among the stars', and 'Laughter is the best medicine'. My favorite part of her room wasn't really even IN her room. In her near the entrance of her room, a few feet away from us right now was stairs leading up to a music room, which I had suggested.

"Oh my gosh." She said quietly. She covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"Do you like it?" She turned around hugging me tightly.

"I love it! Its amazing AJ! Who designed it?" She pulled away.

"My mom and Esme designed some of it, and your dad, Uncle Em, Chase and I built everything that needed building. I picked out everything for your room though and told them what to add." She smiled.

"You know me way too well." She laughed and I smiled. "And unfortunately, I know everyone else too well." I looked at her, confused. "My room is right next to yours, AJ. They obviously have some way of hearing what we're saying or doing, so we don't get in to trouble." She said. "Not that we would." She added quickly.

"Smart girl." We heard Uncle Em's voice over a loud-speaker in the ceiling. I looked at her and she was smiling cleverly. I laughed.

"Don't you want to look around your room?" She smiled and started looking around. I thought it was funny when she looked in her closet and rolled her eyes. After looking everything over, she looked toward the stairs.

"What's that?" She asked referring to the stairs.

"Stairs." She looked at me with a 'No-Duh' expression.

"I meant what's up there?" I smiled.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" She sighed and climbed them. When we got to the top she just laughed.

"I should've known." She said smiling and looking at me. The music room had at least eight guitars, a keyboard, a piano, a drum set, a couple microphones, a closet full of smaller instruments and other music stuff, and my favorite, a medium sized recording area, where we could actually record our songs and put them on CDs, and add cool effects. Also, to make it even more awesome, the music room was also connected to my room.

"So that means you like it right?"

"No, it means I love it." She smiled. "Thank you, AJ. I do feel better now." She pecked me on the lips and we headed back into her room, where we made popcorn (for her) and watched a movie.

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while to make this. Recently I've been really busy doing school work as well as multiple reports, and volunteer work for my confirmation (Church, 4****th**** sacrament). On top of that, I've been making a lot of YouTube videos. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your wonderful reviews. **

**~Taylor~**


	57. Chapter 52 Preparations

Bella's POV- Later

"Bella, you have to start getting ready!" Currently, I was situated, very comfortably, on the couch that was in Edward and I's room. And I _was _watching Tv, before Alice took the remote from me and turned it off. She stood there with her hands on her hips, trying to give me intimidating stare down.

"Alice, my date with Edward is in three hours." I complained.

"Exactly. Tonight is going to a big night, so you need to look your best." I watched as she walked casually into my closet and started digging through all my stuff. I stood up from the couch, following her to make sure she didn't come across anything I didn't want her to find, not that there was really anything that I could hide from her. I laughed as she looked through my clothes, making weird facial expressions.

"Well, I see that your horrible sense of style hasn't changed." I laughed.

"I could not agree with you more." I turned around and saw Nessie walk into my closet as well. "Mom, like for real. We need to go shopping and get you some new clothes." Alice and Nessie fist bumped and they both crossed their arms smiling cleverly at me.

"Maybe this weekend we can go shopping but just so you know, just because I have the clothes doesn't mean I'm going to wear them." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ok Mom." I smiled at her.

"So Miss Nessie, what shall we do now with your hideously dressed mommy?" Nessie laughed and looked at me with an evil gleam in her deep brown eyes. She started walking and Alice followed her, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with her. She walked into Masen's room, where Masen and AJ where watching a movie. AJ was lying down with one of his hands resting behind his head and his knees pulled in toward his body. Masen was sitting upright with her back partially against the headboard and AJ's free arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, thanks for knocking." Masen sarcastically remarked. "But anyway, what do you need, Mama Llama? **(That's what I call my mom, don't ask why because I seriously have no clue.) **

"Uhh, I don't know. Nessie lead us here." I said, honestly. Nessie walked over to masen's bed and put her hands behind her back.

"Hey, Masie. You know that dress that you got last year for that dance at school that you went to but you just ended up sitting in the corner, doing nothing because you were bored and-" Masen interrupted her and internally, I was thankful.

"Yes, Nessie. I know what dress you're talking about."

"Well…can we borrow it?" Nessie smiled innocently. Masen looked confused as to why we'd want the dress, but she nodded without questioning us. "Is it in your closet?" Nessie asked walking toward the closet.

"No, it's in the oven." Masen commented mockingly at Nessie.

"Ha ha, very funny, Masen but seriously where in here is it?" Nessie called from inside the closet.

"It's in a white box I think. But be careful there's a ton-" I heard the box hit the floor and the sound of all the stuff that was inside falling out. We all ran into the closet.

"I'm so sorry, Masen. It was an accident, I swear." Masen got onto her knees and helped Nessie start putting things back into the box.

"I know, Nessie. It's fine." Masen continued to keep putting things into the box, while Nessie looked at all the things on the floor.

"Mase, what is all this stuff?" Nessie asked, fascinated.

"It's, uhh. It's things that I either hate, or don't want to see." I chuckled to myself remembering that the box is where the dress had been.

"Why's there a picture of me in here?" Nessie asked, crossing her arms. Masen laughed, remembering why she put it in there.

"You tried playing my guitar and broke two of the strings." Nessie laughed.

"I remember that. You chucked the guitar at me, cracking my head open." Nessie said slowly.

"Sounds like her." AJ commented from beside me. Masen elbowed him in the shin.

"Oww!" He shrieked. "I meant, my amazingly wonderful girlfriend threw a guitar? That doesn't sound like her at all."

"Good Answer." Masen said, quietly. I saw Masen start to dig through all the things on the floor and then eventually she moved to the box, obviously looking for something.

"Are you ok Mase? What are you looking for?" I asked. She looked back at me.

"I can't find my old journal. I swear it was in here." Oh crap! I didn't think she'd notice, I totally forgot about it.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere, honey." I said, nervously.

"You don't get it, Mom. It was in here. I never took it out and now it's missing." I hear her heart start to race. maternal instincts kicked in and I kneeled down beside her, giving her a light squeeze.

"Calm down, Sweetie. We'll find it." She stood up quickly, walking back into her room.

"Just get the dress and go. I'll pick the stuff up later." She said, unpausing the movie that she and AJ had been watching.

"C'mon, girls. I think she just needs a little time to calm down." I walked back into my room followed by Alice with a huge bag full of unnecessary make-up and crap for my hair, and Nessie carrying the dress. "So, what now?" I asked.

"We're going to start with your hair so if you would, take a seat, my love." Alice joked. I sat down in front of my laptop at my desk and Alice worked her magic on my hair, while I typed an essay that I had to do for history. Half of the time, I had a severe case of writers block, but I still seemed to get it finished before she was done with my hair. Then I started playing angry birds on my i-pad, until Alice asked me to turn so she could start on my make-up. I turned, continuing to play on my i-pad until I had to look up for her to do my eye shadown, mascara, and eyeliner.

When Alice told me that she was all finished with my make-up and that it was time for me to get on the dress, I was nervous. Mainly for two reasons. The first one, Masen is a twig, and I'm not a hundred percent sure that I'm actually going to fit in the dress and second, I'm afraid to look in the mirror. After tonight, I'm probably going to need a shovel to get all this crap on my face off.

After lots of pulling and sucking in my stomach I managed to get the dress on, although it was fairly tight and Alice led me down the hallway, into her room because she had a full length mirror that I could see all of me. I looked and smiled at myself. Alice gave me a smoky look to go along with the dress, which was zig-zagged black and white at the top and layers of black at the bottom. Let me just say now that although Masen may hate this dress, she wears it way better than I do. I was thankful that Alice actually cut me a break and let me wear a nice pair of black flats.

"You look amazing, Bella! Oh, Edward is going to be drooling over you." I smiled. "Now all that's left is to do is give you this." She turned around and picked something out of a drawer. It was a beautiful hairclip that had a white flower on it. She put it on my head.

"Well your all finished, Bella. Now go downstairs. Your Prince Charming is waiting for you." I shook my head.

"You're such a sappy dork, Alice." She smiled and we both walked downstairs. I met Edward at the bottom of the stairs and he complimented me on my attire.

"Whoa. Why are you so dressed up?" Masen asked, walking into the living room.

"Your father and I are going on a date." I said, happily.

"So you dressed up…Just to go on a date?" She asked, looking at me like I was crazy. I nodded. "What's so special about a date, that you need to dress up so fancily?" She asked again. Edward answered for me.

"All of our dates are sacred and this one happens to be even more special." He said, I could see the small hint of fear in his eyes. And thankfully I was able to restrain my laugh. He's scared of a seven year old. Masen laughed.

"What are you gonna do? Propose?" She asked kidding. He chuckled.

"Have a good night, Masen." He said, before leading me toward the door.

"Right back at ya." She said, suspiciously. He lead me out to his car, opening the door for me before we started driving.

**Ok, this chapter is dedicated to Indie xx for sending me a picture she drew of Masen and AJ in What's Next. It was truly amazing! If anybody else has a picture that they drew or a video they made or something and they send it to me, I will mention you and pput it on the official whats next page on facebook. **

**So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Take a couple seconds to leave a review, even if it just says something like "Nice Chapter" I don't care, I just want to hear your opinions.**


	58. Chapter 53 Decisions Decisions

**There is a quiz at the bottom of this chapter and for anyone who gets over 5 right, I will let you ask ANY question about the future of WN. Ok?**

Bella's POV-

Edward and I left the house about an hour ago. He said that the place we were going was out of state and that it'd be easier for him to just carry me while he runs to where we were headed. Normally, I wouldn't let him because…Well, honestly, I'm just a naturally stubborn person and I like to do things myself. However, tonight I agreed to it for the sole reason that I can barely walk in this dress, let alone run.

The whole time he'd been running, we haven't said anything to eachother, other than the "Hold on tight" that he'd first said when we started. It might have been awkward if we weren't both caught up in how beautiful our surroundings looked in the moonlight. I felt him start to slow down as we approached a small town by the looks of it.

It seemed familiar but I couldn't quite remember why. That was until we passed a wooden sign that was, by the looks of it, recently painted white that said "Welcome to Forks". I was actually somewhat surprised. It looked pretty decent. There were newer looking building scattered around and the roads were definitely repaved.

He stopped running as soon as he was certain no one was looking and set me on the sidewalk, in front of the old diner that my dad and I used to eat at all the time. I smiled.  
"Edward, this is so amazing." I looked at him and he smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. " He responded, chuckling.

"So, now that we're here, was there a certain place you were thinking about taking me?" I chuckled and he took a step closer to me.

"Later I do, but for now I figured we could just wander around. You know, take a stroll down memory lane?" I nodded and we started walking around town. While we were "wandering", we managed to run into a 26-year-old, Jessica Stanley, coming home from her job at the local grocery store, Mike Newton, who was married to his 32-year-old baby mama, and Angela Weber, who successfully graduated from Notre Dame with a degree in architecture and mathematics.

Overall, we wandered around town for about two hours before Edward suggested we head back to his house. Again, he carried me, but it only took about two minutes to get there. He set me down on the doorstep and pulled his key out of his pocket. He opened the door and motioned for me to go ahead inside.

As I walked around the house, I smiled at the memories that it brought back. The first time I met the Cullens, all the unwanted makeovers that Alice gave me, the first time Edward told me he loved me…Nessie and Masen's conception and birth. I took a seat on the couch and Edward followed.

"So…what did you have planned?" I asked him, He took a deep breath.

"Well, I was really hoping that you could tell me more about the past few years. Not just about Nessie and Masen, although I would like to hear more about them, but everything really. If you don't mind, that is." He looked up at me, waiting for a response and I smiled.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" He bit his bottom lip and ran his hand through his hair. It is insane how much he and Masen are alike. I let out a chuckle.

"What?" He smiled at me with curious eyes.

"It's nothing really." He raised his eyebrow. "It just that, Masen does that all the time. Running her hand through her hair, I mean." He nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen her do that a lot lately." He added. "So, could you tell me a little about the girls' individual personalities? Things they like, and don't like." I repositioned myself on the couch so I was facing him at a better angle.

"Well, as you probably already know, Nessie is very girly and Masen is around the middle between tomboy and girly girl. She is very confident and independent, but internally, although she will never admit it, you can tell she's insecure and really, she's just like any other teenage girl, even if she's only seven. And as for Nessie, she's very upbeat and positive. She is very good at seeing the good in people." Edward nodded for me to keep going.

"Then things that they like…Well for Nessie, her favorite color is pink, her favorite movie is Soul Surfer, her favorite shoes are ballet flats, her favorite singers are Cody Simpson, and Katy Perry, her favorite animal is a rabbit, her favorite candy is Hershey's Chocolate Bars, her favorite food is Chicken Alfredo, and her favorite show is Pretty Little Liars, Glee, and Jessie **(A/N Jessie is on Disney Channel and I'm not even kidding when I say you need to watch this show. It might look stupid but you need to watch it anyway. You know why? Peyton List, twin sister of the hottest guy on Earth, Spencer List is in that show!) **

"Yeah, there is no way I'm going to be able to remember all of that. Is it any easier for Masen?" Edward asked, half-smiling.

"Much. Masen's favorite color is Navy Blue, Her favorite movie is Bereavement **(A/N Guess who's in bereavement? Spencer List when he was like seven! 3), **her favorite singer is Christina Grimmie, her favorite food is buffalo chicken wings, and her favorite show is New Girl."

"Well that should be easy enough to remember." Edward stated, happily. I smiled, not at him, but knowing that there is a downside to all that.

"But the downside to that is you'll have to remember all of the things Masen dislikes." He groaned.

"I can already tell this is going to take a while." He said, quietly. I laughed. That is so true.

"Let's see, Masen dislikes the color pink, Justin Bieber, ribbons, glitter, dresses, make up, heels, Mountain dew, ketchup, math, jocks, silk, nail polish, perfume, and…there's a lot more I just can't remember all of it though."

"You forgot me." He covered his face with his hands and sighed. "She hates me so much." I put my hand on his knee.

"She doesn't hate you. She hates the fact that you left. But with time, she'll get over it. I promise." He looked over at me, with a small smile on his face. He sighed and looked away from me for a second, thinking.

"Bella, I'm going to be honest with you, ok?" He looked at me with a very serious look. I started to become nervous with what he was going to tell me.

"Alright, go on." I said, quietly.

"The reason I brought you back here, was so that you could remember all of the amazing times we've had, so that when I ask you something, you were more open-minded." I let out a deep breath.

"Alright."

"Since the very beginning, I knew there was something different about you. And at first I wasn't sure if that would be good or bad. But I have come to realize that it's neither…because it's beyond good. You are so amazing to me Bella and I'm sorry that I didn't realize just how amazing you were eight years ago, but I have now. Before you came, my life was a never-ending midnight; dark and boring, but then you came along and it was as if the sun was finally rising, and overtaking the midnight…At that point, you were only human though and everything about me screamed dangerous. I guess the incident at your birthday party threw me over the edge." I nodded, wanting him to continue.

"I guess the point to my incessant rambling is that. I love you. I've always loved you…" He looked at his feet. I moved closer to him and hugged him.

"I-I love you too." I smiled into his shoulder. I heard him stop breathing and swallow nervously.

"Bella, I want you to marry me." He said slowly. I pulled away from him. He was holding a small box in his hands and his eyes were practically begging me. I looked at my hands.

"Edward, that's a really big decision. I don't know." He set his hand on top of mine.

"It doesn't have to be immediately, but I honestly do love you with all my heart and I know that someday I want to marry you, I mean as soon as your ready…But also, I thought that by putting this ring on your finger, it'd also serve as a promise to Nessie and Masen that I'm ready to be their father and that I will never ever leave any of you again." I relaxed, thinking. Everything he's saying is so reasonable and he's right I do see us getting married, and Nessie and Masen need to know that he doesn't plan on going anywhere in the near future. Why is this such a hard decision, everything makes sense, but for some reason I couldn't shake the slight urge to say no.

Where we moving too fast? I don't even know how to answer that question. We already have two kids, so it's probably good that we move this fast. Or is it? No, it is! Will Masen be mad? She doesn't like him very much. Maybe by us getting married, she'll let him in more. This is so stressful! Oh god, he's looking at me all weird. He wants an answer. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Oh god, he's getting on one knee, I don't even need to breathe, yet I'm going to hyperventilate.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I calmed myself and let out a deep breath.

"Yes."

**A/N **

**It has been forever since I've uploaded, I know but please don't be angry. My computer was broken for FOUR MONTHS. It was terrible! Things I need to tell you guys below…**

**As of January 6****th****, 2012 What's Next has been on Fanfiction for a year! Yayayayayaya! Lol. **

**There is a ton of other stuff but I can't remember **

**ANYWAY! Quiz Time! And in case you missed my authors note at the top, anyone who gets over 5 of the following questions right can ask ANY question about the future of WN and I Have to answer it. OK?**

**Quiz: Decision **

**What is Zoey's middle name?**

**A. Grace B. Hope C. Alice D. Jamie**

**What is AJ short for?**

**A. Alexander John B. Aaron James C. Andrew Jack D. None of these**

**What was the sport Masen and AJ did together?**

**A. Track B. Cross Country C. Soccer D. Field Hockey**

**What is Seth's daughter's name?**

**A. Kori B. Paige C. Serenity D. Kylie**

**Where was Masen and AJ's first kiss?**

**A. The camp in Washington B. Masen's bedroom C. At school D. The talent show. **

**As a child, Masen's least favorite taste in the world was…?**

**A. Blood B. Vegetables C. Toothpaste D. Baking Soda **

**What color are Masen's eyes?**

**A. Blue B. Green C. Hazel D. Gold**

**Who is the youngest child in the Cullen household? (Take a wild guess)**

**A. Zoey B. Spongebob C. Rebecca Black D. Your mom **

**The only thing left to say is ….REVIEW! :P**


	59. Chapter 54 Betrayal

Masen's POV-

I am freaking out! He didn't answer my question. He didn't freaking answer my question. All he had to do was answer my question and I'd be perfectly relaxed, hanging out with my incredible boyfriend, watching a movie. But NO! He says, _"Goodnight Masen." _What the hell is that supposed to mean? Oh god, I'm shaking. It's official. I have gone crazy.

"Masen…You ok?" AJ asked looking at me like I was, well, a lunatic. I groaned (very loudly I might add) and fell backwards on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. "Masen, you're scaring me." I moved the pillow from my face and pouted. AJ sighed and sat down beside me, pulling me onto his lap, which I love. "Ok, what's wrong?" I sighed intentionally.

"Well, you know how I went downstairs to get snacks?" I asked him. He smiled, kind of chuckling to himself and nodded.

"Well, my _parents_—Ugh, that still sounds so weird to say."

"Masen." He said, trying to get me to continue on with what I was saying. I coughed, and then continued.

"Anyway, my _parents _were right about to leave and I saw they were both really dressed up, so I asked them why they were so dressed up and my _dad _was like '_Its going to be special tonight_' or something like that and I was like thinking to myself '_this guys a weirdo, they've been together for what? Like two weeks? Maybe three?'_ So I said '_What are you gonna like propose?'_ or SOMETHING like that and you know what he said '_Goodnight Masen' _That's it! He ignored my question!" AJ squeezed me in a comforting hug.

"Masen, that could mean anything." I raised my eyebrows.

"Like what? Tonight we're just gonna hook up then NEXT TIME I'm proposing?" AJ laughed and kissed my forehead.

"You are adorable." I smiled at the compliment, but inside I was still freaking out.

"Well, thanks but I'm still freaking out." He sighed.

"Then, how about we change the subject?" He suggested.

"Good Idea." A smile crept up on my face. "Your birthday is tomorrow." I poked his chest. He looked at me pleading me to drop the subject. "Was there anything in particular that you wanted…?" I smiled innocently, realizing I just gave away the fact that I didn't get him anything yet.

"I don't want presents. I don't _presents. _And, in case you forgot, your birthday is in exactly eleven days!" He smiled back at me, knowing I hated talking about my birthday too.

"Fine, I'll change the subject!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "My journal is still missing." AJ immediately listened up.

"Yeah, I had a question about that." I nodded, for him to continue. "What does it look like?" I thought for a moment.

"It has navy blue and sea green striped on it with light blue letters spelling out "Masen" embroidered on the front." I answered. He thought for a moment too.

"I think I just saw it recently." He was still thinking. "I think it was in the living room in a drawer, but it might have been moved." He said, cautiously.

"I'm going to go look for it." I stated, climbing off my bed. AJ climbed off too.

"Then I guess I will come help you." We went downstairs and looked through all the drawers in the living room, but the only stuff I found was one of Nessie's earrings, a sock, and fourteen cents in change.

Next, we moved on to the kitchen, where Esme was making cookies for Nessie to eat while she and the other girls had a slumber party in her new room.

We searched, room by room, trying to find it but ultimately came up short.

"Where could it be?" I asked.

"I honestly have no clue. What was in it?" AJ questioned, leaning against the doorway of the garage.

"It was old letters that I wrote to my dad, that was until I found out what a nasty piece of crap he is." AJ looked suspicious.

"Did your mom know about this?" He questioned me, yet again.

"Yes, why?" He bit his lip.

"You don't think she gave it to him to read do you?" He asked. I thought about the idea. Now, that I really think about it, she was acting weird today when I noticed it was missing. Maybe she did take it.

"Well, I guess there's really only one way to find out." I started walking toward my _parents' _room. That still sounds disgusting to me. If they can share a room after a couple weeks of dating, then why shouldn't AJ and I? I actually know the answer to that, but it still seemed unfair to me.

"Look all around. I really need to find it. Hopefully if she did give it to him, he didn't start reading it yet." I looked through the bookshelves and his desk, and didn't see anything."

"Masen…" I turned around and saw AJ holding it in his hand, also saw there was a bookmark in it. I walked over, grabbing the journal and opening it to the page he was on, 251. I threw the book against the wall. How could my own mother betray me like this?

Although, the idea of her taking it made sense, I didn't actually think that she did! I stormed up to my room, locking the door. Then, I carefully proceeded outside and jumped from the balcony to the roof. I sat down.

Soon enough though, I heard someone else come outside and jump to the roof, sitting next to me. Who could it be? Why of course, it's AJ. Who else would it be? Everybody else in this damn house hates me, except for Nessie, but she doesn't like interfering with the problems I faced, mostly because I would get angry and end up offending her _somehow._

"Do you enjoy stalking me?" I turned to face him, and he chuckled.

"Very much actually." I giggled.

"Why are you upset? Because he read it? Or because your mom was the one who gave it to him?" He wrapped his arm around me, but I'm always more comfortable on his lap so I moved myself. Again, he chuckled.

"Both." He nodded. "But probably more that she gave it to him."

"I see…So, what are you going to do?" I looked at him, questionably. I didn't really think about that.

"I don't know. Ignore her, be angry with her, I don't know…She's my mom, I thought she was supposed to be here for me." He sighed.

"Well, if it helps at all, I'm still here for you. And tomorrow and the next day and the next day, and the next day…And forever, I'll be here for you." He's such a dork.

"Well, I knew that." He half smiled. We sat in silence for a while, before he suggested that I get some sleep, which I pleasantly agreed to. When I said, every time something good happens for me, some other force or person always ruins it, I wasn't kidding.

**A/N I don't really have much to say. Thank you to the TWO people who reviewed my last chapter. You are awesome. This time though, I'm going to request that I get at least 5 reviews even if its just something like "Nice." Or even "This story is a disgrace to Twilight!" Honestly, I don't care. I hope that asking for five reviews isn't too much. I didn't think it would be considering I got 12 reviews in a chapter a couple months ago. Anyway, even if I don't get 5 reviews I'll still update this soon. **

**Peace out :P**


	60. Chapter 55 Not at all

Masen's POV-

I heard a loud crash downstairs and I opened my eyes. The light coming through the window was very bright, but I chose to ignore it. I yawned and rolled out of bed. I put a sweatshirt on over my tank top. It covered half of my shorts I was wearing too, but that didn't really matter. I opened the door and quietly wandered down the hall, because I heard AJ in his room doing something with Chase and with all the time AJ and I spend together, they probably don't get to hang out a lot.

I came downstairs and saw the living room decorated with bright colored streamers, balloons, and two big banners. One said "Happy Birthday Taylor!" and the other "Happy Birthday AJ". It looked so extravagant. I heard some people talking outside and I looked out the window and saw Alice, Rosalie, and Esme talking to a group of about five or six. Wait, six. I just counted. Oh, no. As I looked at the group again, I recognized one of the vampires…Tanya. I groaned and walked away from the window, into the kitchen.

Nobody was there, so I was able to quickly grab a banana from a basket on the counter and return to my room. As I sat eating it on my bed, I heard a sound come from my desk. Someone was requesting to video chat with me. I looked at the username and confirmed it.

"Good, I was hoping you were up!" I sighed at the two girls on the other end of the video chat.

"Hello, Kylie, Kori." I sighed, and sat down in my desktop chair. "How are you?" I fake smiled and _Kori_ rolled her eyes.

"Oh, cheer up, dear cousin." Kylie giggled. "What we're doing isn't that bad." She smiled, looking at me, then at Kori. I shook my head.

"Alright, now tell us…How did he react? Was he _drooling _over you?" Kori asked. They both looked so eager for me to answer the question. You see, while I was away, I spent time with my _other _family, or really Uncle Seth's family, but still somewhat my family. They were very welcoming and I even managed to mend my relationship with my favorite Uncle.

You may think to yourself, why would I forgive my Uncle so easily, yet I can't even look at my dad without having at least a small urge to attack him. Well, that's fairly simple. He had a decent reason to leave. He had fallen in love with my Aunt Ivy, while he was still living with us. They wanted to keep it a secret from us because Aunt Ivy and the rest of the family weren't exactly _vampire vegetarians_, but after he left, with Uncle Seth's help, they managed to change their ways fairly easily, so now they're just like us.

So his reason, to be with his love and start a family, as well as convert vampires who drank human blood into vampires that drink animal blood, is much better to me than leaving for someone's safety, which I don't even know is entirely true.

Oh! Anyway, while I was there, I told them I wanted to get my mind off of my family, so Kori, Kylie, and I made a bet. They said that I couldn't say anything having to do with my family while I was there. Unfortunately, I lost that bet when I said something about AJ, who is considered family in their minds. To me he's my boyfriend and my mate, so I don't like to think of him as _family._

So, because I lost the bet, I can't say or do anything mean to my family for the next few weeks, _AND _they get to choose everything I wear or do if it regards my looks. That is why when I came to school yesterday I was so dressed up, and had my hair curled. I probably looked like a slut, but because of the bet, I couldn't do anything about it. And I still can't because they still have another twenty-eight days that they get to do this. That's also why I didn't freak out at anyone yesterday

"He was definitely surprised." I responded.

"Hold on! Good surprised or bad surprised?" Kori asked. I didn't want to tell them because I didn't want them trying to convince me to dress like that all the time. "Umm, hello! You going to tell us or not?" I bit my lip.

"Do I have to?" They both squealed.

"He liked it didn't he? Yay! I told you those shoes and that beanie went together perfectly! And the cardigan was fabulous." Kylie started. I rubbed my eye.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked. Kori chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Go get the bag of clothes we bought. We gave it to your grandmother, and asked her to put it right inside your closet. I hope you don't mind." I sighed.

"It doesn't matter." I walked over to my closet and sure enough, there it was. I picked it up, dragging it into the room and throwing it up onto my bed. "Ok, now what?"

"Well, what is going on today? Anything interesting that we should know about?" Kori responded.

"It's AJ and Taylor's birthday. From what I can tell downstairs, there is going to be a party." I internally groaned. I don't like parties very much and I know AJ doesn't either, so this shouldn't be very enjoyable. Again, they squealed.

"I know the perfect thing!" Kori stated. "Go get that dress we bought! The fancier one, not the floral one." I walked over to my closet and grabbed it off the hook. It was a simple white dress that had a black stripe across the midriff. It flowed at the bottom and stopped at my knees.** (I am so sorry again. I know I am really horrible at describing things. Just picture a pretty dress) **I laid it on the bed and waited for her to continue.

"Now get those silver heels." She went on.

"Kori, it's a party here at the house, not a red carpet event." I pointed out. She smiled.

"No arguing. Go get them." I rolled my eyes and grabbed them as well. I can see it now, I probably won't even make it out of my room without falling in these things.

"Then, we want you to straighten your hair, and put it up in a ponytail. Add a bump to the front though. And make sure you wear your 'love' necklace and those cool bracelets we got." I sighed and nodded.

"Now, get dressed and call us back after you're ready so we can see how you look." Kori said.

"Whatever." I closed the chat and looked at all the things scattered across my bed. Well, there was no escaping this. I went into Nessie's room, grabbed the straightener and plugged it in to the outlet in my room. Then I quickly put on my dress, avoiding the heels for now. Then I straightened my hair and put it up like I was told.

I then put on the few items of jewelry that they told me to put on and lastly the shoes. I very carefully walked over to my laptop and called them back for their approval. They had me add a pair of hoop earrings and then gave me the ok.

From downstairs, I could hear everyone talking. I took like five minutes to walk downstairs in these heels, but thankfully I made it there in one piece. When I walked in everyone got quieter, everyone except for Nessie that is…She kind of screamed.

"You look so beautiful! Oh my goodness!" She ran over and hugged me. I half smiled.

"Umm…Thanks, I guess." She smiled. I looked around at everyone else. They were staring. You see this is why I don't dress like this every day. It's awkward and very uncomfortable.

"Nessie is right. You look very beautiful Mase." My mother said. I looked away from her. I might not be able to say anything insulting to her about the journal, but I can ignore her, which is exactly what I'm going to do. It was silent for a couple seconds before Esme broke the silence.

"Dear, these are the Denali's, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, Irina, and-"

"Tanya." I interrupted, smiling confidently. "It's great to see you again." I said sarcastically.

"Very." She answered, with an aggravated look on her face. I looked away from her and greeted everyone else.

"And, it's very nice to meet you all. I'm Masen." I shook their hands, and from what I am noticing, they are very friendly. It only took a couple more minutes for Alice to finish decorating, so during that time, I very smoothly avoided talking to my mother about three times and after Alice _had _finished, she called AJ, Chase, Taylor, and Brooke downstairs.

I know that the whole point of dressing like this is to impress AJ, at least according to Kori and Kylie, but I don't want him to see. Yesterday, he must have told me five times how beautiful I was. I'm not sure if that was because of how I was dressed or if he just missed me or something else, but it was weird. I don't like getting complimented because I never know how to respond.

Most of the time I just thank them and stand there awkwardly, while my face turns tomato red, but that's embarrassing!

I heard two people coming down the stairs, but judging by how fast they were coming down, they both seemed too eager to be AJ. Yep, I was right. Taylor and Brooke walked in, both excited and smiling. Music started playing from the stereo on the other side of the room and both of them as well as Nessie and Kenzie formed their little clique as they always do. All the adults gathered around on the couches after wishing Taylor a happy birthday, and started talking and catching up.

Sage was sitting in a corner doing…well I'm not really sure. Probably doing something scientific, he's really good at that apparently. So good, that while I was gone, he was apparently accepted into some academy for the scientifically gifted. I was shocked. I knew he was kind of smart but not that smart. I guess I never noticed. He was always cooped up in his room or at school or friends houses.

"AJ! Don't think you're getting out of coming down here and enjoying your birthday party!" Alice yelled. He groaned, turning his TV off. I chuckled and I'm pretty sure he heard me. He walked into the hallway and headed very slowly, down here. I walked into the kitchen before he made it the whole way down. Partially because I was still hungry and also because I didn't want him seeing me in this gross dress.

I know eventually he'll see me. I mean we live in the same house and I can't avoid him all day, but in my mind, later is better than now. I heard a bunch of happy birthdays and a few thank you's from AJ.

I chuckled again and a second later I was sitting on the counter and AJ was standing in front of me, with his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" I said mockingly, he laughed but rolled his eyes at the same time.

"Should I even say anything?" He asked, referring to what I was wearing. I guess my reaction was funny because a huge smile covered his face.

"Absolutely not." I said seriously. He took one of my hands into his and with his other hand, he pulled me a little closer to him.

"Well, I guess that's too bad than…" He started.

"Don't!" I complained. He chuckled.

"Masen…" He began. I could already feel my cheeks start to grow red. "May I just say that you look incredibly beautiful today. Your hair is perfect, your dress is gorgeous, and the natural beauty you have makes every girl jealous." He chuckled at my blush then Zoey walked in.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, joking.

"Your brother is being a jerk." I pushed him away from me playfully.

"Don't tell her that! She'll come after me." I looked at him like he was crazy. "She's tougher than she looks." I looked back at Zoey and she was smiling evilly.

"AJ! Masen! Zoey! We're heading out!" Alice yelled from the living room. AJ rolled his eyes. I hopped off the counter and walked into the living room, dragging him with me.

"What are we doing?" Nessie asked.

"Going Bowling. It's one of AJ's favorites. Then when we get back, we are opening gifts and watching the home videos of AJ and Taylor-" Alice was explaining, before she got cut off.

"I thought we agreed that we're not doing that this year." AJ said. I figured he was talking about the home videos.

"Well, that was the plan before Bella and the girls came into our lives." Before AJ could respond with a clever comeback, Alice continued. "-As part of our family." I shivered at _the word. _AJ felt my shiver and moved his arm so it was wrapped around my waist. I calmed down easily, but I saw AJ wasn't as lucky.

"Alright. Sounds Great. Let's go!" I faked my excitedness, which was almost clear to everyone, but they still headed for the door. I sent a message to AJ through my head.

"_You ok?" _I asked him. He nodded and half smiled. I followed everyone else to the cars. All the kids just seemed to go with their parents, except for AJ. He came with me, Nessie, and my parents. It was silent, except for the occasional chuckle that would come from one of my parents. Can you say creepy?

We got to the bowling alley and I realized that I forgot what kind of shoes I was wearing.

"AJ, what do I do about my shoes? I can't bowl in these." I told him. He just stared at me.

"You're kidding, right?" He said.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Masen you rent shoes."

"Oh." He narrowed his eyes at me as we walked toward the door.

"You've never been bowling before?" He held the door open for me and we both walked inside, following Nessie, my parents, and Carlisle, Esme, Tay, and B. It was very loud but nobody said anything about it, so I guess that's normal.

"Nope." I responded, popping the 'P' sound.

"How did that happen? It's been two years and I've never ever taken you bowling?" He asked again.

"Nope." I responded again.

"Well the others should be here any minute, so how about we go get our shoes?" I nodded and we walked up to a counter where some old fat guy was sitting eating a bag of Doritos.

"Can I help you folks?" He asked. The others told him their shoe sizes and AJ told him his and mine. We got our shoes and split up into our different lanes. I was in the first lane with AJ, Zoey, and Chase and everybody else was dispersed into maybe four other lanes. Chase put in his and Zoey's info into the screen thingy and AJ put in mine and his.

Anyway, long story cut short, I sucked. Even with bumpers I only got a score of 63…and that was after three rounds. As we headed home, AJ looked almost pained.

I would message him through his head, but if I did that, he wouldn't be able to respond, so I texted him.

_What's wrong? And don't say nothing bcuz I know there's something. –Me_

_Nothing that I feel like discussing :/ -AJ_

_I could always ask my father if u won't tell me. –Me_

_It's nothing that u need 2 worry about. –AJ_

_Maybe not, but I'd still like 2 know. –Me_

_Fine, It's the home videos. They're showing ALL of the ones from me being a baby until now. –AJ_

_And…? -Me_

_They're embarrassing and everybody always makes such a big deal out of them. I just don't like it :( -AJ_

_Stay calm, I'm sure everything will be fine. _

**Later that day**

Its now the end of the day and overall I'd say it wasn't too bad. AJ survived the home videos and may I just say I have absolutely NO idea what he was so worried about. Everything was fine. After the home videos we headed out yet again, only this time we went, wait for it, ice skating. Honestly, I can't even _walk_ in a straight line, so you can only imagine how horribly I did at ice skating.

Then, there was Tanya who apparently didn't get the message the last time I "spoke" with her. Yes, it was irritating having her all over my father, but today I chose to ignore it because I was mad at my parents.

Thankfully, now we're home and as far as I know there was nothing else on the agenda. AJ and I were about to head upstairs when I heard Nessie scream.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! What is that?" She was pointing towards my Mom's left hand. That's when I noticed it. There was a ring and not just any ring. It was long and oval shaped, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow and the gold made a fragile web around the diamonds **(I totally just stole that from page 458 in Eclipse)…**It was an engagement ring. I felt my heart shatter. No! How could this be happening? It's only been a month! They were only dating again for a month and now they're engaged!

As soon as Nessie asked the question, my mom looked down at her hand, then up at me. My expression was blank. I mean what else could I say? I've been voicing my opinion and no one but AJ really seems to care. She sighed and halfheartedly answered the question.

"Its an engagement ring." The whole mood of the room changed from calm to wild with happiness. The only ones who weren't really happy were Me, AJ, and Tanya. With all the happiness in the room, I became uncomfortable, so I walked toward the stairs.

"Masen, wait!" It was my mom's voice. I stopped and turned around.

"No, Mom. Its fine." Unlike all of the other times I've been faced with things as heartbreaking to me as this, I remained calm when I spoke to her. "Really, Mom. Congrats." I started walking away again.

"Masen." She said again. I stopped this time but didn't turn around. "Be honest. Do you really mean that?" I looked down a little and gulped. If I was being honest, it wouldn't count as being mean, would it? I answered the question as nicely as I could, while still being honest.

"No…Not at all." I turned back and looked at her again for a second before continuing up to my room.

**Hey…I know that it took me forever to update AGAIN, but I really am sorry. I am so busy, you wouldn't believe it! Between school, soccer, softball, more soccer, running, my YouTube stories, and much else, I have barely any time for this. However, that doesn't mean I'm putting the story on hold. Ill still write every chance I get and hopefully come up with the next chapter soon. **

**I tried to make this chapter longer for all of you, so hopefully that means you'll forgive me for taking so long to update? **

**Also, I hope you'll take a minute to review, but please, no mean reviews. Not that, I've gotten any before, but with all the time it takes me to update, I wouldn't be surprised. **

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed on my last update, it means a lot to me, believe it or not.**

**-Taylor**


	61. Chapter 56 You and Me

Masen's POV-

_ Looking around, I see that I am in a meadow surrounded by trees. The ground in front of me is covered in grass and unfamiliar, yet calming flowers. The wind blows lightly on my face, and the smell of the forest hits me. The flowers dance as the wind blows, and the rare feeling of peace overwhelms me. My peace is interrupted almost immediately, by the sound of footsteps in the distance. _

_ "Hello?" I call. Nobody answers, and I hear the footsteps trailing away from me. Suddenly I hear a thump followed by a quick intake of breath. I walk towards the sound. The footsteps continued. I followed the footsteps deeper into the forest until I heard them stop. I quietly took a few steps closer so I could see what was happening. From behind a tree, I peeked and was surprised to find my parents, maybe thirty feet away. _

_ My father looked almost pained as he looked towards my mom. For some reason, I had a very strange feeling about this. What was happening? _

_ At this point, my father was faced away from my mother, but slowly, he turned his head and began speaking. _

"_We have to leave Forks." He said. I was confused. Forks? Where's Forks? My mom looked surprised and confused at the same time. _

"_Why?" She asked, looking a little worried. _

"_Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks. People are starting to notice." He explained. Now I'm really confused. I thought as of right now Carlisle is only claiming he is 27, which is only four years older than what he's actually frozen at._

"_Ok. I-I've got to think of something to say to Charlie." My mom answered. Who's Charlie? She looked up toward my father, who was just staring at her. "When you say we…"_

"_I mean my family and myself." He responded. What? No! What is happening? My mom looked as if her heart had just been shattered. _

"_Edward, what happened with Jasper…It's nothing." She began. Immediately, he responded._

"_You're right. It was nothing. Nothing but what I always expected. And nothing compared to what could have happened. You just don't belong in my world Bella." What world? I'm so confused! _

"_I belong with you." She said, trying to convince him to reconsider. _

"_No. You don't." He responded. _

"_I'm coming." She said, more confidently. _

"_Masen, I don't want you to come." Suddenly, the scene changed. I was no longer behind a tree looking at my parents. In fact, they were nowhere in sight. I was now standing in a familiar forest, the one that surrounds AJ and I's meadow. AJ was the one who spoke, looking at me with an unfamiliar intensity. I couldn't think straight. It was as if I was being controlled. _

"_You don't want me?" I asked heartbroken. I swallowed hard, waiting for his answer, although I already knew what it was. _

"_No." Tears started flooding from my eyes. _

"_AJ… Please don't do this." I begged him. I took a step closer to him, but he grabbed my arms and held me away. _

"_I'm sorry, Mase, but you're just not good for me." He explained. _

"_No. Please, AJ!" I yelled. He walked closer to me, giving me a kiss on my forehead. _

"_Goodbye, Masen." And with that, he turned and ran in the opposite direction. I sunk to my knees and just started crying. _

"_Masen." I swear I heard AJ say, but I was probably just imagining things. "Masen." He repeated. I ignored it. "Masen!" Then I was suddenly being shaken. _

My eyes shot open and I looked over to see AJ sitting next to me, on my bed. As soon as I saw him, I jumped on top of him, clinging to him. Thank god it was only a dream. He lifted his hand, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Masen, why were you crying?" He asked me. I steadied my breathing. I shook my head, unable to speak. He pulled me closer to him and stroked my hair.

"I had the most horrific nightmare." I told him. He cupped my face as another tear fell from my eye.

"About what?" He asked. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"It started out as me sitting in a meadow, and then I heard footsteps so I followed them, and it led me to my mom and dad. My dad started saying that he needed to leave, and my mom started trying to convince him to stay. Then…" I took another deep breath. "I was standing where my mom was and you were where my dad was and you ended up leaving me." I didn't start crying again, but I laid my head on AJ's shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"Masen, I would never leave you. I've been telling you that since we first became friends and especially not now that you're my girlfriend." He smiled at the idea, as he always does. "I love you too much." I smiled and he kissed my nose. I guess that makes me feel a little better, but I'm still upset. We sat in silence for about a minute before he started smiling.

"What?" I asked. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck, then my ear, then my chin, then my other ear, then my cheek, then my forehead, then my nose. "What are you doing?" I asked, giggling.

"Wait, I'm not finished." Finally, he kissed my lips.

"Now tell me, what was that for?" I asked.

"Eight kisses for your eighth birthday!" I pushed him off me as he burst out laughing. He knows very well that I don't like my birthday. In the past, the main reason I didn't like it because it reminded me of how many years my father has been gone, but it's also partially because I don't like being the center of attention.

"You're a douche." I told him.

"C'mon Mase. You had to have seen that coming. You only turn eight once you know." He smiled his occasional dorky smile and I shook my head at him.

"It's Zoey and Nessie's birthday too." I pointed out. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Don't sell yourself short, Mase. Just because you share your birthday doesn't mean you should be treated any less like a princess." He said. I blushed.

"You already treat me like a princess every other day of the year though." I responded.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to step up my game." I smiled. "Hurry up and get ready. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise." He said, smiling. He kissed my forehead before leaving to let me get ready. I checked my computer for any outfit directions from Kylie and Kori, and surprisingly found nothing. I guess I'm getting a day off from their horrible ideas of fashion. I walked to my closet and picked myself out a pair of red skinny jeans, a nice white sweater, a grey scarf and grey uggs. I decided to leave my hair down.

I walked out of my room and I could already hear everyone talking from downstairs. I sighed and walked to the end of the hallway and started walking down the stairs. I heard it get a little quieter and I heard Nessie giggle. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Happy birthday, Punkie!" I was picked up from behind and swung around by my dear Uncle Seth. He set me down and I was soon engulfed in a giant hug from Luke, Jett, and Blaze.

"Happy Birthday, Emmy!" They came up with that nickname from my initials, M.E, but just because of the intensity of their weirdness, they decided that when referring to me on paper or in writing, its spelled Emmy.

Then I got hugs from Kylie and Tyson, and hug followed by a comment on how decent I looked from Kori.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe you're here! How did you even…"

"How do you think, Mase?" Uncle Seth replied. They all looked to AJ.

"Surprise." He said, hugging me from behind. I chuckled. I hugged him.

"Thank you so so so much, AJ!" He laughed. We soon headed out to our first destination of the day, the amusement park that Zoey picked. I smiled remembering how the first time Nessie and I met Uncle Seth, he took us to an amusement park. It's hard to believe that was only slightly less than seven years ago.

Anyway, we all split up and I ended up walking around in a group with AJ, Chase, Kori, Blaze, Luke, Jett, and Zoey. We rode all the roller coasters, and played tons of games. We then met up with everyone again for lunch. This day was actually going a lot better than I thought it would.

Then Nessie decided she wanted all of the family to come support her in the homecoming court, so we all went to the football game. Wow, this is fantastic. Normally for our birthday, Nessie would request that we go to a spa, a beauty salon, a Broadway musical, or something girly! And I would hate every minute of it. With football though, I come every week anyway because AJ and Chase play.

I sat a couple rows in front of my family with a few other people who I normally sat with at the games and at half time, Nessie and the other girls chose their roses, and although Nessie didn't win, I could tell she was really happy. At the beginning of the fourth quarter, my friends decided to head home seeing as we were losing to our biggest rivals and there was going to be a lot of unnecessary chaos afterwards.

I watched in dismay as the ball was hiked back to Chase, but the throw to the wide receiver was intercepted. I sighed in disappointment. I mean, I feel kind of bad though. The only decent wide receiver on our team was injured last game after a tackle-gone-wrong. Our coach called a time-out and I felt Zoey plop down beside me.

"Hey Mase." She said.

"Hey Kiddo. How's it going?" I asked.

"Umm, pretty good. I had fun at the amusement park today, and football isn't that bad. I'm even starting to understand some stuff." She explained.

"Well that's good and I'm really glad you enjoyed your birthday. You only turn 5 once you know." I told her.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry there wasn't enough time today for you to do something you wanted to do. If it helps though, the rest of the family said that if you thought of something you'd like to do tomorrow, they'd be up for it." She told me. I shook my head at her.

"It's fine, there isn't really anything that I want to do. " I told her. She nodded. I looked back up at the field to see AJ arguing with the coach.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked. Zoey chuckled. I'm not sure whether it was the fact that I cussed, after the fact that I lectured AJ about cussing in front of Zoey last year claiming he was going to influence her to start, or the fact that AJ was probably going to get himself in trouble with his coach.

The coach put his hands up in the air as if symbolizing that he surrendered, and wrote something on his clipboard. AJ smiled and the coach called up a freshman who looked as if he was about to vomit. The referee told the coach to hurry up and the team hustled back on the field.

I was surprised to see AJ was playing wide receiver, seeing as he's always been a running back. The ball was hiked to Chase and I watched in amazement as in the first fifteen seconds, the ball was thrown to AJ, who then ran the ball for a touchdown. The crowd rose and cheered as we actually had a chance of winning because AJ was playing wide receiver. Zoey laughed at me as I clapped and screamed and I playfully pushed on her shoulder. She smiled and clapped.

"Yay AJ!" She yelled. He looked up at us and smiled as he took his position yet again. Within the next ten minutes, AJ had two interceptions and another two touchdowns. I mean, it isn't completely shocking seeing as he's a vampire, and if he really wanted to, he could speed up his running or quickly dodge an incoming opponent, but right now, he's not really using his special abilities to any advantage. He's just playing.

We were four points down, and there was fifteen seconds left. We had the ball and there was ten yards to go. The other team's coach called a time out and both teams were huddled. I'm pretty sure both crowds were shaking from anxiety. It looked like Chase and AJ were debating over something. The refs told the players it was time to get back to the game and the players went back to their positions.

Chase hiked the ball and looked to AJ who had three people covering him. AJ gave Chase a look and Chase surprisingly handed the ball off to the near-vomiting freshman who had replaced AJ in his running back position.

"Run Boy!" Yelled the coach to the freshman who then tucked the ball into his elbow and ran into the end zone. A second later, the horn rang signaling that the game was over. The stands roared with applause and cheering and soon enough, the team carried the boy off the field on their shoulders. I watched as tons of people rushed onto the field to greet the team and probably to rub the fact that we just won in the other teams face. Zoey and I started exiting the bleachers.

"I don't get it." Zoey said.

"What don't you get?" I asked.

"Chase gave the ball to Cam instead of to AJ, even though there was a bigger chance that AJ would score than Cam." She said.

"That's probably what Chase and AJ were arguing about. Maybe AJ just wanted to do something nice and let someone else take the credit." I said.

"AJ, nice? Yeah right." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about? AJ's super nice." I told her.

"To you. He loves you. All he and I ever do is fight anymore." She looked down, and tears started to slowly fill her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"All siblings fight Zoey, and just because you fight doesn't mean he doesn't love you. You're his little sister. He adores you." I told her. She looked at something behind me and sighed.

"Whatever." Then she stood up and walked away.

I soon felt arms wrap around my waist and a head full of sweaty hair lay on my shoulder. I turned around and half-smiled still thinking about what Zoey said.

"Hey Mase, did you like the game?" He asked, smiling widely.

"Of course. You did great, and what you and Chase did at the end was so sweet." I told him.

"Thanks. I figured that I have forever to be amazing at football, and Cam probably wouldn't get another opportunity like this to be the star." He told me. I smiled and he dropped his hands from my waist to hold my hands. "Oh, I just remembered. The whole team is going to a sort of celebration party at the lake. Do you feel like joining me?" He rested his forehead on mine and I smiled.

"I'd love to, but it's already ten thirty. I'm not sure my mom will agree with your parents methods of letting you stay out 'til all hours." I told him.

"But it's your birthday." He puckered his bottom lip. I chuckled.

"Go change. I'll ask her." He smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving and heading towards the locker room.

I looked around and saw my mom with the majority of my family. I casually strolled over.

"Umm, Mom?" I spoke.

"Hey Mase. Did you enjoy the game?" She asked.

"Yep. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." She responded.

"So the football team was having like a celebration party and I was wondering if I could possibly go?" She swallowed.

"Mase…" She started.

"Please? It's my birthday." I said. She sighed.

"Where's it at?" She asked.

"The lake." I responded. I bit my lip.

"I don't think-"She began.

"I think it's a great idea." My father cut in.

"What?" My mom asked him.

"I think she makes a good point. It's her birthday and she didn't really get to celebrate it. She's more than capable of taking care of herself and I'm certain AJ would never let anything bad happen to her." He explained. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well…I guess that's true." My mom replied. I was shocked. She actually changed her mind, which is not common when it comes to Nessie and I with potentially worrisome things happening.

"So I can go?" I asked.

"Alright." She agreed. I tried to hide my smile. I guess it became easier when I looked over at my father, who was staring at me.

"Umm…Thanks." I told him, then began to walk away. "Oh, and Mom?"

"Yes, Masen?" She asked.

"No videos, right?" I asked. She looked like she was going to say something, but then she quickly stopped herself before responding with a simple "Right." I half-smiled and gave her an awkward thumbs up, walking away. I found AJ and he drove me and a few of his teammates there. I didn't mind that we weren't alone, I was still surprised that I actually had permission to go.

We arrived and the first thing I saw was a huge bonfire in the middle of a huge crowd of people.

"I thought you said it was just a party for your teammates and some of their friends." I told AJ, holding onto his arm.

"My team has A LOT of friends." He replied.

"I can see that." I responded.

"If you're uncomfortable, we can go home. It's cool." He told me.

"No…I mean, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed." I told him.

"It's ok. We can start small. Come here, some of my teammates want to meet you." I smiled and held his hand as he pulled me along.

His teammates were actually really cool. They told me stories about how much AJ would talk about me and then when we started dating it like multiplied by a hundred. I thought it was cute, even though AJ was kind of embarrassed. Then, some of their girlfriends came over and started ruining it by flirting with AJ and just being generally obnoxious.

Then AJ and I walked away and he led me to a large group of people who were sharing stories and verbally dissing the other team tonight. I sat on AJ's lap as he conversed with some of his other teammates there, a few of which inappropriately hit on me. Then AJ lead me towards the dance floor. We danced for a little bit and then we went to get drinks. I was dying for a drink so when AJ handed me my cup, I practically gulped the whole thing. After I was done, the taste hit me.

"Eww, what is this?" I asked him.

"Fruit punch, I thought." He grabbed my cup and took a sip. "Oh, wow." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Should've known. There's always that one jokester who spikes the punch. Come on" He said, grabbing my hand.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said and led me away from all the noise and people to a small cliff overlooking the lake. He sat down in the grass and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. After about a minute, he pulled away.

"Ok, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." I told him.

"Something is…off with you and I don't know what it is." He explained.

"Well nothing is wrong." I told him again. He looked at me.

"You're good." He told me. "You almost had me for a second, too bad I know you too well." He said "For real. What is it?" He asked. I sighed.

"AJ, please stop," I begged him. "I like this, being alone with you, with no drama or family." He smiled. "And I don't want to ruin this with talk of all that is wrong with my life." I told him. He held my hands in his.

"All I want is for you to be happy." He said. I hugged him.

"I am happy though, I'm always happy when I'm with you…Some times more than others," I said referring to when we were with the rest of the family. He smiled. "But happy nonetheless."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"I'm sure. At least not now." I told him.

"Then I'll drop it." He said. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you. How did you enjoy your birthday?" He smiled at me.

"I can honestly say it was a lot better than I expected." He nodded. "I'm still so happy that I got to see my Uncle and his family." I laughed at the funny memories from my time with them. "That was the best gift you could have gotten me." I told him.

"Well that sucks." He responded and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I laughed at him.

"That wasn't even part of the gifts that I got you." He told me.

"Gifts?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a couple ideas and didn't want to choose just one." He smiled and I shook my head at him. "What? It's the only time you'll actually let me get you gifts. I'm not wasting this opportunity."

"You're too sweet to me." I tilted my head, staring him. "But I still love you." He chuckled and I kissed his nose.

"Oh, before I forget…" He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Taking a picture, so I can always remember this. Smile!" I smiled and he took the picture.

"Let me see!" I grabbed his phone and looked at it. "It's perfect." I gave it to him so he could see and he smiled.

"Agreed." I laid my head on his shoulder and I looked down towards where all the people were having fun and dancing in the distance. Just after I looked, they had just finished slow dancing.

"Aww, we missed it." I whispered to myself.

"Missed what?" He asked.

"The slow dance." I said to him and he stood up, picking me up with him, then carefully setting me on my feet. He went to set his phone and other things down by a tree, before taking out his iPod and headphones.

"Here." He said, handing me one earbud of the headphones, sticking the other one in his ear. I smiled. He searched through the songs until he found one of my favorites, "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I smiled and he pulled me closer to him, as he attempted to dance with me, terribly I might add. That's ok though, because he was adorably trying, which is enough for me.

I started laughing at him and his awful attempt at dancing. He smiled at me, knowing exactly why I was laughing, and started intentionally dancing even more terribly. He lifted and spun me and was extremely theatrical, as I just allowed him to lead, watching and laughing at him.

"AJ, you're so strange." I told him, laughing.

"Always!" And then as the chorus of the song approached, he started singing along with the song coming from the tiny headphones. "'CAUSE IT'S YOOUUU AND MEEE AND ALL OF THE PEOPLE WITH NOTHING TO DO, NOTHING TO LOSE, AND ITS YOOUUU AND MEEE AND ALL OF THE PEOPLE, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY, I CAN'T KEEP MY EYES OFF OF YOU!" He sang the rest of the song and as soon as it ended, we both laughed as I playfully hit his chest. Ok, it's official this has been the best birthday ever.

…**Hi. 9, almost 10 months since I've updated this. I honestly feel so terrible. It hasn't seemed like it's been so long, maybe because I'm recreating this whole thing on YouTube, maybe just because I've been so busy. I really don't know. **

**I know previous times I've said "I'll update soon" only to update this like ages later, but this time, I really mean it (Hopefully). I originally planned to make this longer, but seeing as it's already over 4,000 words and undoubtedly the longest chapter I've written, I decided to stop. **

**The reason for this is because I was hoping that if I'm not incredibly busy, I'll write the rest of what was going to be in this chapter soon, so it doesn't seem like forever between updates. After that, I honestly don't know what the next chapter will be like because I've been focusing on this and the next one, but maybe you guys have some ideas! **

**I don't want to give away what's in the next chapter because…well I just don't, but if you have an idea, please share. I'd love some feedback as to what you think should happen next and maybe I'll be able to incorporate it in some way into the story. **

**Other stuff:**

**Thank you soooo much for getting "What's Next?" to over a hundred thousand hits! I was so excited to see that and it definitely holds a big place in my heart. **

**Please take a moment to review, I love reading reviews and it's definitely a strong reminder that although it's sometimes difficult and frustrating to just sit down and write this, based off of little to no previous ideas (which happens a lot), it's rewarding in the end to hear that a lot of people like this. (Honestly, even a review with just a smiley face can make my day) **

**I'll try to update again soon, I promise! **

**Update: I just added a new poll to my profile, so if it's not too much to ask, please take a minute to vote. **

**~Taylor**


	62. Chapter 57 Trust

**Update: Ok, this isn't a new chapter, I just wanted to add an author's note at the bottom basically just to tell you that I want a few more reviews on this chapter, seeing as I only got two which is a lot less than I normally would. **

Masen's POV- (Continued from the very end of the previous chapter)

I gripped AJ's shirt as he pulled me into a hug. I breathed in, attempting to catch my breath from laughing so hard. AJ rested his forehead on mine and I kissed him, completely overwhelmed with happiness. In that moment, I thought nothing of our crazy, messed up family and my parents' sudden engagement. In this moment, I was entirely consumed with joy as we shared one of our rare, but meaningful moments alone. Then, it was ruined, when I suddenly began feeling nauseous, pulling away from him, and stumbling backwards. AJ caught me before I could trip and stood me back onto my feet, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Whoa, are you ok, Mase?" AJ asked, concerned. I stuck my hand over my mouth and shook my head. "What can I do? Are you sick?" He continued.

"Ugh, it's my stomach. I think that punch is taking its toll." I told him.

"And I guess spinning and twirling you around didn't really help with that. I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"AJ, it's fine. I didn't even feel sick until now, so you couldn't have known. Even then, dancing was really fun. Thank you." I smiled and he smiled back until I got a terrible pain in my stomach and held it, causing him to worry.

"I think now would be a good time to head home." He said and I nodded. He grabbed his phone and other stuff from the ground and we headed back towards the car. The whole drive home, he was worried, even though five minutes into the drive, my stomach ache began disappearing to the point that when we got home it was gone. He was cute though and it's nice to know that he genuinely cares. We pulled into the driveway, where we could see the lights on in the living room.

"Wait there, I'll help you out." He said. I chuckled.

"AJ, I'm fine. I was fine five minutes ago. I'm fine now." I told him.

"It's still your birthday, Cinderella." I smiled and in a second, he was on my side of the car, opening my door. He helped me out of the car and I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him and he laughed.

"You're blushing." He pointed out. Oh god, here we go again.

"Am not." I argued.

"Are so. Why are you blushing?" He teased. I raised my eyebrows and started walking towards the house.

"I'm not." I told him. He made a face. "Stop!" I laughed.

"What?" He responded.

"You're making a face!" I smiled.

"Yeah, a freaking gorgeous one too." I laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself." I told him. He chuckled and ran ahead of me, facing me, holding my waist as he walked backwards, and I walked forwards toward the house.

"You think I'm gorgeous… You want to kiss me…" He began singing, quoting the movie "Miss Congeniality". I laughed at him.

"You're insane." I told him.

"You want to hug me…You want to love me…" He continued. I stopped him as we walked up the steps in front of the door. I began unlocking the door.

"You know, it's actually really unfortunate that you know that movie so well that you can actually quote it." He chuckled and I opened the door, stopping in my tracks.

I watched as toddler versions of me and Nessie laughed on the television screen, where everyone's attention was. I clenched my fists, and AJ stroked my arm in an attempt to calm me down. My mom stood up from the couch, smiling. It only took her a moment to look up and see me standing in front of the door with AJ.

"Oh no." She said, which in turn made everyone else turn around. "Masen, honey what are you doing home so early? I thought the party ended at midnight."

"It was supposed to, but I wasn't feeling well. What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"It' not what it looks like." She started.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's exactly what it looks like." I shot back.

"Masen, stop. Remember the bet?" Kori cut in. Because I lost the bet, I'm not allowed to say or do anything deliberately mean to my family.

"But Kori, you have to understand-" I began.

"A bet is a bet, Masen and you lost. This is your punishment." She told me.

"That's not fair! She-" I was interrupted again.

"I know what she did Masen, but a bet is a bet. Just let it go, you'll be fine." She said, calmly.

"No, Kori, you really don't understand. If I don't snap, I…" I took a deep breath, trying to prevent the inevitable. Tears started flooding my eyes so fast that I couldn't even stop them before they started running down my cheeks. My breathing hitched and without thinking, I ran towards the stairs and up into the security of my room.

AJ's POV-

And there goes her favorite birthday ever. Everything was so close to being perfect for her today, but no, I guess one day of greatness in this family is too much to ask for. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. What should I do? I've been told multiple times that she hates it when I see her cry, so I don't know if I should go comfort her or if me being in the same room would make matters worse.

I started pacing back and forth, with my eyes closed, just thinking, which didn't turn out very well seeing as everyone started talking and distracting me.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I hope she doesn't hate me." Kori said, looking upset with herself.

"Honey, she doesn't hate you, she's just a little vulnerable right now, but she'll be ok." Grandma said. Then my dad replied.

"I can sense a lot of different emotions running through her, she's probably just so overwhelmed with everything that she's reasonably a little emotional. It's not your fault." Everyone else started reassuring Kori that Masen wouldn't be mad with her, when a certain remark caught my attention.

"She probably would've started crying or screaming anyway, she always does." Muttered McKenzie. My head snapped in her direction and a couple people saw, and immediately shut up, watching me.

"Say that one more time McKenzie, I dare you." I growled. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Whoa, calm down, lover boy. I didn't mean anything by it." She responded, smirking.

"No, McKenzie. I'm serious. Knock it off with the little remarks and comments. You say you're just joking but we all know you're not. You're a spoiled little bitch and just because you don't necessarily like Masen doesn't give you the right to criticize her over every little thing she does. So shut your damn mouth." I told her.

"I hate to point it out, but I'm pretty sure everyone else here feels at least a fraction if not all and more of the irritation towards Masen that I feel. Everyone but you of course, because since you met her, you've been more caught up in how beautiful she is rather than who she is. And I guarantee that if you pulled your head out of your ass for one minute, you'd see it the same way I do. Don't even deny it, because you know it's true." She shot back, but I was already headed upstairs to check on Masen.

I knocked on her door. Immediately, she opened it, crashing her lips to mine. I rested my hands on her waist and closed the door behind me with my foot. I could feel the tears on her cheeks and her breathing was still uneasy. I pulled away, resting my forehead, on hers.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You defended me, even though I'm pretty sure what McKenzie said is completely true." She looked down.

"No, no, no, no, no," I pulled her into a hug, resting my head on hers. "She's completely wrong. How, for even a second, could you think otherwise?"

"Don't I ever annoy you? Now that I think about it, I'm always complaining, whining, arguing, and unless it's just you and I alone, I'm always on edge, irritated by everyone."

"What are you talking about? Maybe when you're around the family you slightly do some of those things, but I'm not going to hold that against you, you're obviously uncomfortable around them. That's ok." I reassured her. "So what's this bet you had with Kori?" I asked.

"When I was staying with them, Kylie, Kori, and I made a bet that I had to go the whole time without talking about my family, but then I talked about you and they said that I lost, even though I shouldn't have. Now, because I lost the bet I have to dress nicely and I can't deliberately be mean to our family." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can talk trash about them with me." I joked. She sighed.

"I'm already miserable, so I think I'm just going to go to bed. Maybe I can sleep the hurt away." She said.

"Or, you could confide in me, your sexy beast of a boyfriend." She chuckled as did I, but shook her head.

"I'd rather not, but thank you anyway." She said.

"Why not?" I asked, a little hurt. She turned around with her arms crossed, and hesitated before speaking.

"Honestly, on top of the fact that my mother deliberately lied to me about the videos, which in turn led my father to see how oblivious I was as a child…Part of what McKenzie said…got me thinking. And I had an idea, of which I can barely think of without crying, let alone speak it without completely breaking down." She told me.

"Since when has that been a problem for us?" I asked, quietly. "I've seen you at your worst moments, yet I'm still here. I don't care what you tell me, I'll always be here."

"That's the problem AJ." She interrupted me. "As soon as I tell you, the idea is officially out there, and I can't be certain that you'll reject the idea as quickly as I wish I could." She explained. "And I mean, I would tell you but-"

"You don't trust me?" I asked, even though I could already see the answer in her eyes. I turned and started slowly walking towards the door. I can't say I'm mad, just deeply disappointed. She sprinted in front of me, blocking my way to the door.

"AJ, stop I didn't mean it like that." She said, her eyes were filled with tears. I wiped her tears and hugged her.

"Mase, I'm not mad." I explained.

"Then why do you look so sad?" She asked.

"I'm just disappointed. I thought we told each other everything and the fact that you don't trust me…Well to be honest, it hurts." I told her.

"AJ, it's not that I don't trust you-" She started, but I cut her off.

"You know what, don't worry about it. Ok? Just go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow morning." I told her.

"AJ, please don't-"She began. I cupped her face with one of my hands and wrapped the other one around her waist. I pulled her closer to me, and leaned down to kiss her. I dropped my other hand, so I could wrap it around her waist and she put both of her hands behind my neck to pull me closer. After a couple seconds, I pulled away.

"I love you. Don't ever doubt that." I told her before walking out into the hallway. I could hear her collapse onto her bed and start crying. I stopped in my tracks. I feel terrible now. I mean, I can't just hide the fact that I'm upset. Then, I'd be keeping secrets too, but on the other hand, I just made the girl that I love cry, which breaks my heart just as much. I ran my hand through my hair, continuing down into the living room, where my family was _still _watching videos.

When they saw me, they paused the videos to start questioning me.

"Is she ok?" Asked Kori, looking worried. I really didn't want to start being attacked by questions, feeling as awful as I do.

"Well, I can almost guarantee that if she's mad at anyone, it's not you." I said, swallowing. Then everyone else started asking questions all at the same time.

"What did she say?" –Nessie

"Is she still upset about the videos?" –Bella

"Did you get any action?" –Uncle Emmett, earning himself a smack on the head from not only Aunt Rose but also Uncle Ed. Emmett looked at Uncle Ed, laughing, but Uncle Ed was already staring at my dad. His head then immediately shot back in my direction.

"What the hell did you say to her?" He asked. I swallowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him.

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I'm talking about." He looked like he was going to rip my head off. "She is crying her eyes out, heartbroken. What the hell did you do?" And soon enough, I was pinned against the wall. I pushed him off of me, and brushed off my clothes.

"That's ironic seeing as you're the one who started this whole mess." I shot back. His eyes softened but he still looked like he'd murder me with no second thoughts. Bella put her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down, and my dad shot calming waves towards him, although through all of that, he was still pissed.

"What did you say to her?" Uncle Ed growled. I shook my head, not wanting to repeat what had just happened. He turned to Bella. "Please remove whatever shield you've placed over him. This is agonizing." He begged her. I chuckled at the irony. Bella looked at me, as if to apologize, then lifted the shield.

Uncle Ed stiffened up reading my mind, but then relaxed, taking his seat on the couch with Bella.

"Wait, so what happened?" My mom asked.

"It doesn't matter, ok?" I told her.

"I'm being serious, I want to kn-"She began, but I interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled. I saw McKenzie smirk again.

"Finally pulled your head out of your ass?" She asked.

"You're a bitch." I told her.

"I know." She smiled.

I walked outside, hoping to escape the questions, but was followed.

"I kind of walked outside to escape from all the questioning, not to be followed and receive more." I told my father.

"I'm not here to hassle you and ask you questions, I just want to make sure that you're ok." He told me.

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go back inside." I told him.

"AJ, have you forgotten that I can feel your emotions?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, honestly, I'm not in the mood to talk." I said, quietly.

"Maybe not, but you need to. You can't bottle up all your emotions. It's not healthy." He said, crossing his arms. I'm pretty sure he was sending calming waves my way because it seemed a lot easier to relax suddenly.

"Where do I even begin?" I asked.

"What happened with you and Masen?" He asked.

"She said she doesn't trust me." I said. He looked surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"I told her that if she needed to talk to someone, I'm there for her and she told me that she doesn't want to because she doesn't trust me." I repeated.

"Wow, umm…So what did you do?" He asked.

"I started to walk away, but then she blocked me from the door and I told her that I wasn't mad." I explained. He looked a little confused.

"You told her you weren't mad? Then why is she so upset? Did you do anything else?" He asked.

"I just told her that I was disappointed and that I thought that we were beyond keeping secrets. Then I told her to go to bed and that I'd see her in the morning." I continued. He looked up towards the balcony that led into Masen's room. "How is she?" I asked.

"She's heartbroken and scared." He told me. I groaned, running my hand through my hair. I am such an awful person, doing this to her. The last thing I wanted was for this to happen. "Now onto you, is there anything other than the lack of trust that's making you sad?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows and pointed my hand in the direction of her room.

"I mean, I'm upset over the fact that she doesn't trust me, but I feel a lot worse knowing that she is heartbroken and scared and it's my fault. All I want is for her to be happy, yet she is crying her eyes out, and I could have done something differently to prevent it." I closed my eyes, putting my hands over my face. My dad put his hand on my shoulder and sighed. "What?"

"I'm not going to hide how scared I am hearing you say that." He said, smiling.

"Why are you scared?" I asked.

"AJ, you're my son, it was hard for your mother and I accepting that you had your first crush, let alone now. It's a little scary thinking about how fast you're growing up, and along with that, it's scary to think that what was once just a crush, is now…something more." I partially smiled.

"I'm pretty sure it's been that way for a while now, Dad." He smiled.

"Well, if that's so, then I wouldn't worry too much about it. Everyone makes mistakes, and knowing you two, it's just a matter of time until you're just as happy as you were when you came home, well, before you came inside." He said.

"Thanks Dad" I said. He smiled. "Now you just have to watch out for Zoey and Cam." I joked.

"Yeah, that's not happening." He said.

"You never know." I said, smiling.

"But I do, young one and I'm telling you she's not dating until she's thirty…maybe, as long as they're supervised." I shook my head and walked inside, smiling. I walked up to my room, and as I passed Masen's room, I could tell by her heartbeat, that she was sleeping.

In the corner of my room sat Masen's carefully wrapped presents that I had forgiven to give her. Oh, well, I'll just give them to her in the morning. I laid on my bed and pulled out my phone. I searched until I found what I was looking for, the picture from earlier tonight. I smiled. I really was the luckiest person alive to have someone as amazing as her. I still feel terrible that I made her so sad. I scrolled through my phone and came across a new video.

It was also from earlier tonight. It was of us dancing and laughing. I smiled and played it. I have no idea what I'm going to do tomorrow morning. I mean, I'm really hurt by the fact that she doesn't trust me, but I can't take her being so sad. What am I doing? This is Masen I'm talking about. Since when do I have to pre-plan what I'm going to say to her? I'm just going to wing it and see how things go. They can't be any worse than tonight.

**Yay! I'm really happy I got this update in before January 6****th****, which in case you didn't know will be the second anniversary of the day I published this on Fanfiction! **

**Honestly, I'm so happy! I am already a good chunk of the way through the next chapter, so it'll probably done by next weekend. Ok, well because I worked really hard on updating again quickly for you guys, please review! **

**Happy New Year! **

**Update: So, it's been like two days, which is normally the time where many people read the new chapter and review, but I've noticed that while a lot of people are reading, next to no one is reviewing, which is kind of upsetting. **

**I've been trying really hard to put together new chapters for you guys, mainly because I love the reviews I get, but as I said, lately, I haven't been getting very many. **

**Anyway, I already have the next chapter written, but I'm going to hold off until I get a couple more reviews to post it. Not a ton, just a couple. Let's set a goal for getting to 276 reviews by Friday. **

**And also, today's the second anniversary of the day What's Next was published! Yay (:**

**Review, review, review.**

**~Taylor**


	63. Chapter 58 You're my Sister

The Next Morning: AJ's POV

It's eight o'clock, so it's still pretty early, almost everyone was still in their rooms, except me because I didn't sleep last night **(A/N: Remember, he can choose to sleep if he wants to, but it's not necessary.)** due to the fact that I was too eager for morning to come, so I could talk to Masen. She usually gets up around nine to ten, so I think I still have a while to wait. I was standing in the kitchen when Grandma walked in carrying a bag of groceries.

"Good Morning, AJ. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"I didn't. Too eager for morning." She smiled. "Do you want some help with those?" I asked. I know she didn't need any help, but I needed to do something to get my mind off of Masen.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." I took the bags and set them on the counter. I started putting the food and supplies away. "So you said you were eager for morning. Is there a specific reason for that?" She was trying to hide her smile.

"Nice attempt at hiding your smile, but it didn't work and obviously Masen was the reason I was so eager." My smile kind of faded, remembering the situation Masen and I were in.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but are you ok, AJ?" She asked.

"I guess so. I don't really know where Masen and I stand right now. I trust that Uncle Ed told you guys the whole story." I bit my lip.

"Actually he didn't tell us anything. He said that it was between you and Masen, and that if you guys wanted us to know, you'd tell us." She said. She made a face, and I smiled, knowing that she wanted me to tell her.

"Masen said that she stumbled across a frightening idea, but she doesn't trust me enough to tell me." Grandma bit her lip.

"That doesn't sound like her. She trusts you more than anyone." Grandma responded.

"Obviously not." I responded. She stopped what she was doing and put her hands on her hips, looking at me.

"You underestimate your effect on her AJ. I may just be watching from the sidelines, but I notice a lot when it comes to you two." She said.

"Like what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Like how, her heart always beats faster around you, or how the touch of your skin on hers calms her drastically. I even notice how the little gold specks in her green eyes twinkle when she sees you." I smiled.

"You're not helping with my anxiety, Grandma." She smiled.

"Sorry!" She said, putting her hands up in the air. "Do you want to help me make breakfast for the girls?" She asked.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Well first, I suggest you change into clothes that you wouldn't mind getting dirty." She instructed. I nodded. I headed upstairs and into my room, leaving the door open. I searched through my closet for a pair of sweatpants, and put them on immediately. I then grabbed a white tank top, walking out of my room, and tossing it on the bed. I then pulled the current shirt I was wearing over my head, tossing it beside the tank top.

I grabbed the tank top and started putting it on. I then heard a tap on my door. I looked up to see Masen, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" I asked. Her arms were crossed.

"Couldn't sleep." She said. I nodded, walking towards her.

"Me too." I said, pulling the door shut behind me.

"So what are you doing?" She asked. I scratched the back of my head, trying to remember.

"Making you and Nessie breakfast." I responded.

"Oh, sounds fun." She said.

"Yep…" I said. "So, you just do your thing, and I'll be downstairs if you need me, ok?" I said, trying to escape the awkwardness of the conversation. She nodded, and I walked past her. So much for just winging it. I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, where Grandma was mixing something in a bowl.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" I asked.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" She asked. I smiled.

"Please, I've known Masen for how long? Of course I know how to make a simple pancake." Grandma chuckled.

"Ok, I trust you." She said. While I attempted to make pancakes, which was much harder than it looked, Grams made sausage and toast. Right around the time Grandma finished with both of those, Masen walked down the steps, dressed very nicely, as she was required to.

"Good Morning, Masen. How did you sleep?" Grandma asked.

"Terribly." She answered, sitting down in the seat across from where we were cooking. I saw Grandma smile out of the corner of my eye and knew she was plotting something.

"Aww, darn. Seems that I forgot to get butter while I was at the grocery store." She said.

"I can go get some for you." Masen volunteered, ruining Grandmas plan, I chuckled.

"No." She said. "I mean, it's a special kind of butter that you have to have connections to get. I wouldn't want to hassle you." She lied. I started laughing and she shot me a look. "But wait! I still have to make bacon and eggs before Nessie wakes up. I know how grumpy she gets when she's hungry." She said, making her best "thinking" face. Masen smiled at her, understanding what Grams was trying to do. Masen raised her eyebrows.

"Do you want me to help with breakfast?" She asked. Grandma's eyes got wide as she went to hug Masen.

"Would you? Oh! That'd be amazing. Thank you, dear." She said, as she started walking towards the living room.

"Grams, the door is the other way." I pointed out, and she started searching her head for an excuse.

"Well I need to get my purse." She said.

"I thought you left your purse in the car." I responded, smiling.

"I forgot." She said, and started walking toward the back door.

"Ok" I said under my breath and Masen giggled. Grandma smiled and walked out the door. Masen hopped down from her seat across from me and walked to stand next to me.

"So what should I be doing?" She asked, genuinely confused. I smiled.

"Umm, do you want to finish these last few pancakes, while I start making the bacon?" I asked. She clasped her hands together.

"Ok, sounds easy enough." She responded. I got the bacon from the grocery bag on the table, and started heating up the pan to make it. I knew it was going to take a while so I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms. I'm pretty sure I had a blank expression on my face as I thought about how I was going to resolve the current situation with Masen, seeing as winging it wasn't really working. I uncrossed my arms resting my hands on the counter behind me, burning myself in the process.

"Ouch! Damn it!" I yelled, probably not loud enough to wake anyone up, but still pretty loud. Masen covered her mouth.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded, my hand still in pain. "Here." She walked forward, grabbing my hand gently and running it under cold water. I watched her carefully, smiling. The pain started fading away quickly.

"Thanks." I said, and she smiled, returning to the stove. I turned around as well and started adding bacon to the pan. I heard Masen chuckle from beside me. "Am I doing something that amuses you?" I asked, joking.

"No, I was just thinking, what made you think that it was ok to stick your hand on a burning, hot stove?" I searched my head for answer but ultimately couldn't find a reason.

"I guess I just wasn't thinking." I responded.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She mumbled. I raised my eyebrows and scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I responded and she laughed, realizing I had heard what she said.

"I didn't say anything." She responded, trying to hide her obvious smile.

"Right." I said, smiling. Masen finished up the pancakes and I finished up the bacon, so the only thing left to make was eggs. Masen placed the pans in the dishwasher, and grabbed another clean pan while I grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator. I placed them on the counter, and grabbed one.

"So how exactly do you make eggs?" I asked her and she held out her hand, signaling for me to hand her the egg. "What am I not capable of doing it?" I asked.

"Fine. You do it." She raised her hands in the air signaling she surrendered. "First, you have to crack the egg." She said.

"Obviously." I scoffed, joking. I went to crack the egg on the counter, but I'm pretty sure I did it wrong seeing as the gooey, yellow stuff splattered all over my hand, and onto the floor. I looked over at Masen, who had her arms crossed over her chest with an 'I-Told-You-So' look on her face. She walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a towel, and getting it wet. As she walked toward me, I bit my lip, smiling and she laughed.

"Hold still" She instructed.

"Yes ma'am." I responded. She cleaned off my hands and then wiped the floor, putting the towel in the washer. She walked back into the room and began speaking.

"I swear, AJ, sometimes you can be so-" At that moment, she slipped forward over the remaining water from the towel. And because I was barely paying attention, I didn't have enough time to react. She fell into me and we both landed on the floor. I started laughing and she pushed herself off of me, standing up.

It's funny that just a second ago, she was bugging me over the fact that I burned myself and made a mess with an egg, yet she was oblivious to the fact that there was still water on the floor. She looked embarrassed, and I smiled.

"Geez, Mase. Seems you're really _falling _for me. Get it? Falling?" I chuckled at my joke and she hid her face, not able to resist laughing.

"Wow." She said. I was still smiling, as was she.

"What?" I asked, realizing that she wasn't smiling anymore over my joke. It was something else.

"Even during our rough patches, you still manage to make me smile." She said. I raised my eyebrows a little surprised.

"Well, yeah." I stated, as if it was obvious. "You're still my girlfriend. I love you." I told her, holding her hands. She still looked worried. "Just because we have a little disagreement, or even a huge one for that matter, doesn't mean I love you any less. Forever, remember?" I continued. For some reason she still looked sad. "Mase, talk to me, why are you still sad?" I asked.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me." She said. Oh, crap. What am I supposed to say?

"I… I mean... I know I said I was disappointed, but I don't know that that's necessarily the right term." I started.

"What I mean is, I didn't intend to hurt your feelings." She said, still sad.

"I just don't get why you wouldn't trust me." I told her, honestly.

"But I do trust you." She said. "I trust you more than anyone, I swear." She explained. I sighed. I don't like this.

"I know you do. Which is why if you don't want to tell me, I'm not going to make you. I can see you're really upset about whatever it is, and if you really feel it's not something you want me to know, I'm not going to hold that against you." I told her. She looked down, still upset and tried to pull away from me. "Mase…" I started. I heard her mumble something under her breath, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. "What?" I asked her.

"I said, I don't want you to leave me." She said, louder, but still barely audible, while turning around to face the wall opposite of me.

"Over a little secret? Masen, you must know me better than that." I responded.

"That was the secret idea, AJ." She said, and I kind of chuckled.

"That was the BIG secret? We've already been over this." I walked to her, grabbing her hand, attempting to turn her around so she was facing me, but she resisted. She covered her face with her hands, and her back slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, crying. I didn't really know what to do, I just knew that I wanted her to feel better.

I knelt down in front of her, hugged her.

"Hey, shhh. Don't cry, Mase." I told her.

"It's not funny." She said, referring to a couple of seconds ago when I chuckled.

"I wasn't laughing because I think it's funny. I chuckled because I'm relieved." I told her.

"Why are you relieved?" She asked, her eyes still watery.

"I don't know. I really didn't know what you were keeping from me and we've been over this before so it's not really a huge new conflict for us." I responded. She shook her head and buried it in her arms that were resting on her knees. "Why do you keep stressing yourself out with this? What makes you think that I'd leave you?" I asked.

"When you and McKenzie were arguing yesterday, I realized that she's completely right. They're always happy and I can tell they're trying to help me, but I'm just so fearful of what might happen that I can't handle everything that's going on around me. I scream and cry and I'm starting to question how long it will be until you start feeling the hidden temptation to just tell me to shut up that I know they're feeling." She caught her breath. "It's so hard for me to let go of the past, even though I know in my head that I should. I am the only one keeping all of us from being a happy, almost-functional family. I know they aren't going to keep trying forever, and eventually you'll have to snap too." She explained. I sighed.

"There's honestly so much I could say to that, Masen." I told her. "I'll be honest with you, if you didn't stand your ground, and speak your mind about everything happening in this messed up family, we would probably be a lot closer to an almost-functional family." She nodded. "But, on the other hand, if you didn't stand your ground, and speak your mind about everything happening in this messed up family, you wouldn't be the same girl that I am and always will be unconditionally and entirely in love with." She stopped staring at her hands and looked up at me. I moved so I was sitting beside her instead of in front of her. "The way I think of it, I don't expect you to forgive them yet. It's like crumpling up a piece of paper and expecting the creases to just go away. I know you'll forgive them with time, and with everything that's going on, I know why it's especially hard right now. Everyone else knows that too, so don't force yourself to like them, because you'll just end up stressing yourself out. And as I said a million times before, I love you. I know you know that, or at least I hope you know that." She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder, no longer crying.

"What do you think I should do about the rest of the family?" She asked.

"Well, my biggest suggestion would probably be to just try to get to know them. You know Grandma, and you like her." I pointed out.

"But how do I do that?" She asked.

"Just be yourself." I told her.

"Be myself, HOW?" She continued and I smiled.

"Talk to them. Tell them what you like, don't like, what your favorite color ice pop is." I joked and she smiled.

"Blue." She responded.

"Let them get to know you. Don't shy away from them. I mean I know how you feel, so you don't have to like be best friends with them, but don't hide yourself. I know it's a hard concept to grasp because it's still early, but they're not going to leave again. They are a part of our forever and they always will be, so it would probably be best to have at least a decent relationship with them." I explained.

"Anything else?" Masen joked.

"One more thing." I told her.

"They should also probably have a general idea towards _us._" I told her.

"Meaning?"

"They know that we're dating and they know that we are in love, but... I don't really think they know just how much that means… Well, what I mean by that is-" I started.

"That we shouldn't hide as much from them?" She asked.

"I mean, not necessarily that, but we shouldn't have to hide what we're thinking and feeling just because they're our parents and family. We're just as in love as any of them are, and it'll be that way forever, so it would probably be best that they know ALL sides of us, and they're used to the idea by the time we're married and most likely _still _living in the same house…" I didn't want to finish my sentence because the idea itself is awkward to think about. By that, I mean living in the same house as our parents while we're _newly married _if you didn't get that part. Masen scoffed.

"You know our parents are probably up and there's a good chance that they're listening to us?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows, because what she just said went along with the point I was trying to make.

"Yes, but it's better to just get the over the top awkwardness out of the way before it gets _really awkward_." I said.

"Ok, you can stop now. I get your point." She said. I saw Chase walk into the kitchen, with a funny expression on his face.

"Are you sure you get the point Masen, because we could always explain it to you again in more detail." He said. She covered her ears and started walking towards the stairs.

"Stop it, Chase!" She jokingly yelled.

"I wouldn't want you to be confused." He continued, smiling.

She ran up the stairs.

"You're a douche, Chase." She said.

"You're welcome." He responded. We both laughed.

**Five minutes later-**

"So where's the special butter you got?" I asked Grandma as she walked through the door. She slapped my arm.

"Seems they were all out." She said. I smiled. "Where's Masen?" She asked.

"Upstairs doing homework." I responded. Esme nodded.

"Would you mind going to get her and Nessie and telling them breakfast is ready?" She asked. I nodded and walked upstairs. Nessie was in her room with the other girls painting their nails and doing each other's hair.

"Ness, breakfast is ready if you're hungry." I told her.

"Ok, I'll be down soon." She responded and I left the room, before I could get into a verbal feud with McKenzie again…Bitch. I walked to the other side of the upstairs towards Masen's room and she was on her computer looking up something about STD's. "Thinking about what I said earlier?" I asked, joking. She smacked my arm. "If you're worried, I can assure you I don't have…" I squinted at what she was researching. "Gonorrhea." She closed out of the page.

"Stop it!" She told me. "You know very well that I'm only looking at that page because I have to write a report on it for health." I raised my hands signaling I surrendered. She tried to hide her smile.

"Whatever you say." I responded as we walked into the hallway, downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and I walked into the dining room, sitting at the table. Nessie was already sitting there with the other girls. I sat a few seats down and waited for Masen. She came in soon after and kind of hesitated looking at McKenzie. She looked to me and I nodded as if assuring her it was alright.

She sat across from me and I smiled at her, offering my hand across the table. She took it and immediately relaxed. She was really quiet so I decided to start a conversation.

"Have you seen the previews for that zombie movie with the girl from I Am Number Four?" I asked her. The girls got a little quieter, still talking but somewhat watching us. Masen looked confused.

"I haven't seen I Am Number Four." She responded, eating her eggs.

"What? I love that movie! Let me thing of what else she's been in. I think she was in Sorcerer's Apprentice if you've seen that." I replied. She got a look of recognition.

"Oh, Teresa Palmer! Yeah, I saw that preview." She responded, smiling.

"Are you guys talking about the movie Warm Bodies?" Nessie asked. Masen and I looked at each other laughing.

"That's what it's called! Yes, that's what we are talking about." I responded.

"That looks really good. I want to see it." Nessie said.

"When does it come out?" Masen asked.

"I'll check." I took out my phone and searched it. "November 1st." I said. **(A/N: It's actually February 1****st**** but I wanted the date to be closer.)**

"We should all see it together." Masen suggested.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Nessie asked. I smiled at Masen.

"Of course not." Masen replied. Nessie smiled.

"Well that sounds really cool." Nessie responded, standing up to take her empty plate into the kitchen. The other girls followed.

"That was a really good start." I told Masen. She smiled. We talked normally until Masen finished up her breakfast. And took her plate into the kitchen. While Masen was putting her plate into the dishwasher, Zoey came running in.

"AJ, can you help me?" Zoey asked.

"I'm a little busy right now, Zo. Maybe later, ok?" She looked to Masen very briefly before walkeing away.

"Zoey-" Masen started, looking disappointed. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked me.

"Ok." I responded. We went upstairs into her room. "What's up?"

"You're ignoring Zoey. She misses you." She told me. What is she talking about?

"I highly doubt that. We can't be in the room for a minute together before we start fighting." I responded.

"Did you ever think that maybe that's her way of coping?" She asked me. I thought about it. We started fighting…right after I started hanging around Masen a lot. Have I really been ignoring her?

"Oh no." I replied. Masen came and sat on my lap. "No wonder we fight. I bet she's really angry." I spoke.

"She doesn't. She just misses you." Masen told me. "And if it makes you feel any better, I didn't realize it either, until just downstairs."

"What made you start being aware of this?" I asked.

"I was talking to her yesterday. I said something nice about you and she disagreed with me and explained to me that you two don't get along much anymore." Masen told me honestly.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Go make it up to her. Help her with whatever it was she needed help with and apologize. I guess I need to apologize too, seeing as I kind of stole you from her. I stood up running downstairs into the living room, where Zoey was. I saw her and immediately picked her up spinning her around.

"Zoooooeeeyyy!" I shouted. Masen giggled and I set Zoey down.

"Are you ok?" Zoey asked, trying to hide her smile.

"A better question would be, are _you_ ok?" I responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded.

"I am so sorry for ignoring you. I didn't mean to." I said. She glanced at Masen, then back at me.

"It's ok…" She said.

"No, Zoey. It's not. I didn't even realize what I had been doing until Masen pointed it out to me." I explained.

"It's ok, AJ." She responded again. I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, AJ." She said. I rested my head on hers.

"I love you too, kiddo." I replied.

"I really missed you." She told me.

"I'm sorry, Zo. Never again, I promise." I told her. She then pulled away and walked over to Masen, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Masie." She said, gratefully. Masen smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I stole him from you." Masen said.

"Don't worry about it. If you two hadn't spent all that time together, you might not be together and then I wouldn't have a sister." Masen looked at me, smiling. "I love you, Masie." She said, and Masen looked surprised.

"I-I love you too Zo." She said. Zoey smiled and walked away, whereas Masen just stood there. Not everyone was in the living room, but the couple people who were here, were smiling at what had just happened.

"Are you ok, Mase?" I joked.

"I-I can't believe I'm actually- I mean with-" She stopped for a second and smiled. "I'm so happy." She said.

**Is this the start of a new Masen? Maybe! **

**I was so happy to see all the reviews I got! Thank you so much! **

**I almost forgot to update this today, so because it's so late, I'll probably re-upload this tomorrow (so more people will read it) so if you see that its updated on January 12****th****, ignore it. K? **

**I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be about, so if you have ideas, don't be afraid to share and if I like the idea, I might use it and I'll credit you (: **

**Anyway, review again! I want to have…let's say 192 reviews by the time I upload next. If I odn't make it, I'll still update, but that would be great to get 8 reviews. **

**Stay awesome! **

**~Taylor**

**P.S. If you have any questions you want me to answer, it'd be best if you had an actual account that I could P.M. the answer but if not, just anonymously review and tell me if you want me to answer it. I'll put those answers at the bottom of the next chapter. Ok?**


	64. Chapter 59 Throwback

Last Chapter: AJ and Masen ended their dispute. AJ gave Masen advice about being open with the rest of the family, so she can better adapt. AJ apologized to Zoey for ignoring her. Zoey called Masen her sister, making Masen very happy.

Masen's POV- (Game Night)

It's been nearly an hour and I'm still thinking about the fact that Zoey called me her sister. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think of her like my sister but hearing her say it was different. I don't know why, but it was. I saw AJ in the doorway, signaling for me to follow him. We went downstairs and everyone was slowly heading into the living room. AJ sat down on the couch, and I sat down on the ground between his legs. Carlisle was standing in front of the TV, which is where all the couches and chairs were facing. He was about to begin speaking because he had been waiting for everyone to be seated comfortably, but before he could speak, McKenzie was already talking.

"Grandpa, what is this about? I swear, we've had more family meetings in the past month than we've had with all the previous months combined." She looked toward me but I ignored her, looking to Carlisle instead.

"Well to answer your question, McKenzie, it's no secret that there's been a lot of tension and chaos in the house. We understand that under the circumstances, you all are probably feeling a mix of emotions, but even so, we want this to be a more calm and loving atmosphere. As dysfunctional as we all are, we are a family. With that being said, in an attempt to bring us all a little closer, Sunday has officially been declared "Family Game Night". "Carlisle explained.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Taylor said.

"C'mon Tay, I think it sounds fun!" Esme responded.

"Fun? I have plans for tonight, and I'm sure I'll have plans next Sunday, and the next and the next! Can't it at least be on Mondays when I'm already miserable?" Taylor responded.

"Give it up, Tay. I mean, what do our social lives matter as long as we have a 'thriving family'?" McKenzie said sarcastically. _"Bitch-mode activated"_ I thought to myself.

"Lose the attitude, Kenz. It's not going to get you anywhere." Rosalie told her.

"If you want a more loving atmosphere, I suggest that you ship Little Miss Miserable off to military school." She responded, referring to me.

"McKenzie, this is what I'm referring to. Whether you like it or not, Masen is a part of this family and no matter what you say, that isn't going to change." Carlisle responded and let me say I was glad he did because what he said was a lot nicer than what I was about to say. McKenzie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you're all dismissed to do whatever, but I want every single one of you to be back by eight for our game night. Understood?" I nodded, but I wasn't really watching anyone else, because I could feel McKenzie glaring at me.

Everyone resumed what they had previously been doing prior to the family meeting, except for AJ and I who remained where we were.

"Well this is great." AJ said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked.

"I can tell you aren't really looking forward to family night, which makes me feel even worse asking…" He stopped talking and I turned around to see that he was biting his lip. I smiled at his nervousness.

"Ask away." I said.

"So, earlier, Chase and I were talking and he mentioned how we hadn't really hung out in a while…" He stopped again, but I raised my eyebrows signaling for him to continue. "And there's this new paintball place and…I was wondering if you'd be mad if I went with him." He looked entirely serious, as if his decision was entirely based on what I said, which is exactly why I took this opportunity to mess with him.

"You're ditching me?" I asked, frowning.

"No! I mean, I don't have to, or if you want, you could come." He explained. I smiled.

"AJ, calm down. It's fine. Go have fun." I told him. He looked relieved.

"You're the best. Oh! And before I forget, I have something for you." He told me. We stood up and I followed him to his room. I sat on his bed while he received whatever it is that he had for me. He picked up two wrapped gifts from the corner of his room and handed them to me.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I told him. He sat down beside me, smiling.

"What are you talking about? Of course I did. It's rare that you'll actually let me buy you things, so I'm going to take every opportunity I have." He explained. I smiled.

"Which one should I open first?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter." He told me.

I picked up the larger gift and hesitantly tore off the 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper. I then, opened the plain, cardboard box that concealed my present. At first, I wasn't sure what it was, but when I understood, I was ecstatic.

"No way. Is this-" I was so surprised, I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"A Canon camera complete with a strap, tripod, extra lenses, a photo editing software, _and_ a printer that is specially designed to make the printing out of your pictures extremely simple? Indeed, it is." He stated, smiling.

"I love it! So much! I-I can't eve believe-But it must have been so expensive. I really can't accept it." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You can and you will accept it. I know you really wanted one." He told me. It was true, but I'm not really sure how he knew. I can't remember voicing me desire for a camera.

"How did you know I wanted a camera?" I asked him. He tried to hide his smile and he shrugged.

"I don't know…" He told me, but his expression told me otherwise. I raised my eyebrows at him and he took my hand into his. "A while back you made a comment about the bad quality of the pictures on your phone." He explained. I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

"So you bought me an extremely expensive camera?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, I noticed that you were always taking pictures with your phone even if the quality sucked. You got your phone like a year ago and how many pictures do you have?" He asked. I pulled my phone out and checked.

"1693." I answered.

"Exactly. So I figured that as often as you take pictures, it would be a good idea to get you a camera." He responded. I bit my lip admiring the beautiful camera in front of me. It was perfect in every way. AJ picked up the smaller gift and handed it to me.

"Next one." He said. I shook my head at him and he smiled. "Open it." He told me.

"You already got me an extremely awesome camera. What else could there be?" I asked him.

"Open it and find out." He told me, dropping the gift in my lap. I gave him a look and he smiled.

I slowly starting peeling off the wrapping paper and again, I found a cardboard box. I continued, opening the box and started smiling. Thankfully, it wasn't anything too expensive this time. What I found was a medium sized photo album that had picture of AJ and I on the front. I looked up at AJ, who was moving over so he was right next to me. I opened the album and instead of being empty like I thought it would be, it was filled with pictures. They weren't in order, but it didn't matter because the memories of the past that I thought had been forgotten were suddenly becoming clearer. All of the photos had been of times that I was happy. There were pictures of us at school, at my old house, in the meadow, at the mall, and tons of other places. In every photo we were smiling, or laughing, or in one case crying of laughter—that was until the last couple pages.

The last few pages or so wasn't set up like a photo album where there were already little spots to slide in the photos. It was set up like a scrapbook where the pages were open and free to decorate. I flipped through the pages smiling at the pictures and the little hand-written comments he had left below them such as "First friendiversary", where there was a picture of us with cake all over our faces. All of the pictures in this section of the album had to do with firsts. Most of them were happy ones, except for the few where I has hurt or scared like in the picture entitled "First Halloween Together". I got to the last page which had a recent picture of us at the homecoming dance entitled "First Homecoming as a Couple" and looked up at AJ.

"This is amazing, AJ! How were you able to find all of the pictures?" I asked. He looked like he needed to say something, but answered my question first.

"I've always kept those pictures in my desk specifically so I wouldn't lose them." He answered. I smiled.

"That's so sweet." I smiled. He still looked like he needed to say something. "Is something wrong, AJ?" I asked.

"No. I mean, you missed a page. There's still more on the back of that page." He turned the page of the photo album to the actual last page and as he did my jaw dropped. I ran my fingers over the picture.

"How…How do you have this picture?" I asked.

"That day, my family was watching us and I guess Aunt Rose decided to take a picture. She gave it to me a few days ago." He explained. The picture was of AJ and I hugging which had been taken the day in the meadow when he told me that he'd be my best friend. Not only was the picture perfect, but the comment left underneath was as well. As I read it, a tear fell from my eye. It said "The Beginning of Forever." The thought of how far we've come and how much has happened since that day was the amazing part. That day really was the beginning for AJ and I. The day we met was important too, but at that point, we weren't friends. Who knows if we even would have been friends had Uncle Seth not left and that day never occurred? AJ wiped away the tear that fell.

"I hope that was a happy tear." He said. I nodded and closed the book.

"It's so perfect, AJ. Thank you so, so, so much!" I told him. He kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you, Mase." He told me. I turned around kissing him. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and pulled away. AJ chuckled at me as I stood up disappointedly. "Come in." AJ said. As he said that, Chase walked in the door.

"I'm terribly sorry if I was interrupting-"AJ was trying to hide a smile, but he couldn't. "-But I was just wondering if you were ready to go." Chase asked. AJ stood up from his bed.

"Uhh, just give me a minute. I have to find my phone." AJ said.

"Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing you. I'm just super excited." Chase said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm really excited too. You can go start the car if you are ready. I'll be down really soon." AJ told Chase. Chase nodded and walked away. "You sure that you're okay with me going?" AJ asked me.

"Yes! Go have fun. I'll be fine." I told him, smiling.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight." He said. He pulled me in closer to him. "I love you." He told me. I smiled.

"Love you too." He kissed my forehead and walked away. I still don't understand how I managed to get somebody so perfect.

**Don't hate me. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I really don't have an excuse other than writers block. I know what I'm doing with the next chapter, so I'm hoping to update again soon. Review! Review! Review! I need to know that you all still want to read more because it does take a while to write a new chapter, and if there's only like 2 people that still like it, I'll skip some stuff and make the ending sooner, with a few ends left untied. But if there is more, I'll take the time to tie up all the loose ends and make the ending more developed with a stronger meaning.**

**So…**

**-Tell me what you think of the chapter**

**-What do you think will happen in the next chapter and with game night?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I want to try to get to 315 reviews.  
**

**-Taylor (:**


End file.
